Bitten
by theatregleek77
Summary: AU: What happens when an OC is assigned to Lima to help the resident Slayer stop an oncoming Apocalypse at the new Hellmouth? Will mostly revolve around Santana and OC. Brittana and Glee kids. Combination of Glee and Buffy universe  but only in reference
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own GLEE or BUFFY**

**Prologue**

Her eyes had changed into an eerie golden hue. The reaction on the Slayers face was the only warning Alex had before her body collapsed useless onto the ground. She wanted her friends to leave. She didn't want them to realize or witness what she had been hiding from them since the last full moon. Alex's entire body writhed in pain. Her muscles felt as if they were on fire and every bone felt like it had shattered into a million pieces. The thick chains stretching from the walls to her wrists clatter behind and around her as her body twists and turns, and her screams echo through the room. She is blinded by the pain. She doesn't think she can survive this, questions if she even wants to.

Never in a million years did she think that her transfer to William McKinley would lead her into this situation. What started as a simple assignment has now turned into an agonizing and unwanted curse.

Alex needs her friends to go. She is afraid what she might do once the pain stops. She knows once the pain stops she will be gone and replaced by the animal, and the idea of what she might do to them when the transformation stops terrifies her. As she looks up, a pair of deep, chocolate colored eyes meets hers. She tries to yell at the Slayer, tell her to run, but the transformation has begun, her vocal chords have changed and she can no longer speak as she becomes an animal. Her hands begin to stretch in to claws; her teeth and mouth begin to stretch into a muzzle. Fur begins to sprout over her whole body as she hears her clothes being torn by her expanding form. She takes one last look at Santana, willing her to understand that she needs to leave when she hears Brittany scream from behind her.

As her eyes blur red, Alex realizes that before the night is over, one slayer was going to be dead.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Alex Heart

A/N: So just a warning I have not changed anything in this Chapter. I have just decided to split the Story into two parts. Everything I have written so far is in Part I. I will mark when the story moves on. I keep getting more and more inspiration for this story. I hope you will all stick through this with me. I am in this for the long hall. Please enjoy!

Happy Reading, RM

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Glee or Buffy.<br>**

**Bitten**

**Part I: Marcus  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

When Alexandria Heart walks into the halls of William McKinley High School for the first time she realizes two things. First of all, she realizes that this high school is stuck in a social hierarchy that has almost no grey area. She can sense a clear distinction between each level of the student body, and realizes that there is very little overlap. She sees the jocks in their letterman jacket walking around like they owned the school (acting like steroid induced lunk-heads), the Cheerios walking around in their uniforms (what kind of fucked up cutesy name is that), and the rest of the school running away from these two groups and refusing to make eye contact. Alex wonders if all these kids growing up in Ohio had caused their ability to be open minded to each other to be stunted. She sensed a need to fit in with a group, and no sense of encouragement to try and expand interests. The same was true for the teachers at McKinley. Either the teachers didn't give a shit about the students or didn't give a shit about what they were teaching them, or they cared almost too much and smothered them. Or there was Sue Sylvester, who was in a class completely on her own.

The second thing that Alex realized was that this assignment was going to be a huge pain in the ass. Alex walked through the double doors and headed towards the office in order to finish registering for classes and to get her schedule. She ignored the looks from the other students in the halls, annoyed by the fact that it seems the cheerleaders and jocks happened to be among the majority of students in halls before school. Alex wonders if new students are a rare event high schools in the middle of Ohio. She can hear whispering as soon as she passes as well as whistles from some of the more obnoxious jocks in the hallway. Granted, Alex is not an absolute bombshell but she is not unattractive. She is about 5"6, 130lbs. She would not be considered skinny, but she is not fat. One can tell just by looking at her that she is healthy and very fit. She is a girl who can rock muscle. She has light brown hair (that gets streaked with blonde when she is out in the sun) and beautiful hazel eyes, and tan skin. Although she is from California, Alex cares little about fashion and is wearing jeans, chucks, and a grey, v-neck t-shirt. Her green paratrooper messenger bag is slung over her shoulder. Part of her wonders if her clothes (considering everyone around her seems to make a sea of red) are what is causing the stares and whispers behind her back, but she realizes she doesn't care and finally walks into the main office.

The secretary looks up at her and smiles. "You must be Alexandria Heart."

"Yeah." She replies as she reaches out her hand. "Alex, actually."

The secretary looks Alex up and down, then continues the usually formalities. "You are transferring in as a junior?"

"Yes."

"And you are transferring from St. Genesius High School in California?"

"Yes, ma'am." _Might __as __well __be __polite,_ Alex thought.

"Very good, you are all set. Here is your class schedule. It is the first day of classes so there shouldn't be too much work. Here is your locker number and combination that you will be using for the rest of the year. Also here is a school map to help you get around. Most students don't even bother getting textbooks until the second semester but if you want to get ahead, I would suggest going to the library to get your textbooks. Its right down the hall and you can just go in there and rent books for the year." The secretary gave her a wink as if she was divulging important, unknown information and Alex had to wonder what she had gotten herself into.

"Uh, Thanks," Alex says as she grabs her schedule, map and combo and heads out the door. By this time the halls are getting much busier and the jocks and cheerleaders are now joined by "normal" students. '_What __kind __of __school __is __this?__'_ Alex wonders to herself. Slowly she looks at her map to try to gain her bearings. She is so focused on finding the library on her map that it isn't until a flash of blonde runs into her that she remembers she stopped in the middle of the hallway. "What the hell?" She grumbles as she gets up and is about to yell at the blonde bullet until she looks into startling blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry," the blonde says as she quickly gets up and reaches out her hand to help Alex up. "You do realize you are not supposed to stop in the middle of a hallway though."

"Umm… yeah. Right," Alex mumbles as she brushes herself off and makes sure everything is still on her person.

"Wait a second," the blonde gasps. "I have never seen you hear before. Where did you come from?"

"Okay," Alex pauses. "Umm, I just transferred here so that why you have never seen me before. Today is my first day. I'm Alex." Alex extends her hand to the blonde in an attempt to be nice, but instead the blonde throws herself at her in a full blown hug.

"I'm Brittany! I'm so excited to meet you!" Brittany lets Alex go after a few moments, and looks her over, while Alex does the same to this seemingly new friend. Brittany is about three inches taller then her, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a Cheerios uniform, but the thing that Alex notices the most is her body. One thing for sure, Brittany has one of the hottest bodies she has ever seen. Even with the cheerleading outfit on, Alex could see that this girl had the best abs and legs. She had to be a dancer, Alex thought. Alex had learned how to gauge what people did by looking at their how their bodies were built and proportioned. It helped her then know what moves they could do and what they were capable of in a fight. Eighty percent of the time she was right, but the Cheerios outfit definitely helped her guess.

"Where is your locker located?" Brittany asked. Alex scrambled to look at her paper.

"It says I'm locker 17-24. Do you know where that is?" Alex looked at the Brittany, hoping she could help her.

"Yes that's right by my mine and San's! Come on!" Brittany in a flash grabbed Alex's hand, and before Alex could fully react to the invasion of space again, Brittany was dragging her down the hallway at full speed. People turned and looked at the girls as they ran down the hall giving them weird looks. Alex tried to hide her embarrassment but couldn't due to the surprise of being dragged down the hall. '_Liam __is __going __to __kill __me. __Being __dragged __down__ the __hall, __hand __in __hand __with __another __girl __is __not __how __you __blend __in__ to __a__ new __school __in __the __middle __of __Ohio,__'_ Alex berates herself. The next thing she knows Brittany suddenly stops and Alex has to throw her arm in front of her to stop her face from hitting the locker. The last thing she needs is a broken nose on the first day of school. She looks up and the number 1724 stares back at her. Alex is impressed but that's not the thing that catches her attention.

"San! I met a new friend!" Brittany is focused at a girl about two lockers away, Alex turns and feels all the air rush out of her. "San meet Alex?" Brittany turns and looks at her questioningly.

"Alexandria Heart," Alex mumbles out in complete shock.

"Ooooo what a pretty name." Brittany exclaims. The other girl sniggers, but Alex has gotten the impression that this behavior is completely normal for Brittany. "San," She picks up again, "this is Alex Heart. Alex this is my best friend and girlfriend Santana Lopez."

Alex feels the deep brown eyes look her up and down, but doesn't register why. Instead she is shocked at what just happened. Unbeknownst to Brittany, Alex just accomplished the first part of her mission. As she looks at Santana, Alex thanks the fates that Brittany just brought her face to face with the Slayer.


	3. Chapter 2: A Few Months Earlier

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own GLEE or BUFFY**

**Chapter 2**

**A Few Months Earlier**

When Alex walked into her house to see a young British guy standing there waiting for her she knew she was not about to get good news. She had been training with the Scoobies since she was 12 in Los Angeles, in order to help Angel and the other Potentials stationed there fight against Twilight. Of all the things she had learned, and since being told she was a slayer there was a lot on the list, the one rule she never forgot was that when mysterious British men showed up it mean life was about to change.

She was 5 when she felt the power and realized she was different. She was on the playground and was crying because a boy she wanted to hangout with had pushed her to the ground and thrown dirt in her eyes. She was a girl and he didn't want to play with her. She felt so ashamed and embarrassed with the tears streaming down her face, and then it happened. She felt a strength and power course through her whole body, and it caused her anger to flare. Before the five year old Alex realized what was happening she had punched the mean boy in the stomach and he had flown back six feet. That was when the teacher decided to turn around, and despite Alex's attempt to tell her what had happened and that she didn't mean to hurt the boy so bad, she was punished severely. After that she was labeled an outcast by her classmates, a troublemaker by her teachers, and gained the concern of her parents.

After she was labeled by her peers and advisors, Alex spent the next few years of her life learning how to reign in this strength that she had somehow got without wanting. Most of the time, if she was careful, she could keep her strength hidden, keep everything under control and not bringing any attention to herself. But other times her strength would catch up to her and she would do amazing but crazy things. Like the time when she was eight years old and was beaned by the pitcher in a softball game. The next time at bat she hit a line drive so hard and fast back at the pitcher that, despite the fact that the girl had automatically dropped to try and avoid the hit, the ball connected with her head and she fell the rest of the way unconscious (Alex was banned from playing after that). There was the time playing volleyball where she accidentally hit the ball 200 ft in the air (the other girls banned her from playing with them). The final straw was during the school play when she did a kick in the air during a dance and knocked down half the sets (she had to stand in one spot for every scene so it wouldn't happen again). Needless to say by the time Alex was 12 years old she was the definition of awkward teenager, braces and glasses included. She had learned how to be on her own and not need others. She had just accepted the fact that something was wrong with her.

She had gotten into a fight with her parents that night. They lived in a small quiet suburb, next to a park so when Alex needed to get away she just left her house to go for a walk. The neighborhood was safe so it was perfectly fine for a twelve year old to walk in the dark. When Alex saw the man across the street heading towards her the hair on the back of her neck started standing on end. She had no clue why but she felt her body go on full alert. She continued walking towards the man, too pissed off at her parents to head back to the safety of her house, when her senses started going into full on overdrive.

'_What the fuck?'_ she thought, and she looked around her to see if she could see anything unusual. The only thing strange was the man who continued walking towards her on the opposite side of the street. He noticed her watching him and then, to Alex's horror, he began to cross the street towards her side. She stopped and waited, her body slowly tensing as this stranger got closer. When he walked under a streetlamp, she realized why her senses were going off. His eyes were a mustard yellow with green and black around the pupil. He face looked contorted and scarred but what really scared her were the bared teeth. They were sharp, long, pure white, and looked like they could bite into her no problem. Then to her horror the strange man growled, and without any other warning, he charged at her.

Alex let out a scream and began to run the other way, running faster then she ever had in her life, but the man still caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder to wheel her around. Not knowing what else to do Alex went into her self defense training and kicked her attacker in the crotch and then punched his face, sending him flying back ten feet. Despite her shock she continued running away. And when the vampire caught up with her again he wasn't so kind. He threw his arm around her neck cutting off her air supply then took his other arm and punched her in the kidneys and ribs repeatedly. As her body slowly began to shut down, due to the pain or the lack of oxygen she wasn't sure, but she slowly collapsed into her attackers arms. He released her throat and instead moved his hand to her forehead to tilt her head so he could bite her neck. Her last thought was _'Oh My God, he's a vampire.'_ Not the most poetic thought but that was her last memory before she passed out.

* * *

><p>When she woke up a tall, dark haired man in a leather jacket stood over her with a tablet by her nose. She was very groggy, and looked into his black eyes before she realized what had happened. She jerked up looking around for the man who was about to bite her. He was nowhere to be seen. Instead she saw three new people looking at her, the man who had used the ammonia bullet to wake her up, a shaggy white man, about 40 with glasses, and a tough looking 25 year old red head woman. The next thing she noticed was the pile of dust next to the woman. The man with the glasses looked at her and then startled her by saying, "Alex, are you ok?"<p>

Alex decided to ignore the fact that this stranger just happened to know her name and instead asked what she felt was the most pertinent question at the time. "What the fuck just happened?" was the only response she could think of to solve her confusion.

It took Angel and Wesley a long time to make Alex realize and comprehend what just happened. They explained the events that happened in Sunnydale seven years earlier to make her powers activate. They explained that she was a potential slayer and when the final battle of the Hellmouth happen the powers of all the Slayers in the world were activated. They said they had been looking for her for two weeks because the battle in Los Angeles was beginning to build and they were recruiting. They confirmed her realization that the man that had almost killed her was in fact a vampire and that there were many other dark monsters out there like him. Alex took in what they had to say, and eventually calmed down enough to realize everything was true. Of all the things that happened that night Alex mostly remembers looking at the Slayer who was with them and finally realizing that she wasn't alone. She realized that the exile that others had been putting her through was because they didn't understand her. Instead of being scared of her fate, she was excited to finally have a sense of purpose and a place to belong. It was as if all those years of being on her own made her ready to find and meet other girls like herself.

Angel and the Slayer left after that, and Wesley walked her home. He came the next day to talk to Alex's parents saying that Alex had received a full ride to a local school. He claimed that Alex had a unique type of thinking that his school knew how to deal with. At the end of their rope Alex's parents immediately agreed. In Alex's mind she felt like a mutant being rescued by Professor X. She was excited yet nervous for the change in her life.

The next thing Alex knew she was taken out of her school and "transferred" to a school in Los Angeles. The new school, which was named St. Genesius (the patron saint of actors) because the school was constantly covering for itself, was actually a combination of real school and Slayer training camp. Saint Genesius ran like a normal middle school and high school, although after school curricular activities included fight training and studies on Vampires, Werewolves, and Zombies. Alex finally made friends, and began to grow out of her awkwardness. Her eyes finally adjusted and she didn't need her glasses. She eventually got her braces off. She soon learned how to control her body and fully function in it. Alex grew very adept at fighting, slowly going to the top of her class in grades and skills.

When she was fifteen Alex began to realize that when strange British men showed up, her life was about to change. As a "Potential" (which not meant Slayer in training), Alex was not assigned a watcher since she was part of the army. When watchers came it meant a new assignment. When she was fifteen, Alex was asked to stop her training and instead help the others in Los Angeles with the fight against Twilight. This new watcher's name was Quarmby, and although he wasn't specifically assigned to her, he did represent an important change. He was older then Wesley, and had much more power and wisdom. He was impressed with Alex's progress, her ability at fighting and felt that she was ready for the real thing. The next thing Alex knew she and a small batch of her friends no longer had to train after school. Instead they started doing nightly patrols and ambushes, and actually had to fight what they had been learning about and training for.

Alex's first fight did not go as smoothly as she wanted. Despite all of her training, she was not ready for the strength that vampires had. She broke her nose in the first fight and had stomach cut by her own stake. Not a mortal wound but she was definitely embarrassed. She was thankful for her healing ability. After that her injuries became few and far between. She broke a finger when a vampire dodged a hit and she punched a wall. A zombie dislocated her shoulder and a werewolf broke her arm when he stepped on it. But she still grew and learned. She became the leading slayer against werewolves, and soon became on of the most seasoned warriors in the LA area. Alex finally felt like she had a purpose. She got along with her family (because she had an outlet for her strength, and had friends). She hated how the fight was escalating in LA but she was happy to have comrades to share the fight with. That was until she came home to the new British man.

* * *

><p>When Alex walked in the door and saw the new person her whole body stiffened, not because she sensed danger but because she knew that she was not going to like what he was going to say. He turned to look at her and simply said, "Alex Heart?"<p>

The last thing Alex wanted to do was answer him back, but she knew she had to. "Yeah," she simply replied.

The British man smiled. "My name is Liam. I am your watcher."

Liam was very young, in his mid twenties, with dark blonde hair, green eyes, and a caring smile. He also gave off a young nerdy librarian feel. Although he gave off a trusting vibe Alex decided she was going to hate him for now.

"Why do I all of a sudden need a watcher?" she shot back, "I thought since there are so many of us that they aren't handing you guys out anymore." She saw Liam's smile flicker. Obviously he was not used to handling moody teenagers. He quickly replaced the smile and began to answer her questions.

"Quarmby sent me. He told me that you are now my charge. He has been very impressed with your abilities since you were moved to active duty and feels that you are one of the few who are prepared and responsible enough for a new assignment." Alex sniggered back at him.

"Wow, nice speech. Have you been practicing that a lot?"

For the first time, Liam showed his full inexperience. "Well actually yes, how did you know?"

"You have trained me well," Alex sarcastically replied. "But I will stop you now. I don't want the assignment. Give it to someone else." Alex walked decidedly over to the door and opened it, motioning for Liam to leave. He instead stared at her incredulously.

"Are you not even going to let me pitch it to you?" He stammered kind of shocked.

"Why would I if I'm not interested?" Alex immediately shot back. Liam then paused and gave her a look that almost scared her.

"I have been preparing this assignment for weeks, and looked forward to meeting you. Now I am not going to throw all my preparation away. Now sit down and let me pitch this to you and then we are going to pack, because to be frank Alex, you are the only person prepared to do this right now." Liam the walked over to the shocked Alex, shut the door, and lead her over to the couch, where she waited for Liam to set up a projector, screen, and laptop.

"Did you just graduate from watcher school or whatever? This seems a bit amateurish," Alex goaded.

All it got her was a dirty glare from Liam followed by a "Shut up and let me do this my way." Alex sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"So you know that the Scoobies lead by Buffy have outposts over different Hellmouths all over the world trying to battle Twilig"—

Alex cut him off quickly. "I have been working with the Scoobies for four years. Please just cut to the chase Liam."

"Ok well we think we have located another Hellmouth in the United States and we, you and I, need to go and keep an eye on it for a while until we can set up another outpost there." Liam looked up expectantly.

"What?" She responded confused, "I feel a 'but' coming on or something so please just continue and give me the whole story."

"Ok well there is one other slayer there already, but the situation is rather delicate."

Alex tilted her head a bit. "Meaning?"

"The Slayer there has no idea that there are other Slayers out there. She and her watchers have been holding down the front on their own, but since we realized that she is in a town with a Hellmouth we felt the need to get at least some back up there fast."

"Ok makes sense so far I guess. Why doesn't she know about all the Slayers?"

"The town is a little isolated, so they are working off of old myths and books, so they have no idea about what happened in Sunnydale."

"Ok, so far so good. Keep giving me the scoop Li." Alex grinned at him to see how he would react to her new nickname.

"Please don't call me that," he shot back. Liam then quickly too a breath, brought a picture of a beautiful, tan, black haired Hispanic beauty and continued.

"The Slayer's name is Santana Lopez. She is 5'5", Latina and known as the head bitch on campus. Her father is a doctor, Mother a Lawyer. Santana used to be on the Cheerios but quit last year when, I'm assuming, her slayer duties became too taxing. She is an average student, fluent in Spanish, knows how to kick butt. Oh and she's on the Glee Club."

Alex snorted very loudly at this point, but Liam gave her a dirty look and continued.

"Her watchers," He brought up too new pictures one of an older, mean looking, blonde woman in a red track suit, the other of a light brown haired man in his thirties with kind blue eyes and heavily gelled hair, "are Sue Sylvester the cheer coach, and Will Schuster the Spanish Teacher and Glee coach." Alex raised her hand at this point in order to interrupt Liam's spiel without him getting mad at her. "Yes, Alex?"

"Why does she have two watchers?" The questions seems rather obvious to her, but Liam rolls his eyes.

"In order to be a watcher you need to have the perfect balance of being firm and controling yet also be fully aware and understanding of your Slayers feeling and limits. There was no one in Lima who had that balance so when Santana was activated they picked the two people who, when combined, had that balance. From what I have heard they don't get along at all though." Liam smirked at this, but Alex cleared her throat to get him to continue. "Anyways, your assignment Alex is to transfer to Santana's High School, William McKinley. You will be enrolled in most of her classes and you are going to join the Glee Club"- Alex attempted to interrupt him at this point with a 'You gotta be kidding me!' but Liam raised his hand and cut her off to continue. "I have read in your file that you can sing and read music so you will have no problem doing it so shut your mouth."

Alex quickly quieted down, much to her dismay, and looked at Liam to finish his breakdown of her, apparently mandatory, mission. "You mission is to become friends with Santana, get her to trust you and then, when the time is right, let her know who you are. Then the five of us can adapt together and face what comes our way when the time comes until they can send us back up."

"Why can't I just go in and tell her who we are and start from there?" Alex questioned. She felt this plan was a little too complicated and elaborate for its own good.

"We need to gain their trust. We need to convince them that we are actually allies and that we are there to help them. If we just run in there with guns blazing and acting superior we will not be able to get far. If you thought you were the only slayer in the world and someone just showed up telling you otherwise would you trust them?" Liam made perfect sense and Alex hated him for it.

With nothing left to interrupt him with, Alex looked at Liam to see if he had anything else to say but he seemed about done. She sat there in silence for a few minutes, processing what Liam had just said, and then the full gravity of her assignment hit her. "Wait a minute, if an apocalypse happens, and the Scoobies are unable to send back-up, and we can't figure out what's going on then Santana and I are going to be on our own huh?"

Liam looked shocked when he realized how smart his new slayer was. He did not expect her to grasp the full danger of their assignment until much later. He looked Alex in the eye and just nodded, showing her that they were now on the same page. "And there is no way I can say no to this?" For the first time that night, Alex showed how scared she was of this change that Liam was presenting her with. She didn't want to be on her own again. But the look on Liam's face made her realized she better get used to this idea quick.

"It's just you and me girl," Liam replied lamely. "We are the only ones who can do this."

Alex's shoulders dropped in defeat as she let out a gust of air. Finally she made eye contact with Liam again. "Alright, let's do this. Where are we headed? Where is this amazing, important, apocalyptic, exciting city?"

The look on Liam's face made her realize that once again she was not going to like his answer. "Ummm, the new Hellmouth is in Lima, Ohio."

Alex shot up like a bullet and Liam realized he was about to be in big trouble with the super strong and moody teenager. "Liam, you have got to be fucking kidding me!"

* * *

><p>The next thing Alex knew her dad got a great job offer from Ohio so the family packed up and moved. Liam magically got a job as the new Librarian at McKinley and she was all set to transfer. Her family moved in the middle of July but instead of being allowed to meet students and start fitting in, Liam ran her through tough training and briefing sessions to make her fully prepared for her first day. They both realized that the hardest part was going to get Santana Lopez to trust her and eventually be willing to work with her. Finally she was able to leave training and be a normal teenager again and start school.<p>

And lo and behold, here she was face to face with the girl she thought would be impossible to meet. Santana was gorgeous (_what is in the water in Ohio_) with perfectly tanned skin, dark black hair, and deep chocolate eyes. Santana was very fit, and the light bruising around her knuckles made Alex realize she fought with a vampire the night before. She made a mental note to tell Liam because she should probably start patrolling to help out. Now, all she needed to do was get the Slayer to trust her.


	4. Chapter 3: Patrols and Pant Suits

AN: Hey everyone. I am about to go on holiday for a week so since I was not sure If I was going to be able to update this I wanted to publish a Santana chapter before I left. The story will be switching between my OC and Santana's point of view so hopefully it is not too confusing for you. Thank you for actually taking the time to read this. I started writing this story for me but was so inspired by other stories I was reading I thought I would give publishing a go. See you guys in a week (at the latest).

Sincerely, RM

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own GLEE or BUFFY**

**Chapter 3**

**Santana's POV**

Santana wondered why the hell Brittany would bring this new girl over to speak to her. Granted the new girl was not awful looking and she looked just as shocked by this meeting as she was, but the truth is Santana did not want to deal with this shit. She had been on patrol late the night before, and was absolutely exhausted. She didn't need to be introduced to a new girl. She didn't have time or energy to care. This was her year to focus on Brittany, friends, school, Glee Club, and vampires. Nothing more, nothing less. She raised her eyebrow to try to give Brittany a hint to lose the new girl but instead Brittany decided to start questioning her. "So Alex where are you from?"

"Los Angeles." It came so naturally, Santana realized she was telling the truth. Ok, so maybe new girl had some potential after all.

"Why the hell would you come here?" Santana had to ask. There is no way someone would willingly come to Allen County Ohio when they had grown up in LA (especially when said county was infested with Vampires at that moment). Of course, no one but Santana and her band of friends knew of this infestation. Still, Lima was not the safest place to move to at the moment.

"My dad apparently was offered a job here that he couldn't turn down. Trust me I wasn't too happy about it," Alex deadpanned. Santana, for a moment, felt like there was more to the story that the new girl wasn't telling her, but decided in the interest of not caring to drop it. Then to the new girl's awkward horror—and Santana's annoyance—Brittany decided to go full on interrogation with the girl.

"Ooo… Are you a cheerleader?" Brittany asked excitedly. Santana had to roll her eyes at her girlfriend. Since Santana quit last year to fight vampires full time Brittany had been dying to find a third cheerleader to hang with her and Quinn. Alex seemed to have the body type for it but Santana felt, from the new girls fashion sense, cheerleading was not on the top of her priorities.

"Definitely no," Alex laughed. _Thought so_. Santana smirked. Sometimes being a slayer and a full-time bitch helped.

"Well what did you do at your old school?" Brittany questioned. She looked at Alex expectantly, so Santana followed suit, waiting for the new girl to answer.

"Ummm… I played soccer for the school. I also did a bit of theatre. Sang in a band for a bit." Santana noticed the new girl get a bit nervous. Something was off about this girl and she couldn't put her finger on it. Brittany instead decided to be even more friendly.

"You should join Glee Club?"

"What's a Glee Club?" New Girl seemed lost about it.

"Oh it's awesome!" _Brittany you're just giving this girl tips_. Was there something about her that Santana wasn't seeing? "We sing songs, and we dance, and we compete against other schools. You should totally do if you used to sing and perform and stuff."

"I'll think about it. I'll do anything to get my feet wet." The new girl smiled at this. Santana was shocked that she would even consider joining Glee Club. New Girl obviously didn't know their school that well.

Brittany got that classic lost look on her face. "We don't usually get our feet wet." Brittany looked confused. Santana smiled at her.

"No Brit. She will do anything to fit in," Santana explained. Sometimes she felt she was the only one to get the blonde. Santana heard the new girl laugh at this but when she turned to snap at her and defend Brittany she realized it wasn't out of meanness. The new girl was innocently amused.

"Oh that won't be too hard," Brittany responded to Santana's explanation. "She's hot. She will fit in no matter what she does. She's almost prettier then Quinn." The new girl blushed and then quickly turned to open her locker. Santana knew she didn't have any books to get out of it or put in so she just raised her eyebrow until the new girl closed the locker and had to face them again. Her face was still very red. Obviously she was not used to being told she was attractive or maybe it was the Brittany aspect of it all.

"Ummmm… Thanks?" The new girl had no idea how to handle it. "I'm going to head, umm head to my class now." The New Girl started walking away, still stunned by Brittany's compliment, then, it seemed, realized she had no idea where she was going. Santana had to laugh as Alex turned back around. "Can you tell me where the math classroom is? My first class is Pre-Calc." _Hmmm, she's smart too_, Santana thought.

"It's down the hall. Fourth door on the left from here."

"Cool. Oh do you know where the library is? It's not on the map. I was looking for it before I got, uh, side tracked." Santana laughed, but it was Brittany who answered this one.

"It's on the second floor pass the teachers lounge. I danced there once. It was too quiet though." The new girl raised an eyebrow at this statement, looked at Santana for possible explanation but when she realized Santana was not going to give her one she decided she was going to leave while she was ahead.

"Thanks, I guess I will see you around." The girl turned to walk away, and that was when Brittany decided to answer back.

"We will definitely see you around, Beautiful." Santana noticed the new girl picked up her pace a little quicker and she disappeared among the crowd.

"I think you broke her Brit," Santana jokingly stated. Santana grabbed her book out of her locker and then turned her attention to Brittany's locker to help her out.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked innocently. She then stared questioningly into her locker. Santana sighed.

"I meant with the hot comment. And you are looking for Biology Brit. Your first class is Biology." When Brittany didn't move, Santana reached in and grabbed her book for her.

"But she is hot. Plus she's from California. They are, like, super free minded there, right?"

"I don't know Brit, just lay off a bit."

"But I wasn't laying on her?" Brittany was dead serious, and as much as Santana was used to these types of conversations she still sniggered.

"Never mind, B. Lets go to class." Before Santana could move a step she felt the blonde grab her hand and pull her back towards her. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and pulled her in for a deep kiss. It ended just as suddenly as it started and Santana had to look at Brittany in shock. "What was that for?"

"I just realized that I hadn't kissed you yet today. Plus all the talk about lying on people made me think about you." Santana blushed a little and then grabbed Brittany's hand and started heading towards their classroom.

"I think Alex is really nice." Brittany continued with their previous topic, but Santana was surprised that Brittany was back on the subject of the new girl.

"What is it about her that makes you so interested? She just started today and already she seems to be on your favorites list."

"I don't know. There is just something about her. I just think I want to try and be her friend." Brittany looked Santana in the eyes seriously and Santana realized that for some reason Alex and already made a new best friend. Sometimes Brittany's mind didn't make sense to Santana, but one thing she did trust her girlfriend with was her ability to judge people. If Brittany felt this girl, after one meeting, was nice enough to be her friend, then Santana would be willing to give it a try.

"Ok I will try to befriend the new girl if you want to. Now let's get to class before we're late." Santana dragged Brittany to Biology class. The Girls entered the classroom and made their way to a desk in the back. The classroom was mostly filled with jocks and other cheerios, until Rachel Berry walked into the room. She looked around the classroom, and when she saw Santana and Brittany she bee-lined towards them.

"Just great," Santana muttered to Brittany. "I have only been at school for a half hour and already the midget is trying to ruin my day."

Brittany looked at Santana and just whispered, "Be nice," and then turned her attention towards the small diva. "Hi Rachel!"

"Hi Brittany, Santana." Santana just nodded her head in response. "I hope the last few days have been good for you two."

"Well of course they have been good. Santana and I just stayed in bed all day so they were great actually." Santana blushed quick, and Rachel decided to just change the subject so they could get out of the awkward territory they just stumbled into.

"Did you guys hear we have a new girl in our class?" Rachel was acting as if she was dropping an amazing gossip bomb on them but Santana just yawned.

"Brittany ran into the girl this morning and decided to give her a full on welcome party." Brittany then decided to finish the story.

"I, like literally ran into her. I felt so bad so I took her to her locker and introduced her to San and me. Her name is Alex and she's from LA and I think she might try-out for Glee Club." Brittany was practically jumping up and down in her seat from excitement, but the threatened look that flashed across Rachel's face did not go unnoticed.

"Do you think she's really good?" The small diva seemed to be reliving a nightmare. "Do you think she's going to take all the solos? Oh no she's going to become the star and I am just going to have to be a prop in the background!" With Rachel on the verge of hyperventilating Santana felt the need to step in.

"Berry! Chill the hell down for fucks sake. She's brand new so it would be a few months before she could do that. And she said she used to play soccer so she might not even join. Just breathe." Rachel looked Santana in the eye to see if she was just messing with her, but when she realized that Santana was being genuine she finally relaxed.

"Besides," Brittany added. "She is really nice so I doubt she would want to forcefully take your solos from you." Santana laughed at this and Rachel just grimaced. Then Rachel's face got serious.

"Santana how was your patrol last night?" Rachel had dropped her voice to a whisper so only the three girls could hear the conversation. "When I talked to Mr. Schuster this morning he said the number of vampires every night has been increasing. What does that mean?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Santana responded.

* * *

><p><em>When Santana first was told about her destiny of being the chosen one and having to be the vampire slayer the hardest part of her job was hiding her new profession from her friends and family. Schuster had tried to be sympathetic but Sylvester had looked her in the eye and commanded her that she wasn't allowed to tell anyone else. Luckily everyone in her ragtag band of sidekicks had seen what she did so there was not telling required. Quinn found out first having been walking home with Santana from the local dance club when a dumbass vampire had tried to hit on them. After that life got easier. Just having someone to talk to was a huge relief, but Santana hated the fact that she had to hide everything from Brittany. Puck and Brittany had found out about Santana around the same time, when a few vampires from Carmel High decided it would not only be funny to freak the New Directions out by trashing their choir room and invading the auditorium, but to take out a few of their members as well. After Puck and Finn had slashed the tires they decided to gun for him, not expecting the group assignment that week to be quartets. Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Puck were all in the choir room when they decided to make their grand appearance and Santana was forced to kick ass in front of her friends. <em>

_ Berry however was one situation that bugged the fuck out of Santana. If Santana had her way, Berry would never have found out about her being the Slayer. How was Santana supposed to foresee that there would a very 'Sandy Ryerson' like vampire to come to Lima who was obsessed with pant-suits. When Rachel disappeared everyone was relieved. Santana probably would not have gotten involved if it wasn't for Finn's upset, gassy expression and Mr. Schu reminding her it was her job. It wasn't that she hated Rachel it was that it was so nice to not deal with her for a day. After Santana rescued her, Rachel insisted on joining the others to help Santana in her fight. And so Santana's little ragtag team was assembled. _

* * *

><p>Santana had hoped that having people know her secret would help make life easier for her but instead she seemed to gain an extra level of stress. Rachel and Quinn did research while Puck would help Santana patrol. Brittany did what she did best and that was take care of Santana. But what Santana didn't expect was that she would be considered the leader of her rag tag team and that they would look to her for the answers. Yes, she was the slayer, but she was in the dark just as badly as the rest of them. So questions, along with their constant worry, caused Santana to mostly be annoyed with them. "I found three of them at the cemetery last night, and although I was able to eventually dust them, they are getting stronger. I am hoping it doesn't get much worse because I don't think I will be handle much more if they decide to multiply or even worse tag team me." Brittany eyes widened in fear and worry, and she whimpered a bit. Santana grabbed her hand and continued. "All I know is we need to find out what is happening fast so I can stop it before it gets worse. We need to stop this before I can no longer do this on my own. I doubt there is anyone who can help us if I can't stop it."<p>

All of a sudden, they heard a throat clear from behind them and a tall man with grey hair, glasses, and a lab coat was standing above them. "I'm sure what you ladies have to discuss is very important but I would like to start class now if you don't mind."

The three girls all mumbled together, "Yes, sir," and turned in their seats for the beginning of class.


	5. Chapter 4: Dojos and Spanish

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own GLEE or BUFFY**

**Chapter 4**

Alex's two morning classes went off without a hitch, Pre-calculus proving it wasn't going to be any more fun then at her Slayer high school, and chemistry winning in the most dangerous category considering she did not want to see what some of the idiots in there would do with chemicals. She was hoping she could get through an entire day without having to check in with Liam but towards the end of Chemistry she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. When class ended she headed out the door and looked at her phone to see one new text. When she opened it the text read:

LIBRARY, NOW.

- LIAM

Alex could not believe she had to give a status report and the day was not even half way done yet. She headed up to the second floor, like Brittany suggested, and very quickly found the library. She enters slowly to take the new surroundings in. Being the first day of school there is absolutely no one in the Library. It is a bright library, with white walls and high windows that allow it to be filled with sunshine during the day. It is so unlike any other library that she has seen that Alex laughs at the fact that Liam has to work here. Here she is, in the middle of preparing for a possible apocalypse, and the Library is as bright and happy as Disneyland. Alex is still in the middle of her giggle-fit when Liam steps out from a back room behind the main counter, reading an old book, and looks up to give her a serious look. "Alex please be quiet this is a library."

Alex just smiles at him and says, "My god Liam. Give it a rest. There is no one here." She looks around the library one more time and then grins at her watcher. "Wow Liam you sure know how to pick places to work. This Library is so happy, there is no way I will be able to get any training for the end of the world done in here." _Please let this mean I won't have to keep training._

"I thought that when I first got here as well which is why we have been converting this back storage room into a training dojo. You didn't think you could get out of work that easy did you." Liam raises a quizzical eyebrow at his teenage Slayer to see her reaction to this and can tell that Alex is a bit bummed. "Just because you have started school and your assignment does not mean that I, as your watcher, am going to let you slack off in your other training."

"God, ok. Sorry. Let me see the dojo." Alex stepped forward and follows Liam through the doors he just entered through. They pass shelves and shelves of reference books until they reached what seemed to be a solid wall. Liam just pulled one book out of the nearest shelf and the wall slid open to reveal a beautiful, state of the art, training area and research library. "Wow Liam, you went full out."

"When I realized the gravity of the situation we were possibly being sent into, I made sure the Scoobies knew that we should have all the resources we would need at our disposal to possibly have a fighting chance. When they re-did the Library this summer, we saw it as a perfect opportunity to renovate and expand a bit." Liam seemed pleased with himself, and seemed content with the fact that his Slayer was speechless.

"Well you may not be letting me off any easier but at least I'm getting an upgrade with training facilities." Alex was impressed. She was expecting everything about Ohio to be a down grade from LA. This was a surprising silver lining. If Liam was going to force her to spend her whole existence on this new mission (his words not her) she was happy she would have an amazing place to do it in. "How is it no one is going to notice this giant new addition?"

"As far as the school is concerned this is all reserve Library Stuff. They knew I was bringing my own extensive collection, which is probably why they hired me, so they were willing to let me expand the second floor for them. They don't need to know that the collection is all Slayer texts though." Liam and Alex were looking around like kids in a candy store.

"Liam, do you know where Santana has been training? No way it matches up to this, right?." Alex looked at Liam. He seemed to have learned everything else about the Lima Slayer so she expected him to know the answer.

"She uses the school gym at night and Coach Sylvester's office. I don't know what training regiment they have her on or how prepared she is though." Liam was immersed in his book again and Alex, who loved messing with her watcher, decided to lean against the wall and wait for him to remember why he called her hoping when he remembered it would fluster him a bit.

Liam all of a sudden registered that Alex was still there so he looked at her and decided ask her about her assignment so far. "So you have had math and science so far?"

"Yeah, why do you have my schedule memorized?" Alex was not surprised but she still wanted to give Liam a hard time.

"Well I arranged it so you would have some classes with the new Slayer so you could have ample opportunity to meet her. She is in your next class. I believe it is Spanish with Mr. Schuster. What I would suggest for your first meeting is"—

Alex cut him off there. "I already met her this morning. It was kind of a freak thing. Did you know she was a lesbian?" The shocked look on Liam's face gave Alex the satisfaction that she was finally a step a head of her watcher.

"Wha- What? She's a lesbian? Are you sure?"

"Well her girlfriend was kind of a give away. She was the one who introduced us. She ran into me, like literally."

"I can't believe that fact never came up in my research. How could I have missed that. We could have had you seduce her."

"Whoa. Wait a minute. Slow down Liam. Did you miss the girlfriend part of my spiel? Plus, what the hell gives you the idea that I would be willing to try that plan to begin with?" Liam paused at this and looked at her blushing.

"Did you think Santana Lopez was the only file I read and memorized? It says in yours that you are a bisexual."

Alex exploded at him. "WHAT! How the hell would they know that? Who would have the balls to mark that in my file? I have never told anybody that. What do I have Bisexual tattooed across my forehead?" Alex was pissed. _How the hell would they know that?_ Granted it was true but it was one of the aspects about herself that Alex was not fully comfortable with. She hadn't told anybody because for the longest time she hoped she would wake up one day and it wouldn't be true. She felt that her whole life she was forced to be different and to have her sexuality do the same thing bugged her. She had never told anyone, never had a relationship with anyone for people to realize it, and was baffled that her file would have it printed there in black in white.

Liam just looked at her, ashamed that he had just told his Slayer that her secret was not so secret. "You have been seening psychologist and behavioral therapist since you were entered into the program. Did you really think they wouldn't figure out your sexuality?" Alex just shrugged in response. Despite her initial anger, and the fact that the shock was starting to dissipate, she realized how therapeutic that revelation was. It was the first time Alex had ever heard that label about herself vocalized by someone else. The revelation had terrified her all the more, yet it felt nice that she had one less thing she had to hide from her watcher. "Anyways," Liam continued. "How was your first meeting with the Slayer."

"She is very guarded. She refused to call me by name even after Brittany, her girlfriend introduced us. They questioned me a bit about LA. I fed them the line about school activities that you gave me and Brittany immediately invited me to do Glee Club. I told them I would be interested to check it out so I wouldn't seem too eager. I think I won over the girlfriend more then Santana though. Santana did not seem happy about being forced to meet me at all. I felt like she was analyzing everything I was saying, catching onto my lies. The girlfriend said I was hot though so hopefully she might help Santana trust me. I left after she said that though. I really wasn't sure how to handle that." Alex looked at Liam to see what he would think about experience, but he was chuckling. "What Liam?

"You bolted after the girlfriend? Uh-"

"Brittany."

"Right. You bolted after she told you 'you were hot?' What kind of bisexual are you?"

Alex punched him on the shoulder and while he winced she responded. "The kind who is still deep in the closet, thank you very much. I have no idea how to handle that situation."

"Oh we might have to add flirting to your training lessons," Liam teased but Alex just punched him again.

"Whatever. Oh side note. Santana knuckles were pretty bruised. It looked like she might have gotten into a fight last night. Do you think we should start patrolling?"

"It looked like she was fighting? Well from what I hear she fights a lot. You sure it was vampire fighting that made her knuckles bruise like that."

"All I know," Alex responded with her arms in the air, "is that vampires and other demons are the only creatures that make bruises that take longer then a night to heal."

"Oh fine then. Yes, after training this afternoon we will patrol tonight then." Liam went back to reading his book, but Alex jumped straight up and started at him.

"Wait! I have to train this afternoon?" Alex was hoping since school had started today she might get a bit of time off, but when she looked at Liam's serious face she began to wonder if she would ever get a day off from training. "Fine," she continued giving up on her dream of free afternoons, "I will come by after my last class. Hey can I have all my textbooks? I went through both of my morning classes without them and it might be nice to be able to pay attention in class the rest of the day."

"Yes, let's go out to the main Library."

Alex and Liam slowly made their way out of "Storage" and headed back to the main stacks, being extra sure that the wall closed completely behind them. "Santana should be in your Spanish, History and English classes," Liam continued. "Spanish is next so I would suggest that you don't let anyone know right away that you are fluent."

"Why?" Alex was surprised at this because she thought a shared language would help her and Santana bond. Because of how many countries the Scoobies had bases in (and the fact that she had lived in Los Angeles). Alex had learned Spanish, Italian, and French rather quickly, another reason why she was picked for this lame Lima assignment.

"From what I can tell, Santana assumes that most people don't know what she's saying when she uses Spanish. So it might help her to think you don't know the language." Alex was still staring at him in a confused manner. Oh, I can't explain it. Just, you'll see. Now get to class you have two minutes."

"What? Liam! I need to get this shit to my locker!" Alex grabbed the books and began running out the door.

"Just tell them you got lost. After school Alex!" But Alex was already out the door, cursing Liam under her breath.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schuster was not pleased when she walked in five minutes late. He seemed to have just started introductions, and here she was running in, out of breath. Alex couldn't believe that Liam kept her that long. Now she looked really bad. Mr. Schuster gave her an annoyed look, and she just mumbled. "Sorry, I got lost."<p>

"Quickly go take a seat and try not to be late again Miss…?"

"Heart. I'm really Sorry Mr. Schuster." Out of the corner of her eye, Alex saw Brittany waving wildly at her and motion her to a seat in the back by her and Santana. Santana once again did not look happy but Alex took it as a sign and headed back to the seat to sit down.

"Now that we are done with Miss Heart's interruption, I will continue with my introduction." _Wow, he is not in a good mood today. Liam painted him out to be such a nice guy._ Alex was really confused and turned to see Brittany smiling at her and Santana looking bored.

"Brittany, is he always that grumpy?"

"Oh no. Mr. Schuster is really nice. He probably just woke up under the bed."

Santana leaned forward, looked at Brittany and said "Wrong side of the bed, Britt. And no he's not usually like this. I just have a feeling he got some really bad news or something." _I wonder if that news has anything to do with you and the problems in Ohio._

"Just wondering if I should dread seeing him every day or not."

"Well he's also the coach of Glee Club so if you are going to do that with us better get used to seeing him." Brittany responded lightly, but by this time they heard a throat clear at the front of the room. All three girls whipped their heads to the front to Mr. Schuster looking at them expectantly.

"Are you going to make it a habit of disrupting my class Miss Heart?"

"What? Oh no sir definitely not. I'm sorry." _What is his problem?_ Alex had never had a teacher dislike her and this attention was making her flustered. She saw Santana smirk behind her and then she leaned forward and began to talk to Mr. Schuster in quick Spanish.

"Ella sólo estaba pidiendo una pregunta, el Sr. Schu. Calma o todo el mundo se va a conseguir sospechosas. Está actuando raro. Respirar. Está actuando como entrenador Sylvester.(She was only asking me a question Mr. Schu. Calm down or everyone is going to get suspicious. You are acting weird. Breathe. You are acting like Coach Sylvester.)"

The entire class gasped at the same time. Wow, Santana was good. She had never seen a Slayer need to handle her watcher but Santana dealt with the situation it with ease. Alex looked around the classroom to see if anyone else understood the exchange but she seemed to be the only one. Everyone else had stupid looks on their faces, understanding that Mr. Schue had just got told off by a student, but no one seemed to register what had been said. Alex decided she should mirror them and waited for Mr. Schuster's reaction. _I guess Ohio was nothing like LA where Spanish is the practically the second official language._

Mr. Schuster absorbed Santana's warning, breathed in deeply and suddenly transformed into a different teacher. "I'm sorry Miss Heart, we got off to a bad start. If you have any questions please come ask me and I will help you. Now back to Spanish." By the end of the class, Alex could easily see why Mr. Schuster was one of the favorite teachers at McKinley. He cared about his students, and once again apologized to her at the end of class.

As soon as the bell rang, Alex got up to get her books together. She saw Santana rush to the front of the classroom. So she began to stall until she heard Brittany behind her.

"What class do you have next?"

"Ummm, History. American History."

"Oh me and San too! Want to walk with us."

"Yeah sure, let me just finish grabbing my stuff." _At least now I have an excuse to stay behind._

As Alex finished grabbing her things she noticed Mr. Schue and Santana begin talking to each other in low voices. On top of that they were speaking in rapid Spanish. Now I get why Liam didn't want me to let on I was fluent. Alex decided to listen in to see if she could learn anything. She noticed Mr. Schuster seemed a bit panicked. "Santana ¿está seguro de que luchó tres vampiros anoche? _(Santana are you sure you fought three vampires last night?)_"

Santana rolled her eyes in response. "Sí. Yo estaba allí. Creo que recuerdo cuántos luché. ¿No? (Yes. I was there. I think I would remember how many I fought. Wouldn't you?)"

Schuster still looked uneasily. "Quince Vampiros está en las últimas dos semanas. Definitivamente hay algo les atraer aquí. (That's fifteen vampires in the last two weeks. There is definitely something attracting them here.)"

Alex, by this time, was waiting in the hall with Brittany, listening intently to the conversation. Brittany just looked bored. Santana continued, "Si bien su labor consiste en averiguar lo que es y es mi trabajo para luchar contra ella. Necesito llegar a la clase de historia. (Yeah well it is your job to figure out what that is and it is my job to fight it. I need to get to history class.)"

"I really hate when they do that." Alex snapped out of her eavesdropping to see Brittany looking at her.

"What? Talk in Spanish?" Alex motioned to Santana and Mr. Schuester and Brittany nodded back. Alex was surprised Brittany was kind of opening up to her.

"Yeah they do that when they don't want me to know what they are talking about. All it does is scare me more." Brittany looked a little sad.

"Why would it scare you? It can't be that bad can it?" _I mean I understand it's serious by why are you scared?_ Alex was confused. Brittany face went pale in response and the puzzle clicked in Alex's head. _Oh crap, she knows everything. She know Santana is a slayer._ Alex was amazed. So Brittany at least knew that Santana risked her life fighting deamons. How many other people was she going to need to watch herself with? Alex decided she was going to change the subject.

"I wish I understood Spanish. It's such a beautiful language. If it makes you feel better, I have no idea what they are saying either." Brittany's eyes lit up, and she smiled at Alex. At that moment Santana decided to walk out of the classroom. She looked at Brittany, smiled when she saw how hoppy she looked right at the moment and then turned to Alex, challenging her to explain why she was there. "We have history together so Brittany invited me to walk with you so I don't get lost again."

"Yeah, whatever." Santana turned and began to walk down the hall quickly. Brittany and Alex followed, and Alex realized even with Brittany liking her, it would take a lot more for the HBIC to like her, let alone trust her.


	6. Chapter 5: The Shakespeare Standoff

**A/N: So you will have to forgive me. That fact that I am a Shakespeare nerd completely shows in this chapter. The receiving of the Complete works of William Shakespeare has inspired me to add a fun Shakespeare element to this story that I hope doesn't kill it. This chapter ends their first day of school (was that the longest first day or what) and now that the character's are established we can slowly make our way through this awesome storyline I have in my head. Chapter 6 is in the works right now so I hope you enjoy. **

** RM**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own GLEE or BUFFY**

**Chapter 5**

**Santana's POV**

Santana couldn't believe Mr. Schue had flipped like that. She had been the Slayer for over a year. Coach Sylvester had explained that she was the only line of defense against the demons in the world. She was doing the best she could, but having one of her watchers freak out was not going to help her confidence. Since being told of her destiny last year, and witnessing her friends discover what she was dealing with, Santana felt like her worries had quadrupled. She not only had her watchers freaking out for her (Okay it was mostly Mr. Schue, Coach Sylvester just ran her ass into the ground), but she felt like Brittany, Quinn, Puck, and Rachel were constantly adding to her pressure. It just didn't help. Santana was constantly worried as it was because she realized that if anything happened she had to stop it. Her destiny was enough pressure to begin with, but now, with everyone around her freaking out, Santana felt like she was going to lose it.

And, on top of all that, now Brittany was attaching herself to this new girl and Santana was just hoping she wouldn't turn all head bitch on her for Brittany's sake. The fact that she had to talk Mr. Schue down (and in Spanish no less) did not help the pressure she felt. If Slaying was just going to get worse she wasn't sure how she was going to handle it. There was no one to help her, and she was beginning to think that was what she needed most.

History passed by without any incident. Brittany had Alex sit next to them again, which bugged Santana because, despite her small panic attack happening, she was hoping to get at least some cuddle time during the class since they were in the back. Instead all three of them realized that class was going to be boring the rest of the year. Santana began to doze of while Brittany put her head down and began full on snoring. The new girl just leaned back in her desk, arms crossed over her chest and apparently deep in though.

Towards the end of class the intercom went off. "Santana Lopez. Please go to Coach Sylvester's office at lunch. Santana Lopez. Please report to Coach Sylvester's office at Lunch."

The whole class ooooed. Santana rolled her eyes and glared at anyone who dared to look back at her desk to see her reaction. Brittany (who had woken up when the chimes on the intercom had gone off) just gave her a questioning look, and the new girl just sat watching everything. _Damn, she is freakin' observant._ With a minute before the bell, Santana looked at Alex and decided that if Brittany trusted the new girl then she would hope the new girl would be good enough to watch her. "Hey new girl. Since I'm indisposed during lunch can you watch Britt-Britt? Hang with her, make sure she gets to class and what not."

Granted new girl looked a little annoyed that Santana refused to use her real name, but she just nodded. "Yeah that's fine. Not like I know anyone else around here."

When the bell rang, Santana grabbed her stuff and began to leave the class when she heard Brittany behind her. "I'll see you later right?" Santana turned around and Santana saw the flash of worry ripple across her girlfriends face.

"Of course I will see you later babe. Take care of Alex ok. She needs someone to show her the ropes." Brittany reached out for Santana's hand, squeezed it, and then turned back to Alex.

"Come on Alex. I can introduce you to the Glee Kids. Let's get you more friends."

Santana smiled and headed out the door towards Sue's office. As students hurried around her to get to the cafeteria to eat and catch up with friends, Santana was just worried about what coach Sylvester would want from her today. She would probably be pissed about the fact that Santana went straight to Mr. Schuester about her patrol last night instead of her, but the fact was out of the two watchers Mr. Schuester was more understanding of how hard her fated position was. Sue wanted her to be in the best shape possible so she wouldn't be entirely helpless. Considering every time she saw coach now it was for training sessions or coach telling her to patrol certain areas, Santana was not looking forward to meeting with her other watcher.

She only had time to knock on the door once before Santana heard a curt "Come in."

Sue was sitting at her desk in her trade mark red track suit looking at her Cheerios binder. "You wanted to see me Coach Sylvester."

"Santana, what took you so long?"

"Ummm, classes just got out coach."

"Is that what I asked? Next time I expect you to run. Now sit down." _Ok whoa, why is coach in a bad mood too. Is she freakin' out like Mr. Schue because I need someone besides me to hold it together._

Santana waited for Sue Sylvester to finally stop what she was doing and look at her, but when Santana realized that Sue's face was a little laced with worry she knew this meeting was not going to help her feel any better about her unknown demon predicament that was apparently escalating.

"So I heard Will had wasn't able to control his temper during his Spanish classes this morning."

"No he wasn't. He seemed really worried about it afterwards as well. I answered all his questions after class but I feel like I didn't give him the answers he wanted. Coach what is going on?"

Sue was quiet for a moment, and Santana flashed to Brittany when she would quiet down in order to think hard about how she was going to word the next question out of her mouth. Finally Sue spoke, "Santana to tell you the truth, Will and I have no idea what is happening in Lima right now. But obviously something has happened in the last couple of months to change the dynamic here. Based on the escalation in vampire activity, we can only assume that they are multiplying in numbers, building up for a more aggressive attack. I'm afraid this is only the tip of the iceberg. At least that's what we are being lead to believe."

Santana just looked at Sue and knew that the fear she was feeling inside was being fully expressed on her face. She appreciated that Coach Sylvester wasn't freaking out like Mr. Schue had this morning but she didn't expect coach to tell her flat out that this was only the beginning. She had told her watchers about the amount of vampires she had been facing, but she didn't have the heart to tell them how difficult it was. Every vamp was somehow getting stronger, and if their numbers were only increasing, how long would it take for one to defeat her?

Sue saw Santana's worried face and attempted to comfort her. "I know that this isn't exactly the best news to be receiving right now, but think of it this way. We could easily be wrong. Whatever it is I think we have enough man power on your side to figure whatever this is out. We will be ready."

Santana just nodded, still stunned and looked at coach to see if she had any other bombs she needed to drop on her. "Until we know what is happening I'm afraid you are going to need to patrol every night until we figure stuff out. Ok, Lopez?"

The sharp use of her last name snapped Santana out of her panic attack. This was turning out to be the worst first day of school ever. "Is that all you needed from me coach?"

"Yes. Make sure you come by after Cheerios for the usual training session, and you will patrol tonight starting at 9. Is that clear?"

"Yes, coach." Santana slowly got up and, like turtle headed for the office door.

"Santana!" Santana turned back around wondering what coach was going to say to her now. "You might want to wipe that terrified look off your face before you see your posse. They are going to instantly realize something is up."

"Right, thanks coach." And with that Santana made sure she got out of the office completely before she slowed down again.

* * *

><p>Santana walked into the cafeteria to witness all of her friends laughing and having a good time. All the Glee Club kids were gathered around the table and catching up. Artie, Tina, Mike, Kurt and Mercedes were together discussing music and summer adventures. Rachel and Finn were together, just the two of them, probably talking about Glee club because Santana noticed Rachel was sending threatened looks towards Alex. Brittany, Puck, Quinn, and Alex were also in their own little group. Santana saw Alex look up and see her in the entrance and that was when Santana realized her face was still carrying the panicked look from Coaches' office. She quickly changed it to her classic smirk just as Brittany and Quinn turned around to see what Alex was looking at. Brittany just jumped up excitedly and ran over to Santana, while Quinn just turned back to Alex waiting for them to come back over after their moment.<p>

As much as Santana wanted to fool her friends, no matter how happy everyone around her seemed, Santana found it impossible to use their laughter to pull her out of her mood. She sat at the table in her own space, zoning out and not paying attention. _How am I supposed to handle this when Sue Sylvester is beginning to fear what is happening? I can't do this. I can't protect my friends if I have no idea what is going on. How can I face the unknown? What the fuck is going on? How much am I supposed to sacrifice?_ Santana no longer knew what the conversations around her were about, she was just in her own bubble. It was finally Quinn's voice her pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Santana! Santana! Hello what did Coach want with you? They announced it to the whole school?"

"Oh right, she just wanted to see if I had enough time to do Cheerios again. She wanted another girl for the bottom of the pyramid." Alex, Puck, and Brittany sniggered at this. _Apparently they have told Alex about Coach Sylvester._ Santana looked at Quinn though, and when their eyes met she knew her friend had seen right through her joke. Of all the people to know about my secret it had to be the girl who can read me completely. While the other three were still laughing and in a good mood Quinn mouthed _Later _to Santana, and turned back to the rest of the group. It seemed almost immediately after this the bell for classes rang, so everyone grabbed their things and began to head out.

Quinn turned to Alex, "Where is your next class? We need to keep you from getting lost again."

Alex just laughed, "Am I really that infamous already? I apparently have Shakespeare next. English." _This girl is in a lot of the same classes as me._ But Quinn quickly looked at her schedule.

"I'm pretty sure the four of us have that as well. Let's go or we will be late. Puck, pay attention. Come on!"

Santana followed her friends still lost in her own thoughts. _What is the chance that all five of us would have a class together? This is so weird._

The five of them easily reached their English class and got five desks in the back of the classroom over three rows. Alex sat in front of Puck, Quinn in front of Brittany, and Santana was in her own row alone in the corner. After everyone had settled the teacher walked in and began to immediately lecture on who was William Shakespeare and why they would be studying him over the next year. Santana unfortunately realized that meant this class was going to be just as boring as the rest of them so she decided to zone out. Her teacher's voice became a low drone in the back of her mind as she started staring at the blank page of her notebook doodling. She continued starting and doodling until she realized the droning in the back of her mine had silenced. In fact there wasn't any noise at all. Santana quickly jerked out of her boredom and realized that the entire class, including the teacher, was staring open mouthed at… Alex?

"Excuse me young lady what did you say?"

"Ummm…" Santana sensed the girls panic as she realized the entire room was focused on her. _How many classes can this girl disrupt in one day?_ "I was just continuing the quote. You said, 'But soft, what light through yonder window breaks'. I just was continuing it. 'It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she.' It's the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet."

If anyone's mouth was still opened, it dropped even lower at this point. Santana was amazed that Alex had pulled that out of her head. Granted it was Romeo and Juliet, but still she just quoted Shakespeare like it was nothing. Santana looked at the teacher expecting her to seem impressed by her student's mind but instead the teacher seemed threatened. She straightened out, gave Alex a death glare, and started spouting out more Shakespeare at her.

"The quality of mercy is not strain'd,-"

"'It droppeth as the gentle rain from heaven Upon the place beneath. It is twice blest: It blesseth him that gives and him that takes.' Merchant of Venice, the Trial Scene."

The teacher once again looked flustered. Alex looked calm but refused to make eye contact with the now furious woman.

"To be or not to be-"

"' That is the question: Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, Or to take arms against a sea of troubles And by opposing end them.' Hamlet. Come on teacher if you are going to insist on this game, at least challenge me."

For the first time since she had met her this morning, Santana, as well as the rest of the class, was completely interested in what the new girl was doing right now. Whether it was her intention to show up the teacher or not, Santana was starting to realize that the new girl had balls. She noticed Alex was still refusing to look and the now enraged teacher above her, but to Santana's satisfaction, didn't look like she was about to back down.

"I know a place where the wild thyme blows-"

"'Where the oxlips and the nodding violets grows, quite over canopied with luscious woodbine,' Midsummer Nights Dream, Oberon."

"My mistress's eyes are nothing like the sun-"

"'Coral is far more red than her lips' red; If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun; If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head. I have seen roses damasked, red and white, But no such roses see I in her cheeks; And in some perfumes is there more delight Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks. I love to hear her speak, yet well I know That music hath a far more pleasing sound; I grant I never saw a goddess go; My mistress when she walks treads on the ground. And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare As any she belied with false compare.' Sonnet 130. You know what, bite me you incompetent hack!"

The entire class was completely quiet. The teacher looked absolutely shocked, just staring and what was probably the first smart Shakespeare student she had ever taught in Ohio. The teacher seemed lost for words until she was able to mouth, "What are you?" Alex just sat there completely confident yet refusing to look at the teacher that she had just shown up and humiliated. No one was moving, and everyone was unsure about what they needed to do next. Finally the teacher broke out of the shock, looked around the room, and just yelled, "Get out. Everybody get out of this classroom right now."

No one needed to be told twice, so they all collected their things and quietly exited the room. Alex left before the other four were finished, but Santana for the first time that day wanted to talk to the new girl. As she started to head out, Puck sidled up next to her and whispered. "Dude, that was awesome. I like her."

"Keep it in your pants Puckerman!" Santana whispered harshly as she headed out the room. She finally saw Alex just down the hallway and called out, "Alex wait up!"

Alex paused and turned around to see who called her. When Santana caught up Alex just smiled.

"You realize that's the first time you haven't called me new girl all day?"

Santana paused for a second, and by this time Puck, Quinn, and Brittany had all caught up as well. "Really? Well in order to be known by name you need to earn my respect and girl I think you just got the whole school to notice you."

"Heart that was badass!" Puck looked at Alex excitedly until Santana elbowed him in the ribs.

"Uh Oh, you have Santana calling you by your real name. Puck is referring to you fondly by your last. I think that stunt just leaped-frogged you into the social scene Alex." Quinn was looking at Santana and Puck's reactions, and had an amused look on her face. "But, Alex," Ouinn continued, "you have to tell me. What are you, some sort of Shakespeare Savant?" Through all this, Santana noticed that Brittany was just very confused, but was happy to see that her new friend was now completely fitting in.

"No, I'm not a savant. I just have taken a Shakespeare class before. Plus all the teachers at my old school were British so it was required curriculum in like every class. If we were taking a class on Milton or Dickens that would not have just happened."

"Dude did you see her face! Classic!" Puck, to Santana's amusement, was absolutely ecstatic. "Anyways, ladies, since we have the rest of the period to kill before classes continue, shall we head to the janitor's closet for a little sookie sookie?"

Puck's proposition was greeted by four 'ewwws', a shocked look from Alex, and a hard punch in the shoulder courtesy of Santana. The four girls turned and left Puck wincing in pain from Santana's punch as they decided to head to the lunch tables to kill time before the last class.

Santana's last class passed without any new drama. She and Brittany had art while the new girl had P.E. After the final bell rang Brittany headed towards Cheerios practice while Santana decided to head to her locker to kill time before she had to train with Coach Sylvester that afternoon. She was not looking forward to patrolling that night. Despite the amusement that the 'Shakespeare Standoff' had caused, in Art the challenge of her current situation once again hit her full force. Santana was so immersed in her thoughts she didn't even notice that Alex had come to her own locker right next to her. Once again, someone's voice had to pull her out of her thoughts.

"Santana? Are you ok?"

Santana looked at the new girl beside her and realized that she had actual concern for her on her face. It wasn't laced with the fear that everyone else around her had. It was refreshing, but Santana realized that she needed to focus once again. "Yeah, of course I'm fine. It's only the first day right?"

"Right." Alex turned back to her locker, but Santana decided for Brittany's sake that she was going to continue reaching out.

"How was your first day in Hell?" _Pun completely intended_.

"Well, despite the fact that I might get detention for the rest of the semester once that teacher gets her ability to talk back, it was fine. Eventful though."

Santana laughed, closed her locker and began to walk off. "Seriously. Well see you tomorrow, Alex."

She was halfway down the hall, when she heard Alex call her name again. "Hey Santana." _Oh god, what could she possibly need_? Santana turned back around waiting for Alex to catch up. "Look I know that we just met today, and it is probably not my place but I noticed that you seem to have something very important on your mind. You are walking around like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. Anyways, I know we are not completely friends, and that you have plenty of people to talk to but if you happen to need me here's my number." Alex handed Santana a piece of paper, and Santana surprised herself when she took it from her. "I was pretty well known for being an awesome listener, so if you need a sounding board let me know."

As Alex turned and began to walk away it hit Santana what this girl had just offered and she felt a little touched. "Thanks Alex."

Alex just waived her hand over her shoulder and continued walking off. Then Santana heard the most ironic statement she had ever heard. "Smile Santana. It's not like it's the end of the world."

_Oh if only you knew, Alex Heart. If only you knew. _


	7. Chapter 6: Auditions

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I am an author who comes up with all of the big moments in a story but has a hard time coming up with the important connecting points in between. I hope this chapter is at least read-able considering it took me almost two weeks to figure out what I wanted to do with it. Please let me know what I can work on and hopefully once I figure out all the ground work and start getting into my ideas things will flow more. Thanks for reading.**

**RM**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own GLEE or BUFFY**

**Chapter 6**

So despite being forced by Liam to have extra training sessions for her outburst with her Shakespeare teacher, Alex quickly figured out her place in McKinley and was able to get a sense of a "normal" routine in her life. Alex gained a reputation as a "brainy badass" (which seemed to her to be an ironic combination) which helped her to be accepted by her classmates, but caused the teachers to be frightened of having a smart student in their classrooms for once. She became legendary when word spread around the school that the Shakespeare teacher had quit due to a nervous breakdown. The new teacher, Ms. Holly Holliday (despite having a name fit for a stripper) seemed to have a younger, and accurate handle on the Bard so Alex just kept her mouth shut, paid attention to her classes, and the first two weeks went by without any incident, school wise that is.

Now that he found himself in Lima and surrounded by students Liam, in Alex's mind, had become even more determined to run her into the ground. His determination to train Alex to the point of exhaustion so he could be sure she was fully prepared to help Santana once they revealed to the Slayer that she had an ally meant that Alex had absolutely no free time and lived a life of pain. After school ended at three, Alex would wait for everyone to clear out of the halls and make her way to the Library for a 5 hour training session with Liam, where he would test her on weapons, fighting styles, and physical ability, as well as quiz her on the Slayer handbook. The most brutal part about it was that after the training sessions were done Alex needed to go home, eat dinner, do homework, and sneak out of her house to patrol around 10:30pm. Liam told her to avoid Santana at all cost at night until they figured out how they were going to tell her the truth. With this constant grueling schedule, Alex felt she was stuck in a state where her body was permanently sore, her mind permanently tired, and it didn't look like there was going to be any rest. That was until she had been at school two weeks.

Although she still wouldn't consider herself best friends with Santana, Alex found herself being accepted into her tight-knit group of friends. Brittany was still as sweet and as awkward as ever. Puck seemed to have developed a crush on her due to the "Shakespeare Stand-off" but Alex just tried to ignore it. Quinn was completely cool, and that Rachel girl still seemed to give her awkward glares. The rest of the kids in Glee club seemed really cool, but Alex hadn't thought about joining until Santana of all people broached the subject at lunch on Monday. "So Alex, were you still considering Brit's offer of joining us in Glee Club?"

Everyone turned to stare at her, and even though Alex knew Liam had told her she had to be in Glee, she still realized that she had to be careful in every situation with these people until they told Santana. "I don't know actually. I'm not opposed to the idea, but I'm still not entirely sure it's for me."

Brittany started pouting. "Alex you should join with us. It will be fun to hang out with you after school too."

"What exactly would I have to do?" Alex posed to the group. Brittany and Puck looked excited while Rachel seemed to not enjoy the conversation at all.

"We are having auditions after school. You just show up and sing a song. Mr. Schuster accepts everyone so you shouldn't even get nervous about it." Brittany was bouncing up and down in her seat as she answered but Alex, upon processing what she said started to panic.

"Wait! What do you mean auditions are this afternoon? I don't have anything ready. You could have a least given me a little notice Brittany!" Alex knew she would be auditioning no matter what but she was hoping she wouldn't have to look like an idiot while doing it.

Quinn looked like she pitied Alex and tried to comfort her. "Alex it's going to be fine. Stop freaking out on us and take deep breaths. He accepts everyone so as long you show up and sing something you will get in if you want to."

Alex still in panic mode realized that what she wanted was to find her watcher and see if he had a game plan for this. So despite Quinn's expert advice she got up from the table telling everyone she would go sign the list for auditions and made her way towards the announcement board and Liam. She quickly wrote her name down on the board, not even looking at the other three names on the list, and ran through the Library disrupting everyone there until she finally found Liam in his office. "Liam! Since you have had a plan for everything else so far what song am I singing for my Glee Club audition?"

* * *

><p>Liam gave her two suggestions. One: don't do anything from a musical. Two: play it on acoustic guitar. From there Alex racked her brain for songs that she knew how to play. She texted her mom to bring her guitar to school and played through her entire iPOD in the back of her classes. She finally settled on one song, but as she sat in the auditorium, with the other Glee kids who had taken her in as a friend the last two weeks and a couple new faces, she questioned whether she was just about to make an utter ass of herself. Mr. Schuester sat behind all of his Glee kids at a desk in the middle of the audience and looked over the paper at the names of those who signed up. Finally he called the first name. "Sam Evans!"<p>

A tall white boy stood up and began to walk up on stage. He had bleach blonde hair in a surfer cut and Alex though he belonged on the beach in California not in Ohio. He was cute but definitely not Alex's type. When he finally got up on the stage he grabbed the guitar that was up there and nervously spoke into the microphone. "Hi, I'm Sam Evans. I will be singing Billionaire." He stood back and began playing the first few chords and then began singing to his hearts content. Alex paid attention long enough to see that the kid had a good voice and then let her nerves take over her brain again. When Sam finished everyone around Alex clapped and cheered, but she just sank lower into her seat dreading her name being called.

Sam put the guitar back and made his way back down to his seat. Mr. Schuester called out another name but Alex was too terrified to even listen to who it was. It turned out that person was a no show, so then Mr. Schuester uttered the words Alex had been dreading since she walked into the auditorium. "Alex Heart. It's your turn."

Alex's face turned a pale shade of green. As she grabbed her guitar case and got up she made eye contact with Brittany and Quinn who both shot her a thumbs up. She grimaced at them and then made her way onto the stage. She got her guitar out of its case, quickly tuned it and then walked up to the microphone to do the normal introductions. When she opened her mouth to speak though no sound came out, so she stepped back, cleared her throat and tried again. "Sorry guys I'm really nervous about this." The audience politely laughed at her confession so with that tiny spark of confidence Alex continued. "My name is Alex Heart and I will be singing Black Horse and The Cherry Tree by K.T. Tunstall."

With that Alex just began playing the song on her guitar and decided to just rock out to it. She had picked the song not only because it was fun and easy for her to play at the last minute but it was nice and easy for her to sing with her alto voice. It wasn't difficult, it was just safe and that is what she felt she needed in this situation. And because she was so used to the song she realized that the more she played the more comfortable she got. By the end of the song she was actually having fun, and when she hit the last chord, Brittany, Quinn, and Puck stood up and cheered for her loudly followed by the rest of the Glee kids. Even Santana joined in. She heard Mr. Schuester chime in from the back, "That was very good Alex, thank you!"

With that Alex turn back around and headed toward her case to put her guitar away when she heard Mr. Schue call out the fourth name on the list. "Lindsay Heckert".

Alex tried to get off the stage before this new person's audition but as she was finishing the last lock on her case she heard a voice come from behind her. "Hey before you finish putting that away do you think you could accompany me?"

Alex whipped around to face the stranger and realized that this new girl must be the Lindsay Heckert that Mr. Schue had just called. She was about Alex's height with pale skin, brown hair, and gorgeous grey eyes. She was beautiful, and Alex couldn't help but think that she wanted to get to know her better. "Umm yeah I maybe could. What song are you singing?"

Lindsay's face brightened up it seemed and Alex began to wonder if Lindsay had thought she would say no. "I was going to do Kate Voegele's version of Halelujah. Could you play for me?"

"Um. Yeah. You start and I will keep up with you." Alex quickly bent down to her guitar case and opened it right back up. "What key?"

Lindsay quickly whispered it to her and headed over to the microphone to do the introductions. She then looked back at Alex and made eye contact with her, nodded, and Alex began to play the song. Alex focused on Lindsay and her voice to make sure she kept tempo and was playing the song exactly as she wanted it. And, surprisingly, despite not hearing the song in _forever_ Alex only messed up a couple of times. Lindsay's voice was absolutely captivating. It was rich and soulful and Alex felt like she could listen to it for days. _This girl is totally putting me to shame._ No matter how hard she tried to fight it the more Alex played and watched Lindsay sing the more she couldn't help but feel an instant attraction to the girl. Before she knew it the song was over and as Alex strummed the last chord everyone in New Directions stood up and cheered for Lindsay.

Alex turned around back to her guitar case but Lindsay's voice caught her attention once again. "Thanks for playing for me Alex. That was really fun. We should do that again just for the heck of it sometime. It's hard to find such an attentive and professional musician."

Even though she tried to act as nonchalant as possible Alex still couldn't hide the slight blush that sprouted on her face when the attentive part came up. "Definitely. You are an amazing singer by the way."

"You realize you were amazing too right?"

"Naw, just thought this would be a good way to make friends at a new school. Thanks for trying to make me feel better though."

"I was being sincere, honestly." And Lindsay looked at Alex with such a truthful stare that Brittany would of had a hard time matching it. Lindsay looked back out at the auditorium and broke Alex out of the private conversation bubble they were having. "We should probably go and sit down and wait for Mr. Schuester to finish up huh?"

"Yeah that sounds like a plan." Alex quickly grabbed her guitar case and followed Lindsay down the stairs and into the audience. She sat back down in her seat just as Mr. Schuester was walking up onto the stage, and Lindsay decided to come and sit next to her instead of returning to her own seat.

Everyone looked up at Mr. Schuester expectantly, waiting for his final thoughts on the three talented singers that had just auditioned for their club. Finally he looked up at the fourteen kids sitting in front of him. "I'm hoping," he finally started, "that fourteen will be the lucky number that will take us to Nationals this year. Congratulations everyone and welcome to New Directions. Glee Club go and congratulate your new members. I will see you all after school on Wednesday for the first practice."

The next thing Alex knew Brittany was flinging herself at Alex quickly screaming "I knew it! I knew it!" She was followed by a quick hug from Quinn, a very inappropriate hug from Puck (which earned him a hit from every girl in Glee Club excluding Lindsay who didn't know him yet) and handshake from Santana. Even Rachel came over and congratulated her, although the threatened look Alex had been receiving for over two weeks was now aimed at both her and Lindsay.

Everyone slowly made their way out of the auditorium, and as they all said their goodbyes and headed their own way (Brittany and Quinn to Cheerios practice, Puck and the other jocks to football practice including the new guy Sam, and Rachel and the others home or to other meetings) Alex tried to hang back so she could head up to the Library for her training session. Finally the only two people left with her were Lindsay and Santana.

"Hey do either of you need a ride home? I was just going to head out to my car." Lindsay offered._ I wish I needed a ride. Damn you Liam._

Santana answered first, "No thanks Lindsay. I was going to head to study hall."

"Yeah and I have to head up to the library for trai- I mean work." Alex stammered. _Smooth Alex, way to fuck that excuse up._

Both Santana and Lindsay looked at Alex with incredulous looks on their faces. Finally Santana voiced the question, "What do you mean work?"

"Ok so apparently the new Librarian heard about the 'Shakespeare Standoff' and has now hired me to be the new Library assistant after school." _Please let them buy it. Please let them buy it, _Alex pleaded in her head.

"Oh my god," Lindsay responded. "I totally forgot that was you. That was one of the best days of my life." Alex awkwardly stammered a response to this and Santana smirked knowingly at her causing Alex to blush a little more.

Finally Santana decided to do the friend thing (for once) and save Alex further embarrassment. "Anyways ladies, I think I better be off. Lindsay you want to walk with me. Study hall is on the way to the parking lot. See you tomorrow Alex."

"Right bye Santana. Lindsay." Alex responded quickly. As she turned around she heard what was quickly becoming one of her favorite sounds in the world.

"I was serious about us playing together again. It will be fun having Glee Club together but let's work on that ok? Bye Alex, Lindsay finished, and she and Santana quickly made their way down the hall, while begrudgingly Alex turned to make her way up the stairs toward Liam and her hell.

* * *

><p>It was about to hit midnight and Alex slowly made her way to the local Lima Ohio cemetery. Despite the fact that she was ordered to patrol many areas throughout Lima, each night she found herself in the cemetery at least once every patrol. Whether it was the stupid cliché about vampires and cemeteries, the fact that her training made her dread these places, or her slayer intuition, Alex felt herself drawn to check the cemetery every night. And tonight her instincts proved especially correct.<p>

About 10 minutes in, and after checking a particularly dank and spider infested mausoleum, Alex rounded the corner to find herself face to face with three vampires. They were huddled over a piece of paper, but as soon as they realized they had company one of them began to ball it up.

"Hi boys, am I allowed to join this party?" _Might as well have some fun with this._ Alex expected the vampires to be confused by her quirky statement. She expected them to maybe smile at her lame punch line and then either run or maybe decide to fight her.

What she didn't expect was the vampire who balled up the paper to look her up and down, pull a lighter out of his pocket and say "Kill the slayer and then catch up."

The third vampire then began running in the other direction, lighting the paper as he went. Alex, as shocked as she was to hear this vampire know that she was a slayer, quickly realized that she had two vampires coming towards her. As one got too close Alex let out a roundhouse kick to his head as she grabbed her stake out from under her shirt. The vampire flew backwards and landed on his back with a hard thud as the second vampire decided to swing his fists at Alex's head. Alex dodged the punches pretty easily until the punchy vampire decided to get creative and quickly threw out a kick to trip her. Alex felt the breath get knocked out of her as her back hit the ground, but she quickly kicked out her legs and got back on her feet before Punchy could use his momentary upper hand. Punchy once again went back to what he did best and began swinging at Alex's head but she palmed him in the nose, shocking him enough so that when he took a step back she staked him in the heart. He dusted in front of her, just in time for her to feel Roundhouse grab her by the waist and body tackle her to the ground.

Despite being thrown to the ground by a 250lb vampire, Alex kicked the vampire off of her in two seconds, and the second he landed on his back again, Alex found herself staking his heart on instinct. He dusted in front of her and Alex finally was able to look around for the Runner vamp. The fight had luckily on lasted about 30 seconds so Runner Vamp was still in view and, if Alex pushed it a bit, was catchable. Alex wanted to know what that huge paper was, and knew she needed to stop him before he could fully destroy it.

Alex took off and very soon was on the Runner vamp's heels. He unfortunately had been able to light the paper on fire but hadn't been able to drop it or fully destroy it. Alex threw herself at the vamp (taking a page out of Roundhouse's book) and as she grabbed Runner by the waist she knocked him completely off his feet. The paper went flying out of his hands and Alex realized as they were falling that if she didn't time this right she was going to be in very big trouble.

As Alex and the vamp tumbled to the ground, a ball of flesh, stake, and fangs, Alex attempted to hold herself away from the vampire so he couldn't get his teeth into her. She didn't need the smell of her blood to intensify this fight even more. But as they finally made full contact with the ground and flew apart from each other Alex felt his teeth dig into her left arm and tear out. Alex didn't give herself anytime to fully recover from the tackle, and quickly got herself to her feet to find that she was now fighting a fully ravenous vampire.

She quickly looked at her arm and realized that she had two long horizontal gashes that were quickly dripping blood. _Fuck, This is going to suck._ Alex looked back at her competition and Runner vamp looked back at her with mustard yellow eyes that were now tinged with red and bloodlust. Alex then tensed and prayed that she would be able to end this fight before he would go crazy. Both Alex and the vamp tensed their bodies, ready for the standoff to end and the fight to begin when the unthinkable happened.

A voice began to drift towards the combatants and as Alex listened her blood ran cold. "You really didn't need to come with me Puck. There haven't been that many vampires lately and I can handle myself. Besides it's not like I know Alex well enough to even help you out so this whole conversation is pointless." Alex recognized the voice and realized that the one person she was supposed to avoid during patrols was quickly heading her way. _Shit it's Santana! And why did she just say my name?_

Alex looked over toward the vamp she was fighting, who was now just out of kicking distance as he had inched closer to her, when her heart skipped a beat. The vamp was no longer paying attention to her as he was trying to pick out the other voice in the cemetery too. Alex, as fast as she could, leaped close enough to the vampire and by the time Runner realized what was going on she kicked him across the head to knock him to the ground and stun him. Before the vamp could register what had struck him, Alex plunged her stake into his heart, took in the shocked look on his face, and then turned to salvage what was left of that paper as he dusted behind her.

Alex saw the small flames burning by a headstone and stamped them out with her foot. To her disappointment she realized that over half of the map had burned (because that's what the paper was, a map) but she folded it up and put it in her pocket to give to Liam. She turned around just in time to see Santana come from behind a tombstone with Puck right beside her, and as Puck looked up and saw her, and he began calling out and waving to her, Alex tucked the stake back under her shirt before they could see. _That was way too close_, Alex thought and despite the confused look on Santana's face, Alex began walking over towards her friends_._


	8. Chapter 7: Good News and Cuddles

**A/N:** Thank you for your patience everybody. I hope the wait wasn't too long. I have to admit I am amazed that I have made it to Chapter 7. I used to be a 1 Chapter Author, giving up on projects before they had a chance to fully develop, so the fact that I have made it to 7 baffles me. I hope this one is worth the wait. Once again, If any of you find something confusing, or see something in my writing that bugs you please let me know so I can fix it or improve.

Happy Reading, RM

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Buffy or Glee, but I do own Alex and Lindsay because they are, by the end of this fiction, going to be badass.

**Chapter 7**

**Santana's POV**

Santana waited in the doorway of the study hall, watching as Lindsay fully exited the building and headed towards her car. As soon as she felt that she was alone, and noticed that Alex had indeed made her way up to the Library, Santana slowly made her way back to the choir room for her training session with Coach and Mr. Schuester. This had to be her least favorite part of the day. Coach would have Quinn run the Cheerios through warm up and practice their routines for the first hour while she would run Santana into the ground forcing her to do the most strenuous exercises she could think up. Then when Coach would finally leave to inflict the same torture upon her Cheerios, Mr. Schuester would attempt to get updates from her about her patrols and attempt to force her to read up on the Slayers Handbook. It never worked but he tried.

When Santana walked into the room, both Coach Sylvester and Mr. Schuester were waiting for her. She dropped her bag on the floor, by the piano and leaned against it. As Mr. Schuester went to lock the door Santana looked at Coach ready for her to do her worst. When Sue noticed how tense her slayer was she just shot out, "Relax Lopez. No physical training today although I do expect you to do an extra long patrol tonight."

"Wow, Thanks coach? So what are we meeting for then?"

By this time Mr. Schuester had made it back to the piano. "We are brainstorming. Sue and I wanted to run by these numbers and reports that you have been giving us just to make sure we are all on the same page about what is happening in Lima."

Santana shot both her watchers a questioning glance. "What's wrong with the reports I gave you? I call Coach Sylvester every night like you ask to give her an update on all the leads you give me. I tell you how many vampires I face as soon as the night is done, and I run all possible leads of paranormal evil activity by you the minute it comes up. What is there to question?"

Coach Sylvester and Mr. Schuester exchanged a quick glance at each other before Coach Sylvester decided to answer, "We aren't questioning your reports Santana or how well you do your job. It's just that if these numbers are correct then compared to the increase we were facing two weeks ago when school first started the number of vampires has dropped drastically."

"Santana," Mr. Schuester cut it. "In the weeks leading up to school you were facing at least one to two vampires a night. Now you have days of patrols where you don't run into any. We just want to make sure that this is the actual situation cause if it is I think we may be able to breathe a bit."

"I haven't made up anything honestly," Santana quickly responded. The fact that Mr. Schuester said they might me able to relax made Santana hope that her stress was about to be lessened just a bit.

"Well in that case," Mr. Schuester picked up again, "from what I can tell either the threat we thought was coming has been stopped or postponed for the meantime or-"

"There is an outside force in play that we have yet to figure out." Sue had cut Mr. Schuester off. Santana looked between both her watchers, a bit confused by what they had just told her.

"So, in plain teenager english please, what does that mean?"

Mr. Schuester smiled. "It means that for now you can relax a bit and not think of a coming apocalypse as far as we can tell."

"But," Coach Sylvester interjected, "we expect you to be aware of and report anything out of the ordinary to us."

"What constitutes out of the ordinary to you coach?" Santana had to ask. What seemed weird to her was not on the same scale as the paranoid Coach Sylvester.

"Anything that prevents you from doing your normal routine. People acting weird, vampires with strange behavior. Anything that is not normal, report it. No matter what it is or where."

"And be careful," Mr. Schuester once again cut in. "Just because we say you can relax for now doesn't mean you should take your guard down completely." Santana nodded as she smiled at Mr. Schuester. Although both of her watchers cared for her safety, she always felt a father-like connection to Mr. Schue. She was happy to have him there to balance Coach Sylvester and vice versa. Her life would be hell if she didn't have both of them.

"Right, what he said," Sue finished. "Now ladies (Mr. Schuester tensed a bit with this jab) I have some Cheerios to whip into shape so if we have nothing else to discuss I am going to take me leave before the little gnomes that live in your hair Will decide they want to move to cleaner pastures." As Coach quickly left before Mr. Schuester could retort she yelled, "I expect a report tonight Lopez," and ran out of the choir room towards the football field.

Santana had to laugh a bit as Mr. Schuester tried to brush off Coach Sylvester's latest insult. If it wasn't for the fact that they had to work together Santana felt sometimes that her watchers would have been sworn enemies instead of partners in demon fighting. Santana looked at Mr. Schuester who was intently looking at some sheet music on the piano. She cleared her throat to remind him that she was still there. When Mr. Schue looked at her with confusion on his face she decided to remind him. "Are we going to do my normal training or are you going to give me the day off too?"

"Oh right. No I think you are good in my area as well Santana. A day off on both fronts I think is in order. Have a nice afternoon off and easy patrolling tonight." Mr. Schuester then went back to looking at the sheet music and began making notes on it.

Seeing Mr. Schuester work so intently made Santana curious so she couldn't stop herself from asking, "Is that a new song for Glee Club?"

Mr. Schuester smiled and looked back up at Santana. "It is a possibility I'm considering. Lindsay's audition today gave me an idea but we will have to see how she and Alex fit in first. Hey, you have been hanging out with Alex. Do you think she would be good in a lead position?"

Santana was surprised by the question. "Well my friends have been getting really close to Alex if that's what you mean. I'm still defensive when it comes to letting people in after the year of hell last year." Mr. Schuester nodded his head in agreement remembering how hard it was for Santana to get used to being the slayer and how hard it was for her to let her friends in on what was really going on. Santana rarely let her walls down for anybody anymore except for those she had already let it. "But to tell you the truth Mr. Schue I think she could handle it. She seems pretty ballsy if you know what I mean."

"Ah yes the 'Shakespeare Standoff'. Well we will just have to see how everything plays out. I think we might be able to win Nationals this year. Anyways, see you tomorrow Santana for normal training."

"Right. Bye Mr. Schue." And with that Santana walked out of the classroom and into the hallway. She looked around for a few seconds trying to figure out what she was going to do and realized that the only person she wanted to see right now was Brittany. She turned and started walking down the hall towards the football field so she could watch the Cheerios practice.

Just as Santana was passing the stairs that led to the Library her phone beeped and as she pulled it out she saw Puckasaurus flash on the screen.

LOPEZ, HOW'S HELL TODAY?

CALL ME WHEN TRAINING IS DONE. I NEED MY WINGMAN TO HELP ME WITH SOMETHING. LATER.

-PUCK

Santana had to laugh at her friend and quickly hit the call button on her phone. Puck answered before the first ring had finished.

"Wait did hell freeze over? What are you doing out so early?"

"I got the afternoon off so I'm going to watch the Cheerios and then take Brits home I think."

"Way to be a gentleman Lopez. Didn't know you could be so romantic," Puck quickly shot back and although Santana couldn't see him she knew he was grinning.

"Shut up Puck! Aren't you supposed to be in practice too?"

"Bieste had to cut practice early cause the new guys wouldn't stop watching the Cheerios. They crashed into each other. It was hilarious."

"Wow. That's pathetic. So what did you want Puck?" Santana decided to cut the crap. Puck loved small talk when he was going to ask for a favor.

"Whoa watch the temper Satan. Just trying to be friendly. Where did Alex go after tryouts? I saw you two walking with that new girl Lindsay."

"She was going to the Library for work. Why do you care?"

"Oh nothing. I just am stuck at school for another hour so I was trying to find someone to hang with. Take a chill pill."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Was that really all you wanted to talk about Puck?"

"No," Puck quickly responded defensively. "I also wanted to know if you were going to patrol tonight and wanted company. We haven't talked in a while."

"Yeah if you want to come and walk through cemeteries and what not I'll be sneaking out of my house at 9. See you then?"

"See you at nine Lopez," and with that Puck quickly hung up the phone.

_He is so weird sometimes_, Santana thought as she made her way up the steps of the bleachers and looked out on the field. Coach Sylvester was running the girls through their paces but Santana was happy to see that Quinn and Brittany were doing better then most of the other girls out there. Santana could tell this because they weren't hunched over puking. As Santana sat down Brittany made eye contact with her and waved causing Coach Sylvester to send an exasperated look at Santana and yell through the megaphone to get Brittany's attention again.

As Santana sat for another half hour watching the Cheerios she couldn't take her eyes off of her girlfriend as she moved effortlessly across the field. Of all the things that being a Slayer had brought her, Santana was forever grateful for the fact that through her gift she had found the courage to finally not care about what other people said and claim Brittany as hers. Sometimes she felt like Brittany was the only one keeping her sane as she went through this. She would always appreciate the blonde bundle of happiness that she had fallen in love with.

Finally Coach Sylvester seemed pleased with the workout she had put her girls through and yelled through the megaphone, "You all disgust me. Go hit the showers and do not leave until the scent of failure is gone from every inch of your bodies. Move!"

Brittany motioned to Santana that she would be right out and within ten minutes the beautiful blonde was sitting next to Santana on the bleachers. Santana smiled at her, "Hey Sexy."

Brittany giggled and in return pulled on Santana's shirt lightly until she leaned in to kiss her. "You are only saying that because you have been watching me dance in a cheer skirt for the last half hour."

"I always knew you were a genius. You ready to go?" Santana grabbed Brittany's bag for her and extended her pinky to the blonde who quickly reciprocated the gesture.

Brittany was elated that her girlfriend was in such a good mood and questioned her. "Why are you so happy? Did training go really well or something?

"I got the day off Britt-Britt. And I got really good news."

As Santana began to unlock the car Brittany innocently asked, "Good News? Does this mean I can come by later so we can celebrate?"

The minute the question hit her ears Santana's face fell. Since she had to patrol every night she did not get as much time to sleep with Brittany as she would have liked. As sappy as this would sound coming from Santana Lopez, she missed their cuddle parties, and she knew that this was going to take a toll on their relationship soon. Brittany noticed the change in Santana's demeanor the minute it happened and began questioning her. "What is it San? Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry."

"No Britt you didn't say anything wrong. I'm sorry. I have to do a longer patrol tonight because I got the afternoon off. I don't think we will be able to have sleepover and it made me sad. I miss them."

Instead of getting upset about it Brittany just grabbed Santana's chin and kissed her. "I miss them too San, but all I need to do is remind myself that my girlfriend is out saving the world and it helps me feel better. I'm proud of you so I am willing to sacrifice cuddle time if it means you can do your job."

Santana smiled and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and just hugged her with all of her might (or at least enough so she wouldn't kill her). "Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you," she spoke in Brittany's ear.

Santana expected the conversation to end after that. What she didn't expect was Brittany to respond just as quick, "That's an easy one. You save the world. Duh!"

* * *

><p>After walking around Lima for about 3 hours Santana began to wonder what was the point of bringing Puck along. The minute Puck brought the topic of Alex up Santana regretted bring him entirely.<p>

"Alex wasn't in the Library when I went there this afternoon. In fact the whole place was shut down."

"Really? I guess I was wrong then." Santana was a bit surprised. She had figured that Alex was lying because of how bad she had slipped up this afternoon but when she saw Alex head up the stairs she had assumed there was some truth to her story. After another few moments of silence Puck decided to ask another Alex question.

"So do you think anything is going on between Alex and that Lindsay chick from tryouts?"

Santana shot Puck a confused glare. They were about to enter the Lima Cemetery and considering this was prime vampire territory she felt it was a bad time for Puck to finally get to the topic he had been putting off all evening. "How am I supposed to know Puck? Why do you care?"

"No reason in particular. They just seemed kind of friendly don't you think?"

"Ugh. I don't care Puck. From what I can tell they had never met before."

"Do you think Alex plays for your team?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Santana words were laced with venom and Puck instantly held his hands up in a defensive posture.

"Nothing absolutely nothing. Just wondering if you thought she was on team gay too?"

"I don't fucking care Puck? Why do you?"

"Ok don't laugh at me but I think I might have a bit of a thing for her."

"I already knew that Puck." Santana had to laugh at Puck's stupidity. _Boys_, Santana smirked to herself.

"What do you mean you already knew?" Puck's eyes were bulging out of his head and Santana began laughing.

"One, all you do is ask and talk about her. Two, you always need to be around her when she's there. And Three, girls always know. Every girl in our group knows, including Alex. You are pretty obvious."

"Shit," Puck muttered under his breath. "Do you think she might be willing to get on this though?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Did you really come out with me tonight so you can ask me about your next official hook-up?"

Puck once again got on the defensive. "No. I came out with you because I thought you could use some help. And I felt you would know Alex the best to give me honest input on whether I had a shot or not."

Santana couldn't help but be exasperated with her friend. "Honestly, you really didn't need to come with me Puck. There haven't been that many vampires lately and I can handle myself. Besides, it's not like I know Alex well enough to even help you out so this whole conversation is pointless."

When Puck's face fell Santana immediately felt guilty for snapping at her friend but what next came out of Puck's mouth surprised her. "You really should give her a chance you know."

"Wait, What?"

"Alex," Puck answered very seriously. "You should give her a chance. I know that last year made you question who you could trust and who you should let in but honestly Santana it's about time you got some fresh blood into the circle. You shouldn't have to depend on just us for the rest of your life. It's not healthy."

Santana became very quiet. When Puck called her by her actual name she knew he was being serious. "I just have trust issues ok. You know that."

"Just seriously think about it. For me please. I think a new friend would be good for you. One who doesn't know about all the supernatural bullshit so you can get some normality in your life."

"Fine, Puck, I will try but I won't make any promises."

"That's all I ask. And speak of the devil, here is your first chance. Alex! Hey!" Puck began to yell and wave his arm in the air like an idiot. That was when Santana looked forward and saw her.

Alex was in the cemetery for some reason. As she began walking towards them Santana couldn't help but notice that she was very sweaty and covered in dirt. Alex was breathing very fast and looked like she had just finished working out or something. But what really caught Santana's eye were the two long horizontal gashes on Alex's left bicep that were actually dripping a fair amount of blood. Marks that could be made by—

"Alex," Puck's voice broke into Santana's train of thought. "What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a run."

"Really," Santana cut in, "and you are covered in dirt and bleeding profusely because you what, tripped over a headstone?"

"Yeah, actually," Alex responded. "My foot got caught on a tree stump up there and I cut my arm on a broken headstone as I fell. Hurts like hell too."

"Well that's what you get for running in a cemetery right?" _Why is Puck trying to be funny and flirty now?_

Alex seemed to sense Puck's attempted flirting and answered, "I honestly didn't realize I was in one until I fell. I have so much on my mind right now you know?"

"Really? Like what?" Santana stabbed at the girl. It wasn't until Puck subtly elbowed her that she remembered she was supposed to be trying to be nice.

"You realize I could ask you the same question so why don't you lay off Santana," Alex shot back clearly annoyed by the questioning she had been getting. _Shit,_ Santana thought. _Now I've upset her when I have decided to be nice to her._

"Sorry Alex, that was my bad. I didn't expect to see anyone. Do you want to walk with us so we can get you home?"

Puck perked up at this prospect and tried to subtly wink at Santana to thank her for being a great wingman. Alex obviously caught on and smiled as she slowly let Puck down. "Naw I better run home and get this looked at. It looks like it's pretty deep. I will see you both tomorrow though. Later." And with that Alex quickly turned and ran (pretty fast) in the direction of her house.

"That was weird." It was Puck who voiced the thought that was in Santana's mind. As they both finished the patrol Santana found herself wondering why the new girl would find the need to be in the cemetery around midnight.

* * *

><p>As Santana snuck back into her room at about two in the morning she was happy in the fact that once again she hadn't seen any vampires the whole patrol. As she turned on her bedside lamp her happiness grew even more as she realized there was a certain blonde haired, blue-eyed beauty already asleep in her bed. Santana quickly changed into shorts and a tank top and slipped in behind Brittany in order to give her a quick peck on her temple. Brittany immediately began to stir in her arms and as she turned and opened her blue eyes Santana couldn't help but smile at her.<p>

"Hey babe, I thought you weren't going to sleep over tonight?"

"I wanted to wait for you to see how your patrol went." Brittany's voice was husky and deep and Santana couldn't help the shivers that went up and down her spine. "Plus I felt that we needed to celebrate your good news from this afternoon. I couldn't let you do it on your own."

Santana just leaned down to kiss her. "You know I love you right?"

Brittany just smiled and hummed in response still half asleep. "San did you get all the bad guys?"

By this time the comfort of the bed, and the soft warmth that was Brittany's body was beginning to lull Santana to sleep. She slowly answered, "There weren't any bad guys to get Britt. But I did see Alex in the cemetery tonight."

She felt Brittany awaken a little in her arms. "Really, what was she doing there?"

"I don't know Britt but I am going to find out."

Brittany seemed to accept this answer and as both girls began drifting into sleep Santana heard the wisest thing come out of her girlfriend's mouth. "Well maybe she, just like you, has a very important reason for being there. Maybe she has a very important mission too."

Santana laughed and as sleep overtook her she quietly responded, "I highly doubt it Brit. But good try." Yet, despite what her mouth had said, as Santana fell asleep her mind kept flashing one response.

_Maybe._


	9. Chapter 8: Slushies and Sue Sylvester

**A/N: ****Yay for a long Chapter. I am not sure if I am 100% happy with how this turned out but this was one of the big scenes that popped into my head when I first thought this story up. I hope it's not too cheesy and I hope I did it justice. I heard nothing back for the last chapter so I hope that means that I did everything perfectly and you had nothing to fix me on. Hopefully it did not mean that you were bored with this. Once again any comments or fixes please let me know. Enjoy!**

**RM**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own GLEE or BUFFY. Oh and I use a lot of language in this chapter so be forewarned!  
><strong>

**Chapter 8**

Alex realized at the end of the day that she should have stayed home. As she woke up her entire body felt sore from the night before and as she opened her eyes she couldn't shake the feeling from her stomach that today was going to be a bad day. As her brain slowly started functioning she remembered the fight that she had with the three vampires the night before, and getting the map. When she went to lift her body up from the bed she felt the sharp pain from her left arm and she then remembered getting bitten or scratched or whatever these two cuts in her left arm qualified as. Alex looked at her injury and groaned when she realized it was still bleeding. She had hoped that the speedy healing power that comes with being a slayer would have helped the gashes be almost completely gone, but there they were plain as day. It wasn't until she was looking at herself in the mirror brushing her teeth that she remembered why last night was really bad. Santana!

"Oh fuck! I ran into Santana last night." Alex didn't know why she felt the need to say it out loud but as the statement flew out of her mouth she realized that after school she was going to have to deal with a pissed off watcher. Liam had given her two cardinal rules when she had started patrolling in Lima. Rule number one was to not get injured. Rule number two was to not let Santana see her until they had told her everything. In one night Alex had managed to break both of them, and the only thing this realization did was make Alex dread her day even more. It also made the feeling in her stomach even worse.

As Alex made her way to her locker she tried to avoid Santana and Puck at all costs. She was already going to get a ton of questions from Liam later she didn't want to get the third degree from the people she had run into last night. Alex had no idea that Mr. Schuester had officially posted the final Glee Club list for the school. She had no idea what punishment lay in store for her for joining. Alex was just walking down the hall avoiding eye contact, lost in her own mind when Dave Karaofsky stepped in front of her. She just had enough time to realize who it was before she found herself getting slammed in the face with a red iceburg.

Well it was a slushie, but it felt like an iceburg none the less. "Enjoy being in Glee Club, Loser," she heard Dave and his buddies cackle as they walked down the hallway. Alex just stood there, frozen, eyes closed, not exactly sure what to do. She felt the slushie as it dripped off her face and down her body, and she heard all of the whispers and giggles around her.

Still in shock she finally felt someone grab her arm and a friendly voice say. "Don't open your eyes or it's going to sting like hell. Come on." As Alex felt herself being led down the hall (to the bathroom she presumed) she couldn't believe who was actually helping her.

Alex heard her guide open the door and yell 'Out' to the girls who were occupying it. Alex (still with her eyes closed) felt the girls as they passed and then her guide led her into the bathroom. She heard the water being turned on and paper towels being grabbed out of the machine. Within two seconds, Alex's guide was using the wet paper towels to wipe of her eyes so she could open them. When all of the slushie was off her eyelids, Alex finally opened her eyes and looked at who had helped her.

Santana was back at the sink getting more paper towel's ready for Alex to wipe off the mess. As she handed Alex her next batch of wipes Santana simply said, "Shirt" and as if on command Alex found herself whipping her shirt off and handing it to her. "It's better if you rinse your clothes out right away or the dye never comes out." Alex just nodded her head as she used the wet paper towels to wipe off her hair and the rest of her face. She then began working on her body. Alex was amazed that Santana was the one helping her out of all people. They continued on like this in silence not saying a word to each other.

When Alex felt like she had finally gotten all the slushie off (or at least to the point that she didn't feel sticky) she looked at Santana and realized sheepishly that she was standing there in her bra. As Alex crossed her arms over her chest she noticed Santana glance at her bandaged left arm, and as Alex glanced she noticed that the slushie had completely drenched it. "Fuck," Alex found herself muttering as she began to unwrap it.

"Did you happen to bring any extra bandage for that?" Alex looked at Santana, surprised that she would actually ask her a question.

"Yeah it's in my bag."

"Should I grab it for you?"

Alex quickly though back to what she had packed in there this morning and when she remembered there was nothing incriminating, "Yeah that's fine."

Alex winced as she finally peeled the rest of the bandage off and when Santana looked up she frowned a bit. "I thought you said last night you were going to get that checked out."

"Yeah well excuse me for not liking doctors," Alex shot back. Santana rolled her eyes and it was at this moment that Brittany decided to bust into the bathroom. Brittany took a second to catch her breath and then fully comprehended what she was seeing in front of her.

"Alex why are you not wearing a shirt? San told me they were required at school." Alex immediately became self conscious and as she crossed her arms again Brittany noticed the other unusual thing about Alex that day. "Alex what happened to you arm?"

Santana quickly jumped in, "She got slushied Britt. Can you go get my extra shirt from my locker for me? The combination's your birthday."

"Yeah be right back San," and Brittany quickly exited the bathroom to head down the hallway. Alex let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Santana just grabbed Alex's arm and as she placed the bandage over the cuts she quickly said, "Let's just get this bandaged up before you have the whole school wondering what you did."

"What are you going to tell them?" Alex couldn't help herself. She knew she had blown it last night. She wasn't sure what Santana had seen, what Santana had figured out and it scared her. She was afraid that she had blown this whole assignment before it had really begun.

Santana just finished wrapping her arm up and for the first time since Alex had arrived made eye contact with her by choice. She just sighed, "Look Alex, I have no idea what you were doing last night in the cemetery. But considering that I find myself there more often then I would like I am not allowed to judge, nor am I going to spread any stories about you around. So you can breathe OK? Until you decide to tell me, whether you ever do or not, I got your back."

Santana went back to the sink to get Alex's shirt out of the water. The silence was no longer awkward, but there was still an air of questions that needed to be answered. Finally Alex leaned against the wall and looked at the girl that had been blocking her out since she showed up, and had to break the silence. "Why are you helping me Santana? I thought you hated me."

Santana smiled as she turned and handed Alex back her now soaked shirt. "I never hated you Alex." Alex scoffed a bit and raised her eye brow. "OK maybe I acted like I hated you, but I never have. I just," Alex watched as Santana seemed to struggle with the words, "I have had a lot of stuff happen to me the last year. I have developed major trust issues. Quinn and Brittany and Puck, and Rachel even, helped me so much but they were already there. I have issues letting others in but I realized that if I keep doing that I will never get out of my group, and it is unfair of me to only depend on them. Sometimes it's good to hear a new voice in my head."

Alex couldn't believe her ears. On the day that she felt she had fucked everything up Santana had actually decided to befriend her and not ask questions. "Thank you Santana." It was simple but both girls felt like all the tension and distrust that had been there was released.

"No problem, Alex." At that moment two blonds and a brunette burst back into the bathroom. Brittany ran in followed quickly by Quinn and Lindsay of all people.

"Alex, I saw the slushie remains and I just heard. Are you ok? I can't believe Karofsky started that already." Quinn seemed pissed.

That was when Alex and Lindsay both caught on to her words. "What do you mean started already?" Both girls spoke in unison and Alex blushed a bit when they made eye contact right after.

Santana, Brittany and Quinn looked at each other and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that," Santana spoke up. "Ummm… Slushies are the jocks way of welcoming you to loserville."

"As since Glee Club is this schools definition of loserville, you might want to get ready for a few more of those," Quinn finished.

Alex looked between the three of them. "Wow thanks for the heads up guys. I've been hanging with you for how long?"

Lindsay seemed just as upset. "You mean I have one of those to look forward to as well?" When all three girls nodded their heads Lindsay just looked down at the floor to process what she had been told. She moved away from the closed door behind her and leaned against the sink. All five of the girls just sat there quietly in the bathroom until Lindsay looked up at Alex and seemed to finally register what was off with the picture. "Ummm, not to be awkward, and not that I don't appreciate the view, but Alex why do you not have a shirt on?"

It took a second for Alex to comprehend what she had said. Then she remembered was still standing there in her bra. In front of her friends. "Oh Shit," Alex exclaimed as once again her arms flew to cross against her chest.

Santana laughed but covered for her, "It was covered in slushie. Brit give her the shirt."

"Oh right, here Alex." Brittany handed her a black v-neck and as she got it on she immediately felt better dressed for the situation she was in. _Note to Self Try not to be stuck in a bra in front of your friends, Alex!_

"So," Lindsay once again broke the silence. "Is a slushie in the face really what I have to look forward to this week?"

"Let's just put it this way Lindsay," Quinn answered as the five of them slowly made their way out the door to head to their first class, "you aren't officially a member of Glee club until you get slushied in the face."

Alex noticed Lindsay's disheartened expression but had to smile when she heard Brittany pipe in, "Hear that Alex. You are now officially one of us." Considering the conversation she and Santana had just had in the bathroom, for the first time since she started at McKinley, Alex agreed with that statement.

* * *

><p>Alex had waited for school to end and the hallways to clear out before she went to the bathroom to change into her workout clothes for her training with Liam. She had brought grey yoga pants that she ad modified by cutting the legs off just below her knees and she had a very loose fitting shirt (that she had made sure covered her left bicep hoping that it would hide the cuts from Liam) and a black sports bra underneath.<p>

As Alex headed up the stairs to the second floor she could hear the whistle's being blown out on the field for the football and Cheerios practice. She wished that she was on her way to a normal after school activity, not for a training session from hell where she would probably get the shit kicked out of her (both literally and figuratively). The halls were completely deserted, so as Alex made her way into the Library she locked the door behind her and then made her way behind the desk, through the reference stacks and opened the door to the dojo.

What surprised her was that the dojo was completely dark. No lights were turned on, and everything was completely quiet. Alex slowly walked into the room as she set her gym bag down by the door, her senses fully alert and on edge. And then she sensed it, something moving just beyond the light of the door. Alex turned her body, ready to attack, when the body she sensed lunged at her. It was Liam wielding a sword and Alex had just enough time to get her senses together and dodge it before Liam would've killed her. As he lifted his sword up for another attack the lights in the dojo had shifted on and Alex's training session had begun.

The training had been going really well. After the surprise attack from Liam they had focused on her sword and weapon work. It was when Liam started to work on her hand to hand combat that Alex had gotten into trouble. She had done so well hiding the pain in her arm. Every time her arm was hit she was able to swallow the groan of pain and stop the grimace from hitting her face. She had learned to work through the pain, and training was no different. Plus Alex was still hoping that she could get through this session without her Watcher finding out about her rule breaking.

Liam had her working on her punches and blocking (which the refresher would have come in handy before last night) when she lost focus for one second and blocked his hit with her bicep instead of her forearm. Liam had been hitting at her so fast and with surprising strength that his fingers somehow dug into the cut and that was when Alex lost it. She pulled back immediately from the exercise narrowly avoiding a hit to her head, and as she grabbed her arm and hissed in pain, the tears automatically sprung up in her eyes.

"Well that was a new tactic." Liam was confused, because in his mind that hit should not have hurt her. Alex was on the ground now and as she moved her hand Liam saw the blood that was beginning to lightly seep through the sleeve of her workout shirt. He immediately knelt down toward his slayer and Alex, knowing that she was caught just acquiesced and let him look at her arm. She felt like a kid caught with his had in a cookie jar. There was no way she would be able to get out of this mess now.

Liam unwrapped the bandage from Alex's arm and as soon as he saw the cuts he knows what caused them. "How did the vampire bite you?"

"I ran into three last night on patrol. They were looking at a map and the minute they saw me two attacked and the third tried to run away. After I got the first two, I chased after the third and when I tackled him we tumbled and I couldn't hold us apart correctly so he got me." Alex felt ashamed. She knew that she had done everything by the book last night but the fact that she had gotten bit by a dumb vamp bugged her.

Liam seemed disappointed too. "I thought we agreed that you would do extra training if you got hurt."

"We did."

"And you were trying to hide this from me on purpose?"

"Yes." There was no used denying it.

"Where is this map?" Alex looked at Liam amazed that he would remember that part of her report. Of course that was the type of brain her watcher had.

"It's in my bag." Alex remained on the floor while Liam went over to where Alex had dropped the bad by the door and quickly found the remainder of the map which had charred marks all over what was left and was incredibly crumpled up.

"What happened to it?" Liam looked a bit heart broken and disgusted that something as important as this document seemed to be so badly maltreated.

"Hey it's not all my fault. The vamp that ran set fire to it so you are lucky I got anything at all, and then I had to hide it quick because I couldn't let-"

Alex didn't even let herself finish that statement because she knew she had just fucked up. Liam stopped looking at the map sensing that his slayer had stopped for a reason and was trying to hide something from him. "Alex who were you hiding the map from?"

_Shit, Shit, Shit_! Was the only thought going through Alex's mind. _Damn the Scoobies for giving me a watcher who was extremely smart and perceptive._ Alex tried to defiantly look at her watcher but when she realized her was glaring at her with laser beam eyes she realized she should just suck it up and accept her punishment.

"I may have, accidentally, ran into Santana as I was in the cemetery last night."

* * *

><p>There was no other word for it, Alex was hobbling. Her body had never hurt this bad in her life. She felt like someone had repeatedly ran over her with a cement roller and then bashed her with a wrecking ball. Liam had not been pleased and had put her through the most rigorous training for the last three hours. It was almost 8pm and Alex was thankful that Tuesday was her parent's late night at work or they would definitely question why she was not at home.<p>

Alex had decided as she hobbled out of the library that what she needed before patrol tonight was an ice bath. She was hoping that it would give her muscles the stimulation she needed to get them to start healing so she wouldn't have to feel horrible in the morning. Since it was 8, and all the after school activities were gone for the day, Alex headed towards the Cheerios locker room. She had found her first night of training that they had everything she needed for after training recovery so she made a habit of breaking in every night. Thank God Sue Sylvester had yet to notice.

As Alex filled the bath with cold water and ice to the brim, she peeled her blood and sweat stained shirt off her body, and pulled off her yoga pants. She then turned to look at herself in the mirror. She stood there in her sports bra and boy shorts and examined her exhausted body. The workout had not only made her glisten with sweat but she, unfortunately in her mind, had that after workout ripped look about her. Then she saw the bruises that were sprouting up on her arms, stomach, and her thigh. _Fuck you Liam_, she thought, and then she slowly turned towards her bath, lifted her body over it and lowered herself in.

At first the ice was a complete shock to her system, forcing her to shiver uncontrollably and wince as the pain throughout her body momentarily got worse. Then the pain lessened and for the first time since Liam had found out about everything she relaxed. She felt every muscle release the tension it had been holding since her fight last night, and she felt all the bruises stop their expansion. Alex sighed into the feeling of peace that she was finally getting and then the exhaustion hit her. She knew she shouldn't sleep, especially when she was in an ice bath, but her mind couldn't help itself. Alex leaned her head back and allowed her body to start healing and her mind to shut off for a few minutes.

Alex didn't hear when someone else came into the locker room. She wasn't woken up until she heard the sound of equipment hit the floor followed by a familiar shocked voice exclaiming, "Alex! What the fuck? What are you doing in here? You scared the shit out of me."

Alex's eyes shot open and she felt her body go on full alert. She looked at who had spoken and saw a very freaked out Quinn. It looked like she had dropped everything she was carrying when she saw Alex. Brittany walked in soon after and paused when she saw what Quinn was looking at. "Alex?"

Alex quickly lifted herself out of the bath and threw on her yoga pants over her soaked body. She looked up at her friends, and ironically realized that twice in the same day she was standing in front of them with a bra on. "Sorry for scaring you Quinn. I thought all practices were done for the day."

"They were," were Quinn stammered. "Coach Sylvester asked Brittany and me to stay behind for a bit."

Alex felt her face pale a bit. Coach Sylvester was still on campus, and here she was sneaking into the Cheerios locker room. On top of that she was one of Santana's watchers. Alex needed to get out of here fast. "Oh ok, I'll just go then. Sorry about scaring you Q." Alex tried to grab her shirt and bag real quick but she knew Quinn was not going to let her off that easily. Unfortunately it was Brittany who grasped the situation first.

"Alex you never told me what happened to your arm this morning?"

"I fell during my workout today. I took it a bit to far so I snuck in here to try and recover. It won't happen again I swear."

Quinn looked like she was going to say something. Brittany sat there processing what Alex had just said, and then Alex heard the one person she had been hoping to avoid from behind the door she was about to escape out of. "So you are the mysterious Alex Heart."

Alex had faced vampires and werewolves, demons and zombies, she had feared for her life on countless occasions, yet as she looked at Sue Sylvester walking into the locker room she wondered if she would ever be more scared then she was at this moment. Coach Sylvester commanded fear, and the look of pure distrust and suspicion that she had on her face right now made Alex want to cringe and hide. _Fuck, Fuck Fuck,_ Alex knew she was caught. She was never going to get out of this.

Then Sue took it a step further, and pulled out a loaded crossbow and pointed it right at Alex's chest. Alex felt her eyes bug out of her head and she heard Quinn and Brittany gasp from where they were by the lockers. They had no idea why the tension in the room had just shot up a thousand fold, or why their coach would be pointing a loaded weapon at their friend. Brittany just began whimpering, when Quinn finally spoke, "Coach what the hell are you doing? Alex is just a student here. She was using the ice bath, that's it."

"Really?" Coach Sylvester snapped back. She hadn't taken her eyes of Alex since she had stepped into the room. Alex just slowly felt her slayer senses take over, felt her body become more in-tune with her surroundings. More importantly Alex felt her body train its senses on the woman with the loaded weapon pointed at her. "Why don't you ask your friend then Q how she got that vampire bite on her arm?"

Quinn looked like she had been punched in the gut, and looked closely at Alex, as if looking at the cuts again, as if looking at her body would give her the answers to make this whole scene less bizarre. Alex just kept her mouth shut. She still couldn't believe this situation was happening, and despite the fact that she knew no matter what she did the truth was about to get out, she desperately hoped if she kept her mouth shut it would all just disappear. Then Brittany spoke up, "Alex what were you doing in the cemetery last night?"

All three people snapped their heads at Brittany. Sue and Quinn looked confused, but Alex felt like she had just been stabbed in the gut and tried to give Brittany a look to tell her to stop talking. Sue spoke up, "What are you talking about Brittany?"

"When Santana came back last night, she said she had run into Alex." Brittany looked at Alex again and as Alex's face fell, she saw Brittany realize she had just said too much.

Sue snapped her head back towards Alex, "You spying on my slayer new girl?" Alex tried to make her face look confused. She tried to make all three woman in the room see with her face that she had no clue what Sue was talking about. She was acting it up as much as she possibly could but when she saw the look of pure hatred flash across Sue's face, and Sue's finger move to place itself squarely on the trigger Alex realized if she wanted to get out of this alive she was going to need to start talking.

"Answer me!" Sue looked like she was about to lose it. Alex chanced a glance and Quinn and Brittany hoping that what she was about to say would not make them hate her. Finally she looked Sue straight in the eye.

"Yes." Alex felt like she had just admitted defeat. All the work she had done the past two weeks just seemed worthless. She heard Brittany gasp and Quinn whisper 'No'.

Sylvester looked like she had just swallowed poison, and that was when Alex realized how bad what she had just said sounded. She was in the middle of stammering, "Wait that sounded wrong. It's not what you think!" When she heard the cross-bow go off.

There is a weird sensation that happens to a Slayer when she finds herself in danger. The whole point of being the chosen one, of being activated to help the Scoobies, was that all of your senses are automatically heightened. You become more in-tune with your body. The strength and the fast healing, the sensing danger, those had all been great perks when Alex had learned how to channel them but Alex had always appreciated the heightened senses the most. She loved being able to hear the softest sounds from far away, being able to see the tiniest ripple or movement, the heightened sense of touch or feel. It was these senses that she had developed in her training to help her survive.

But there was another part of being activated that no one told you about, and when it happened it was a truly scary sensation. This sensation was scary to Alex because when it happened it meant that she had no control. When any Slayer found herself in mortal danger, her body and senses would take over and the Slayer would almost have to watch as her body did the reactions for her. In this mindset the Slayer could move faster, harder and more accurately then she could when she had full control.

Unfortunately, it was this reaction that Alex found her body automatically switching too. The second Alex heard the arrow twang off the crossbow her senses took over and Alex found herself fighting for control. Coach was no more then 30 ft away from her yet Alex found herself easily avoiding the arrow and catching it with her right hand out of the air. She had practiced this skill at St. Genesius so many times, she knew she had the muscle memory for it. But had her senses not taken over she never would have been able to do it successfully at this distance.

It was the second part of the "senses" mode that scared Alex the most though. Alex felt her body automatically reacting to go for the kill. When a Slayer was in mortal danger there was only one way to get out of it; kill the attacker. The automatic reaction would be fine if Alex was facing a vampire, but she was being attacked by Sue Sylvester, a living, breathing human being, and Alex did not want Santana's watcher's blood on her hands. So she fought as she felt her body turn, using the velocity of the arrow in her hand for the next attack. She fought as she felt her shoulders flex with lightening speed behind her head. And she fought as she felt her arm and wrist whip the arrow back in her attacker's direction, throwing it back with just as much speed as the crossbow had done.

When the arrow dug itself into the doorpost next to Sue's head instead of Sue's brain however, Alex finally let out a sigh of relief realizing that she had been successful. She had stopped her body from killing the woman and she felt triumphant for a small moment. Then she remembered where she was. Alex looked at Sue's face and saw it frozen in a look of confusion, shock and fear. Alex finally felt her body relax again seeing that the immediate danger was gone and she waited for the other three in the room to wrap their brains around what just happened. After a few minutes of complete and awkward silence, (well awkward for Alex considering the other three were still in shock) Quinn was the first one to finally speak up.

"Alex, what are you? There is no way that is physically possible. What the fuck is going on here?"

Alex opened her mouth to speak, to finally tell the truth when she heard the answer come from the woman who had just attacked her. "She's a Slayer."

Brittany's head shot in Coach Sylvester's direction. Alex had noticed Brittany's confused expression the whole time. This was the first time her eyes showed complete understanding. "Wait, a Slayer like Santana is a Slayer? I thought Santana was the only one."

_Better come out with it then_, Alex thought and with a sigh she voiced what she had been hiding since she came to McKinley. "There are a lot more of us then you think actually. I was activated when I was five, but I didn't start training until I was twelve." She turned her head towards Sue who seemed to be appraising her. "I was assigned here to help Santana. The whole spying thing was my watcher's idea. I obviously suck at it."

Sue just nodded her head, reached into her pocket and pulled out… A cell phone? Alex looked at this woman with a raised eyebrow, but Sue very calmly and threatening said, "Call him."

Quinn and Brittany looked at Sue questioningly but Alex didn't need any clarification as to who Sue wanted to talk to. She dialed in the number she had been forced to memorize back in California, and waited until the familiar English accent answered. "Liam Cooper."

"Liam," She heard Liam tense on the phone as he recognized her voice.

"Alex are you ok?" He seemed genuinely worried and despite the fact that she was still pissed at him for the training this afternoon she appreciated that he cared. She just hoped she wasn't about to piss him off.

"I'm fine but you have to promise you will not kill me when this phone call is done." She heard nothing but silence on the other end. Liam knew something was up, and Alex was hoping he would understand.

"Alex, what happened?"

It was this moment that Sue Sylvester took the phone back from Alex. "Hello this is Sue Sylvester. Am I talking to Alex Heart's Watcher?" Alex heard Liam answer but couldn't make out what it was. "Oh Liam the librarian yes. Your Slayer and I have had an interesting turn of events this evening." When Alex heard Liam respond again she decided she was just going to tune the rest of the conversation out. That was when she felt the hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see that Quinn had come over.

"So the new Librarian is your watcher?"

"Yes." Alex was wondering what Quinn was going to ask next hoping it wasn't going to get to personal.

"When did you know Santana was a Slayer?" Brittany's interest peaked at this point and she moved to hear the conversation as well. Sue and Liam were still in a heated discussion.

"Since before I moved here. Like in May."

"Were you using us to get close to her?" Alex's heart broke with this question.

"Initially yes." Brittany's face fell and Quinn's eyes became guarded. She knew that they were going to be hurt from this night. "The assignment was to befriend her using any means necessary so when I realized how guarded Santana was I knew her friends were the only way in. Especially when I picked up that the four of you knew that she was the Slayer." Quinn looked like she was about to slap Alex across the face and looking at Brittany made Alex feel like she had just beaten a puppy. "But not anymore. I realized that I was going to be here for the long run so I didn't want to shit on the friendships I was making, and just when I had given up on befriending Santana she came through."

The snap of the phone made her realize that the watchers had finished talking. "Alex," Sue barked. "I expect you in my office tomorrow at lunch. We will be having a discussion and I expect you and your watcher to tell me everything. Got it?"

"Yes, coach." Alex hung her head, knowing full well that everyone in this room was pissed at her.

Sue Sylvester began to walk out of the room then she saw the arrow still sticking out of the door frame. She tried to pry it out but couldn't so she just turned back to Alex, Quinn, and Brittany. "Alex get this out of the door frame before you leave. Next time you better not miss on purpose or you will get killed. Quinn! Brittany!" Both girls snapped to attention behind Alex surprised that coach remembered they were still there. "Do not tell Santana about anything that happened tonight until I tell you so." With that Sue walked out of the room.

Alex had expected all of the yelling to be done for the night but Quinn immediately stepped in front of her with her finger pointed right in Alex's face. "Brit and I will pick you up before our Cheerios practice tomorrow got it."

Alex looked at her in confusion, "Q that's really not necessary, I have my own-"

But Quinn cut her off. "You are going to tell us everything tomorrow. Answer every question, tell us every detail, because if I am going to have to lie to by best friend to cover your ass it better be for a legit reason. Got it."

Alex could stop the thoughts of a mini-Sue Sylvester standing in front of her as she nodded her head.

"Good now get your bag and let's go."

Alex grabbed her stuff and all three girls headed out of the locker room, Alex pausing to easily remove the arrow out of the door frame. That was when she looked over at Brittany, and saw her sad face. "I'm sorry I lied to you Brit. And I'm sorry you have to lie to Santana for me."

Brittany looked straight into her eyes. "You are here to help her right?"

Brittany looked so worried and so confused that Alex wondered if she was strong enough to fulfill the expectation that Brittany had for her right now. "I will help her in every way I know how Brit. I promise." With that the three girls headed to their cars and went home to process everything that had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! People know! I hope this chapter wasn't too hard to muddle through and once again I am open to any comments and critiques. Happy writing everyone. RM<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Party

**A/N: I know. It has been forever and probably no one is reading this story anymore. But I am determined to finish this eventually so hopefully I haven't lost too many of you. I tried something new with this chapter. I am already working on the next chapter so hopefully the wait is not that long. Please let me know if this works, and if you have any questions, corrections, pointers, please send them my way.**

**Happy reading, RM  
><strong>

**Chapter 9**

September was quickly coming to an end. It had been three weeks since the weird run in with Alex at the cemetery and the slushie incident, over a month since school had started. Karofsky and the football goons had slowly made their way through all three new members (Sam was hit the next day despite his football player status while they waited two whole weeks to get Lindsay). They also re-slushied Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Tina and pretty much anyone else who wasn't a cheerleader or football player. They had tried to get Santana but Brittany, Quinn and Puck had practically forbidden it and protected her. All in all the slushie blitzkrieg made Glee Club so much closer. They were quickly melding the new members into their dysfunctional family.

Life has been known to hit you when you are down, and many times life is notorious for giving you more then you think you can handle. Santana knew this fact and considering that she thought, or at least felt, like she was hitting that point at the beginning of the school year the current predicament she found herself in confused the heck out of the Slayer. Simply put, Santana felt like she wasn't needed at the moment.

Although Santana knew that she would eventually jinx herself for thinking this, she felt that since school had started, life had gotten easier for her. She didn't know if a Slayer was allowed to even think thoughts like that, but that was how she felt. The vampire tidal wave she had been fighting off had seemed to completely stop, and for the last three weeks Sue had not been riding her as hard. In fact Sue just seemed constantly distracted. Her training time with Coach Sylvester had been cut in half, and from what she had heard from the Cheerios (Brittany and Quinn seemed to be completely confused when Santana asked them about it) she would show up even later then usual for practice. It wasn't like Coach Sylvester to put the Cheerios off on the backburner. She may be forcing them to practice just as hard, but it was in a smaller amount of time and with less viciousness then usual. Coach had something else on her mind, and it seemed that the Cheerios and Santana were not on the top of her priority list. It wasn't normal but Santana was too relieved to worry about it.

If anything Santana was beginning to feel like her life was returning to the level of normalcy it was before she became a slayer. She was able to focus on her work, focus on her friends. She hated to say it but she was actually feeling a lot happier. The world, for now, wasn't on her shoulders anymore and she was going to take full advantage of that aspect while she had it.

Which is why, Santana sat in the choir room, on a Friday, looking forward to her first free weekend since she had been told of her destiny, smiling contently at her fellow Glee Clubbers as everyone slowly strolled in. She was freaking everyone out but she didn't care. Brittany just lit up when she saw happy Santana seated on the chairs in the room because she was so excited to see this version of Santana in public. Puck and Quinn looked from Santana to each other raising their eyebrows suspiciously and then sat around the Latina as well. Finally Puck decided to ask the question that the entire room was wanting to find out, but only their small group was privy too.

"What's with the smile Santana? I think your bitch face is broken."

Santana playfully shoved him but refused to let the smile drop from her face. "Shut up Puckerman. Just appreciate it while it's around. And if you must know, its cause Coach gave me the weekend off. No training, no mandatory patrols. It's like Christmas came early." Santana didn't even notice the worried glance Quinn and Brittany shot each other.

Puck however clapped his hands excitedly. "Sylvester must have read my mind." Santana, Quinn, and Brittany all shot him a '_what__ the __hell __are __you __talking__ about __look_' so Puck began to elaborate. "Matt's coming back to visit from LA this weekend. I am throwing a party tonight in his honor. A pre-party for the Glee Club only will start at 8 so we can be completely trashed before we have to deal with the other closed minded people at this school. You can totally come now."

Santana's smile kind of dropped at this. "How is this the first time I am hearing about this Puck? I thought we were friends?" From the looks on Quinn's and Brittany's faces this was the first they were hearing about it too.

Puck backtracked a bit, lowering his voice so once again only their small group would for sure hear him. "I assumed you three were going to be doing the normal Slayer Patrol routine this weekend so instead of making you guys grumble about the fact that you are sacrificing your teenage years to the cause, I decided not to tell you. Sorry. Just come you guys. I will make sure to have all of your favorite drinks there and make sure there is ample dance room for Brittany." Brittany's face lit up the minute the word dance was uttered so Santana knew Puck had won her over.

"Fine but you better have the best tequila you can find Puck or I swear I will end you. If I am going to party I am going to party hard."

"That's my girl." Puck extended a hand for a high five, but Santana immediately gave him the signature '_are__ you __kidding __me?__'_ look so he his hand dropped just as fast. He turned to the other two blondes. "Are you girls in?'

Brittany spoke up first. "You said dancing. I love dancing." It didn't really answer the question but the entire group knew that was Brittany's way of saying yes.

Puck then turned to Quinn. "Q?"

Quinn just shrugged. "Why stay at home lonely when I can go out and get drunk with a bunch of stupid high school kids. Totally looking forward to it." Although the response was laced with sarcasm, that was Quinn's way of saying yes too.

Santana smiled, actually looking forward to her night. It was at that moment that she noticed Alex walk in. If Santana's life had gotten better over the last few weeks, it seemed like Alex's might have gotten worse. The girl looked tired. She seemed completely functioning, but there were bags under her eyes and she didn't look as put together as she did the first few days of school. Ever the casual dresser, her clothes seemed just a bit baggier, her hair had some frizz that did not used to be there, and (the mostly important aspect in Santana's opinion) her hazel eyes seemed a bit dimmer then they used to be. Alex didn't really make eye contact with anyone as she took a seat in the very back of the classroom, on the opposite end of Santana and her group. Before Santana could question her or see if anything was wrong, Mr. Schue of course picked that moment to walk in and begin their meeting.

"Hello everybody. Sorry I'm late." Everyone just nodded and mumbled back in response. Mr. Schue was always late to Glee Club. They were used to it by now, but he still felt the need to apologize for it every class. "I am going to make this meeting very short for I am sure you all have tons of work to get to this weekend." From in front of her Santana heard Puck snort, 'Yeah right,' which earned him a quick elbow in the ribs from Quinn. Santana and Brittany exchanged an amused look and turned back towards Mr. Schuester. "Now I know that you have all bonded this past month with the jocks officially initiating all of the new members," Santana turned to see Alex, Lindsay, and Sam all shudder remembering their slushie experience while the rest of the club just groaned in agreement, "but I think I have an assignment that will hopefully fuse us together even more."

The entire Glee Club straightened up a bit in anticipation, fearing what the next words out of their teacher's mouth would be. "Now before you all ask, there is no singing portion for this assignment. I really just want you all to get to know each other better, and get to know the people in this group that you don't normally hang out with or talk to." Santana couldn't help but frown at this. If this was about getting to know someone in the club she didn't know it pretty much ruled out her getting to work with Quinn, Puck, or Brittany. Then Santana's face paled a bit when she realized who she might be paired off with. _Please,__ Please, __Please __don__'__t __let __it __be__ the __dwarf._

"Now I have thought long and hard about these pairings, so I hope you all actually attempt to get to know your partner. Hang out with them, go do stuff together. You have two weeks and by the end of that time I would like a list of all the things you found out about your partner that you didn't know before. Deal?" The Glee Club just mumbled in response, all wondering who the hell they were going to be paired up with and questioning whether this was really going to help their unity.

"Ok so here we go. First pair. Artie Abrams!" Wheels perked up at his name, his face white with fear. Sometimes it sucked being first in the alphabet. "You partner is Mr. Finn Hudson." The whole club seemed a bit confused with this pairing, none more so then Artie and Finn. Mr. Schuester sensed the confusion. "Just trust me guys and go with it ok. Artie, Finn, get to know each other over the next two weeks." Both of them nodded and waited to hear the rest of the class's fate.

This was the pairing that Santana was nervous for. If Mr. Schue was going in alphabetical order this should the pairing she was worried about. "Ok next pair. Ms. Rachel Berry. You are partnered up with Tina." Rachel clapped her hands in excitement while Tina's face fell a bit. Santana released a huge sigh of relief.

Mike and Mercedes were paired up next which seemed like the first legitimate pairing he had come up with so far. Then Sam and Puck were paired, and Quinn and Kurt. The members were winding down and Santana realized that she and Brittany were paired up with the new girls. "Alex Heart, you are paired with Santana which leaves Lindsay and Brittany to work together." Out of the corner of her eye, Santana saw Alex's head shoot up in confusion, and a weird look flash across her face. Looks like Santana knew what she was going to ask Alex about first.

"Ok guys well now that you all have your partners go get to work and I will see you all Monday." Santana got up, ready to go talk to Alex but the other girl grabbed her stuff quick as lightning and walked out of the room before the rest of the group. Santana turned to Brittany. "Hey Britt, go and talk to Lindsay so you can get her number and then I will meet you after practice. I'm going to go see what's up with Alex."

"Sure San, see you in a bit." With that Santana grabbed her bag and ran out of the classroom intent on catching and questioning her new partner.

* * *

><p>Alex was about to head up the stairs to the second floor when Santana finally got her attention. "Alex hold up!" Alex took her foot off the step and turned to face Santana. She looked even more exhausted, almost as if she was dreading going upstairs.<p>

"I have been calling you since the choir room Alex, what the hell." Santana felt a little out of breath, while Alex just refused to make eye contact with her.

"Sorry S, I guess I was distracted."

"I'll say." When Alex still refused to make eye contact with her she finally decided to dive in. "What's going on with you? I thought we were making progress and you have just been so distant lately."

"I'm just tired. School is getting difficult and my job is kicking my ass."

"Your job?"

"Yeah, remember I am the Library Assistant."

"Oh wait you were serious about that? I thought you were just saying that cause you wanted to let Lindsay down easy." Alex choked and blushed, a physical combination that Santana had no idea could happen at the same time to one person. It was rather amusing, and Santana held in her laughter as she watched Alex slowly try to gain her composure back.

"Why would you think I needed to let her down easy?" Alex was trying to play this off as innocent but Santana sensed a hint of defensiveness that she knew all too well.

"Hey I'm not making any judgments here. Was I wrong when I sensed a flirty vibe off you two?" Alex just crossed her arms across her chest slowly shifting her weight from one foot to the other, refusing to make eye contact as she attempted to ignore the question. "You realize that because of the assignment for Glee Club this is the type of stuff that you are supposed to tell me." Alex still seemed to not want to tell her anything. "You realize the whole point of having friends is so that they can help you with stuff right?"

Alex remained tense for a few more seconds, then finally released a breath that Santana had no idea she was holding. "Look, I'm not used to having actual friends who I can talk to or are actually around when I need them. I'm not used to proper 'friendship protocol' ok?"

"What type of high school did you go to before this to not know how to have friends?" Santana wasn't sure if she was over-stepping her boundaries by asking the question, but she did notice when Alex scrunched her forehead in though, taking the time to find the right wording for the question.

"Let's just say the school I went to before this had a very high turn around rate. People didn't stay around for long." Alex looked at Santana pointedly and Santana realized that she needed to drop that topic for now.

"Ok, so then, as your friend, what's going on between you and Lindsay?" Santana watched as Alex looked around the hall quick to see if there was anyone close by to hear. Santana couldn't help but see a bit of herself in the new girl before her.

"There is nothing going on between Lindsay and me. We are just friends, and I think she is a very nice and beautiful girl, and definitely want to get to know her better."

Santana smirked a bit. "Do you want anything more then friendship?"

Alex just glared at Santana, obviously hating that Santana was asking her this. "Let's just say that I hate putting labels on things and for now I want to keep my options open. Anything else you want to question me about?"

Of course, before Santana could open her mouth Sue Sylvester came around the corner and stopped when she saw both girls on the stairs. She looked between the two for a moment before she started questioning. "Santana I thought I canceled our meetings for the weekend."

"You did Coach?" _Why __isn__'__t __Sue __at __Cheerios__ practice?_

"Well then what the hell are you still doing here Sandbags, go home. Heart!" Santana noticed the flash of dread that rippled across Alex's face as Sylvester turned her attention to her. Alex seemed to stand to attention for the woman and Santana questioned how the hell Sylvester knew the girl. "I thought we were supposed to meet Liam in the Library 10 minutes ago?"

Santana watched as Alex chanced a glance at her and looked back at Coach Sylvester to respond. "We were Coach I just got held up a bit."

Sue looked back between the girls and then began heading around them and up the stairs. "I will tell Liam you are running late, but hurry up Heart. The longer you are down here the longer you have to help me up there." And both Santana and Alex watched as Coach made her way to the second floor and towards the Library.

Santana quickly snapped her head back to Alex, wanting to see her reactions to her questions. "Who the hell is Liam?"

Alex looked at Santana, her eyebrow raised. "He is the librarian. And my boss."

"What happened to the old librarian?"

"I'm new here Santana. Remember? How the hell am I supposed to know about the former faculty."

"Why is coach Sylvester up there? She is supposed to be at Cheerios practice."

"She has been coming to the library a lot making me look up cheer-leading routines, competitions, rules, and new training techniques for her. It's brutal."

Santana couldn't help but grin knowing exactly how brutal the woman could be. "Is that the reason you look like hell lately?"

The fact that Alex nodded her head vigorously before she responded made Santana giggle. "Pretty much. She's horrible."

"Trust me, I know."

"Really? How?"

"Did our group not tell you? I used to be a Cheerio." _Plus__ Sylvester __is __my __watcher __and __likes __to __make __my__ life __a__ physical __living __hell __daily __because __I__'__m__ the __slayer._ Alex was going to be her one non-supernatural friend. She didn't need to know the real reason.

"Wow, that's intense. What made you quit?"

"I just had more important stuff come up that I needed to deal with. Cheerios was just taking up way to much time and I couldn't be distracted by it anymore." _That__'__s __mostly __the __truth, __except __for __the __fact __that __I__ left __out __the__ part __that __I__'__m __the __chosen __one._

Santana felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and as she reached in to get it out, Alex took that as her cue to go. "Hey I'm going to head out before Liam and Sylvester have my ass. I'll see you Monday?"

"Yeah sure, bye." Santana realized that Brittany had sent her a text so needless to say she was distracted. She opened it up and quickly read.

HEY S! COACH CANCELED PRACTICE. I'M THINKING

SWEET VALLEY HIGH MARATHON AT YOUR PLACE, AND THEN GETTING

READY FOR PUCK'S PARTY. SOUND GOOD ;D

-B

Santana couldn't help but smile at the text and then got hit with an amazing idea. She looked up to see that Alex was almost to the top of the stairwell, so she called out to her. "Hey! Alex."

Santana heard Alex stop and then her head popped out from over the banister looking down at her. "What S?"

"Puck is having a party tonight at his house. You should come."

"I can't. I have to work." Santana just gave Alex a glare. That response was utter bullshit.

"It's Friday. Unless there is a game tonight, which there isn't, the entire school is required to shut down at 7."

Alex squirmed a bit, and Santana realized that she had caught her. "How do you know?"

"Cause I have tested that theory many times, trust me." When Alex still looked reluctant Santana decided to give her no way out. "Look you just said that you don't know how to handle friends. The entire Glee Club will be there to pre-party and hang out so you will get to know everyone. You have no excuse not to come. And if you need an excuse for your parents just tell them you are coming over to my house for the night to hang out. If you don't Q, Puck, Britt and I will come and kidnap you for the night."

Alex still squirmed a bit. "I really don't think this is a good idea S."

"I won't take no for an answer Alex. Besides you look like you could use it. I am ordering you as your partner to come."

Alex just glared at Santana and finally relented. "Freakin' hell! Fine I'll come. I'll be there."

Santana couldn't help but gloat in happiness, and as Alex disappeared to go up the rest of the stairs she couldn't help but rub it in a bit more. "See you at 8 Heart. Have fun with the devil." And with that Santana turned to head out to her car and meet Brittany. This day was turning out to be amazing, and it was only half way done. Nothing could ruin it.

* * *

><p>Alex waited until she heard Santana leave the stairwell before she pulled out her phone to call Quinn. She felt like she was balancing twenty things at once and they were all about to topple. As she put the phone to her ear and heard it ringing she looked through the glass in the library doors to see Liam standing, arms crossed over his chest, just glaring at the doors. Alex gulped realizing that the minute she walked into the library her life was going to be hell for the next few hours. Finally Q picked up the phone.<p>

"Hey Alex what's up?"

"I need your help. Can you come by my house this evening?"

"Yeah I can come for a little bit. Why what's up?"

"I need to make this quick cause Liam is going to kill me but I just got cornered by Santana and she is forcing me to go to Puck's party tonight."

"Ok? I am going to. What's the problem?"

"Well there needs to be at least one Slayer out patrolling tonight so I really don't think I should be partying."

"Alex is it really so bad for you both to take one night off. This is the happiest I have seen Santana since she became the Slayer and frankly you look like you could use a night out."

"Thanks a lot Q. That makes me feel so much better about myself. Anyways, I really have to run but I need you to either get Santana to let me off the hook for the party tonight or I need you to come over and help me because I have never been to a party before," Quinn began to snort on the other end of the line, "don't you dare laugh at me Q, and I really can't afford to look like a dumbass tonight."

"What time is training over?"

"I am hoping around 6:30 but I can't guarantee anything."

"I will be by at 7:30 and we will arrive fashionably late."

Alex just shook her head in worry and disappointment. "You really don't think you could get her to let me off the hook."

"No, Alex I really don't. Once Santana makes her mind up about something you really can't change it. Plus it doesn't help your case that I agree with her. Everything will be fine. Stop worrying."

"When you're a Slayer that's practically impossible." Alex just looked at the library with dread realizing that she shouldn't put off the inevitable any longer.

"I know but at least try. I will see you at 7:30 Alex. Have fun in hell."

Alex just rolled her eyes. "Haha very fun Q, I'll try." And with that she hung up the phone and made her way towards her very pissed off watcher.

* * *

><p>Brittany sat in front of the vanity doing her make up while Santana tidied up the room running around in her underwear. She hadn't figured out what she was going to wear to Puck's party tonight. Together, she and Brittany had made sure they had an eventful afternoon. Needless to say a Sweet Valley High Marathon did not happen. Instead they had "fun" in the living room, on the stairs, in the bedroom, and finally the shower. Santana ran around making sure the house was spotless because even though she didn't plan on being there, her parents were scheduled to actually be home tonight. On the one hand it sucked to not have her parents around. She missed having an adult presence in her life and it easily got lonely being at home by herself most of the time. On the other hand, since becoming the Slayer it was a lot easier for Santana to do her job when she didn't have to worry about dealing with her parents every time she had to sneak out of the house to patrol or stay at school to prepare for an apocalypse.<p>

When Santana felt that the room was spotless she turned to see Brittany just looking at her. "What?"

Brittany just smiled at her, causing Santana to grin back. "Nothing. You just look beautiful right now. I missed this."

"What? Seeing me in my underwear? You see me like every night Brit?"

Brittany just smiled and shook her head at Santana's sarcasm. "No, I mean this, just getting to spend time together in the afternoon. Not having to wait for you to get home, hoping you didn't get hurt during your patrol. Not having to see you stressed out because you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. It's just nice that you're finally getting a break."

Santana smiled at her, realizing that she and Brittany were once again on the same page as far as their outlook on things. And then she remembered Sue, and Alex, and the canceling of training and practice. "Hey Britt-Britt?" Santana watched as Brittany perked up even straighter and the nickname and turned her full attention to her girl friend. "Do you know what's going on with Coach Sylvester and Alex?"

She watched as Brittany stopped looking in her eyes, and turned away. "What happened?"

"Well when I went to talk to Alex after Glee we ran into Coach as she was heading up to the library. Alex said that she has been going up there practically every day lately. Has she been shirking off Cheerios practice?"

Brittany just looked into the mirror and put down her make-up brush. "She has been having Quinn and I run practice a lot lately. She is still showing up a little later then usual but she is still practicing with us. Why?"

"Well she hasn't been training with me lately, but I just assumed it mostly had to do with you guys. But I'm thinking something is going on in the library and Alex either knows what is going on or is at least helping her with something." Santana knew she was sounding paranoid but she also knew Brittany was the one person who wouldn't judge her.

"Well did Coach tell you anything when she gave you the day off?"

Santana furrowed her brow, trying to think back not only to her conversation with Coach today, but to when her practices started being cut down. It started three weeks ago. "No Coach didn't say anything to make me suspicious or whatever. I just have this gut feeling Britt. Something is going on that I don't know about. Don't you think so?"

Brittany scrunched her brow, which made Santana realize she was trying to carefully find the right words to say what she needed. "I think that if Coach Sue knew something that pertained to you, or risked your life, or felt that you needed to know, as one of your watchers she would tell you."

"You think?"

Brittany looked Santana right in the eyes. "Yes I think she would Santana."

"And you're sure that Sue hasn't told you anything that I don't know."

Brittany paused for a split second too long. "Of course S. If I knew something I would tell you." Although Santana was being told exactly what she wanted and expected to hear, she could stop a scary thought from coming to mind. _Did__ Brittany __just __lie __to __me?_ But, one look at her girlfriend made her realize that she needed to drop the topic. So instead Santana shut her mouth and continued to get ready for Puck's party, hoping the night would help her forget the doubts that were quickly rising in her mind.

* * *

><p>Santana knew she was drunk. No scratch that, Santana was wasted. How did she know? Because she was currently straddling a half-naked Brittany on the couch in Puck's living room, completely oblivious to the other Glee-Clubbers in the room. Matt had yet to show up, the actually party had yet to commence, and Santana felt like she didn't have a care in the world. She knew she was the hottest girl there (she was wearing a skin-tight short red dress, no wonder Brittany couldn't keep her hands off her) and she didn't have to worry about patrolling tonight. Life seemed perfect. In fact the only thing on her mind was the fact that Alex and Quinn had yet to show up, and that kissing her girlfriend was making her mind turn to mush. Yeah life was good right now. She had needed this.<p>

The front door to the right of the couch opened and Santana saw a blonde and brunette walk in to the house from the corner of her eye. It was Brittany who broke away and told Santana who had walked in. "Babe, Alex and Q are here."

Santana just kind of paused to look at Brittany, her eyebrow raised. "Good for them?" She went back to start kissing her again but Brittany dodged her.

"We should go and say hi."

"We can at least let them catch up to us before we do so."

Brittany looked at Santana pointedly and Santana knew that she wasn't going to win this argument. The fact was, as much as she thought talking to Alex would clear up things, clear up any suspicions she had about Sue, she was also afraid that talking to her would confirm her thoughts. She was pretty sure Brittany had lied to her. It pissed her off, but for now she wanted to remain in her happy bubble so confronting her girlfriend, or talking to Alex was not in the cards for tonight. She was going to ignore the issue.

"Santana, you are the one who guilted Alex into coming to the party, you are going to say hi. Come on." And with that Brittany stood up, despite the fact that Santana was on her lap, causing Santana to full clumsily on her ass. Santana looked at her in shock and embarrassment. She was the Slayer, she was supposed to be graceful and sleek and fast. Or at least she thought she was supposed to be. Maybe this laying off training was starting to be a bad thing. That fall was the exact opposite of what a slayer should be. _Why __is __everything__ that __is__ happening __tonight __making __me __think __of __slaying? __Tonight __is __my __night __off__ damnit!_ She quickly looked around the room to see if anyone noticed and the fact that Quinn and Alex began laughing made her realize that her badass reputation just took a ding with her friends. Brittany reached out her hand to help Santana up and then dragged her to the kitchen to talk to Puck, Quinn, and Alex.

Quinn was already pouring out tequila shots, while Punk was quickly getting beer for both girls. Quinn was wearing one of her usual baby doll dresses, while Alex was dressed in dark jeans, to the knee boots, nice black top and a leather jacket. When Santana and Brittany reached the kitchen Puck was handing a cup to Alex and Quinn while five shots were being laid out on the counter for each member of the group.

"You are late Q." Santana may have been dragged over here but still meant she should be the bitch.

"Oh really, I thought I was just on time. How's your ass?" Both Puck and Alex snorted into their cups of beer while Brittany just tried to stare down the three of them, silently scolding them and telling them to lay off. Santana just glared at Quinn until she decided to answer her original question. "Alex needed help and then she needed a ride."

Brittany whipped her head towards Alex; she was all about helping people. "Help? What did you need help with?"

Alex just glared at Quinn, and attempted to ignore the interested looks of Puck and Santana. "It wasn't a big deal. It's taken care of. I'm here, everything's fine." Then Santana watched as Alex looked nervously around the house.

"Oh my god, just tell them Alex. It's not that uncommon in high school."

"Holy Shit, Quinn. Shut up, you are making it sound like I have something. Just stop talking." Quinn just snorted while Punk, Santana, and Brittany were too drunk to fully understand what was going on.

Puck voiced the confusion. "Ok so why were you late?"

Quinn just rolled her eyes and spoke before Alex could stop her. "Alex has never been to a party before. She asked me to come help her out so she wouldn't look dumb."

"I hate you Quinn." Alex looked so embarrassed but Santana couldn't help but see twenty jokes go through her mind to tease her. It wasn't until Brittany let go of her hand that Santana decided to watch her tongue. Brittany went and gave Alex a big hug.

"Alex it's completely fine. You look great, Quinn did great helping you." Brittany let go of Alex and grabbed her shoulders. "Now let's just forget everything and have fun."

"Tequila shots!" Puck was always about the party. "Alex lets baptize you right." Puck grabbed Quinn's tequila shots and handed them to the five in the circle. When Puck turned to grab his own Santana leaned towards Alex.

"Is that the reason you were so reluctant to come tonight?"

Santana watched Alex's eyes. She watched as her eyes just turned darker, turned cold, as if she was about to raise the defenses again. Santana noticed Alex was a girl of defenses. She hated that she seemed so similar to this new girl in Lima, but the fact was, maybe that would allow them to help each other. But Santana watched as Alex raised her defenses again, responded, "Yes," and wondered if she was ever going to learn the whole truth about this new girl.

"Hey Santana," Santana was broken out of her inner monologue and looked back to Alex. "Why is Brittany not wearing a shirt?"

Santana laughed but before she could answer Quinn piped in. "She's a stripper drunk." When Alex just raised her eyebrows in confusion Quinn decided to continue her explanation. She pointed to Santana, "Weepy Hysterical Drunk," pointed to herself, "Angry Drunk," pointed at a Puck, "and Man-whore."

"Ah, got it."

"Anyways, ladies," as always Puck was the one who wanted to get back to the party. Santana smiled as the five of them threw back the tequila shot and made the same grimace. This would hopefully continue to be a great night. It had just started.

* * *

><p>Two hours had passed and the party was finally starting to get into full swing. The rest of the school was beginning to show up, and despite the fact that the majority of the Glee Club were considered losers, they were actually blending in with the rest of their peers. It was completely dark outside, night had taken over, and Alex knew with both Slayers at one place she wouldn't be able to relax at all.<p>

Not to say that she wasn't enjoying herself. She was learning a lot about her fellow Glee Club members by observing the events of the party. She discovered that Quinn wasn't lying in generalizations of the various drunk characteristics of everyone. Santana began crying about three shots later, and spent the rest of her energy forcing Brittany to keep her clothes on. Quinn picked a fight with Puck about six shots later (apparently they used to date last year which was news to Alex), Mercedes and Tina wouldn't stop giggling in the corner, while Mike seemed to just become even more flexible and was doing moves on the dance floor that shouldn't be possible at any point of soberness. Artie was playing DJ for the night, Sam and Lindsay were in the corner talking (a corner that despite her worry and stress Alex found her eyes constantly straying too), and Rachel proved to everyone that she really couldn't hold her alcohol. Wine coolers were her drink of choice (apparently they taste like pink) and she kept trying to get people to sing duets with her. The only sober people apart from herself were Finn and Kurt. Finn was running around the party trying to get Rachel under control and Kurt was too busy trying to impress his new boy toy.

Kurt had walked into the party with a very dapper young man named Blaine. Despite the fact that he seemed a bit pale (almost as if he was sick or least beginning to be) he was a very nice and personable guy. The entire group approved of this new friend, and if she knew Kurt better she would have wished him well. There was an energy about Blaine that Alex thought felt familiar but she decided it wasn't important to focus on at that moment. They locked eyes, acknowledged each other and then went on with their own lives. The fact was Alex was too worried about someone getting attacked while she was stuck at this thing, and she knew if that happened Liam would have her ass tomorrow.

So because of this, Alex sat herself on the couch right next to the front door, and attempted to use her slayer instincts to scan Lima for any activity. Granted it was a stretch, and it took a lot of energy and focus, but she was praying that if anything happened nearby she could catch wind of it. So she sat on the couch and nursed her beer to the last drop so Santana and the rest of the gang wouldn't catch on to the fact that she was not drinking. That unfortunately didn't mean that she was completely invisible to her friends, which she soon realized when Puck made his way over to her and sat next to her on the couch.

"Hey babe."

"Puck." He was drunk, and she was trying to not let anyone get killed in Lima tonight. She was not in the mood.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Obviously." She knew Puck wasn't that stupid so he was leading to something.

"Want to have even more fun?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Come with me to a bedroom and I will show you." Alex laughed in Puck's face, causing him to frown and look like his pride just got kicked.

"Never gonna happen."

Puck looked completely hurt and offended. Or at least he was acting hurt. "Alex come on. Why not? You're hot, I'm hot. We are both drunk-"

"I'm not that drunk."

"Whatever, but I think we have something special. Come on lets explore the possibilities of where it could go."

Alex looked at him with a dead serious expression. She didn't know Puck that well so she wasn't sure how honest she could be without hurting him. "First of all, never gonna happen because I have watched you hit on every girl in this party so obviously you have plenty of other choices that you are willing to try. Second, you are my friend and I am not attracted to you in that way, so it's never going to happen. Just accept the fact that I don't want you in that way."

Alex looked at Puck, wondering if she was going to get yelled at or if he would just walk off and stop talking to her for the night. Instead he took the middle ground. "Whatever Heart. One of these days I am going to win you over and you will not be able to resist the Puckasaurus charm."

"Haha, yeah when I loose my mind."

"Some day, Heart, Some day," and he just nudged her shoulder with his fist, proving the jest of the comment. Of course then the door opened at his attention went elsewhere. Someone had just walked into the party, and it made Alex's blood run cold. She knew that energy, she had sensed it for years and fought with it too many times lately to count. Whoever had just entered the party was a vampire and a quick glance at Santana made her realize she was the only one at the party who knew. This night just went from fun to dangerous.


	11. Chapter 10: Answers

**A/N: Well I have a huge, very long chapter for you guys. I wanted to get the ball rolling. The Plot is thickening, and the action is beginning. The major action for Part I will get under way in the next chapter or two. Like I have said before any glaring mistakes or any questions for clarity or confusion please send them my way. On a side note I attempted to include some of the plot from the Buffy Season 8 comics. I have never read them but I have looked up the plot so my story can fit into that universe, but if I am glaringly off just go with what I wrote. **

**On another note I am so upset that Santa Baby was cut from the Christmas episode. I was looking forward to that scene so much. I wanted the Finn and Santana scene that was talked about. It seems like every scene I look forward to seeing is getting cut from every episode. There better be a lot of deleted scenes on the Season 3 DVD set or I am not going to be a happy fan. **

**Anyways thank you for reading and your patience. **

**Happy Reading, RM**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BUFFY OR GLEE**

* * *

><p><em>Someone had just walked into the party, and it made Alex's blood run cold. She knew that energy. She had sensed it for years and fought with it too many times lately to count. Whoever had just entered the party was a vampire and a quick glance at Santana made her realize she was the only one at the party who knew. This night just went from fun to dangerous.<em>

**Chapter 10**

Santana tended to forget the affect that alcohol had on her. The fact that every time she went to a party and somehow turned into a weepy hysterical mess should give her some warning, some reminder to not drink so much, yet here she was, at Puck's house, with tears streaming down her face and Brittany attempting to make her happy again. There was a huge sense of déjà vu to the whole situation, one that became even stronger when the guest of honor, Matt Rutherford walked in.

When Matt had told everyone at the end of the school year that his family was packing up and moving to LA it reinforced to the New Directions that what they had was not a guarantee. Matt was one of their dozen and he had no choice but to leave them behind. Every member breathed a sigh of relief when they had three people audition for the group this year, because it made the breathing room around that dreaded rule of twelve members a little easier to deal with. They weren't getting by on the skin of their teeth anymore. Still, despite his leaving, Matt was family, so seeing him back in Lima felt right. Having her friend back was just making this night that much better.

Puck had been sitting on the couch talking to Alex. Well Santana could tell by his body language that he was attempting to hit on her, and she was even more pleased when she saw Alex shoot him down. She at least was able to predict one thing about the girl. Then the door opened and people started cheering when the new arrival walked in. Santana watched as Alex's body completely stiffened, like a shock had passed through every muscle. Santana had thought she was the only person who could get that tense that quickly. It was a weird reaction, but Santana decided to attribute it to the fact that there were some weird quirks about this new girl that she was never going to get. She turned to see who had finally walked through the door to cause the party to get so excited and that was when she realized the new party guest was none other then the guest of honor, the man of the hour, Matt Rutherford himself. Yep, her friend was back, and this night was about to get a whole lot better.

* * *

><p>Alex just sat on the couch watching as Matt Rutherford walked around the party like he owned the place, catching up with his old friends, making them laugh, sharing memories. She didn't trust him. She wondered why Santana didn't know what he was. She was supposed to be a slayer, why couldn't she see that the guy right in front of her was a vampire.<p>

She ignored the awkward looks people were sending her. Certainly a girl just sitting on a couch staring was weird, but she decided not to pay any attention to them. Her senses were too alert to let herself be distracted. Then, of course, the one person who had the potential to distract her walked over. Lindsay decided to come and say hi, and try as she might Alex quickly lost track of Santana and Matt once they started talking.

* * *

><p>Santana was beginning to sober up. She couldn't say the same for her friends however. Quinn was still wasted, Brittany was going crazy with Mike on the dance floor like usual, and Puck and Matt were being their usual dork selves. It was awesome being able to catch up with Matt and hear what he has been up to since he moved. Some of the stories seemed too good to be true (meeting tons of celebrities, concerts, movie-premieres) but it seemed like Matt was enjoying his new life in LA.<p>

It was getting close to two in the morning when Brittany stumbled over to Santana and the rest of the group. She was still really drunk but she was getting sluggish. _Time to take her home._ When Brittany threw her arm around Santana's shoulders and completely hung all her body weight off of her, Santana turned to the group to get ready to leave. "Hey I think it's time to head out. Brit is about to fall asleep."

The slight nod from the blonde dancer, accompanied by her putting her face into Santana's neck and shoulder seemed to reinforce her point. "Hold on Santana, I'll go home with you." The droopy look on Quinn's face told Santana that she was fast going down the same route as Brittany.

"See you both this weekend. Right guys?" Santana looked from Puck to Matt hoping that see will get to see her friend again before he left.

"You know it S," Puck quickly responded while Matt just nodded and smiled at her.

Santana hoisted Brittany up a bit so she could support her body weight better and began to wind her way through the remaining people in the house towards the front door, while Quinn quickly followed behind her. She noticed Alex sitting on the couch talking to Lindsay, still stiff but seemingly more relaxed then she was when Matt walked into the house. Then she heard her name being called from behind her. "Actually Santana hold up. Let me walk you ladies home." Santana whipped her head to see Matt putting down his drink and making his way over to them.

"Matt you don't have to. It's fine, I got this. We are good."

Matt just ignored Santana's protests and opened the front door for her so she could easily maneuver Brittany out of the house. "I insist. Besides you need someone to protect you ladies. You never know what creatures can be lurking out in the dark."

"Haha. Right, whatever." She noticed Quinn shoot her a weird look (_probably because we both know what comes out at night around Lima_) and began to walk down the street to head to their houses the long way. When they reached the cemetery and started to walk around it however, Matt seemed to have other ideas.

"Santana isn't it easier and quicker to go through the cemetery to get to your houses."

"Yeah, well I have a thing about going into cemeteries at night. Trust me long way is better." She once again hoisted Brittany up and began to drag her down the street again. Matt's voice stopped her.

"Trust me. I'm with you guys. You'll be safe." She looked into his eyes wondering why Matt would willingly want to go into a cemetery. Most people in Lima didn't know about the vampires that plagued the streets at night. The one's who did usual barely escaped with their lives so they didn't talk about it. Or they were like the select few around Santana, and were involved in fighting it. Matt was naïve. He didn't know the true dangers that could be in there, but Santana didn't feel like fighting him. The fact was, she was getting more tired the more she sobered up and her girlfriend wasn't getting any lighter. So after a quick look at Quinn, Santana turned and began to drag Brittany towards the cemetery.

Brittany shifted, still sobering up, still exhausted and mumbled into Santana's neck. "You sure we are safe San?"

"Yeah I'm sure Britt. We will be fine. Let's get you home babe." And with that the three girls followed Matt into the cemetery.

* * *

><p>It was the fact that she was completely relaxed that made Alex realize that something was different. She was still talking to Lindsay when it clicked that the tension she had been feeling in her body was gone. It could have been attributed to the fact that talking to Lindsay was just making her enjoy her night more, putting her at ease. But knowing her luck, it meant something had changed.<p>

She quickly whipped her head around, realizing that Santana, Brittany and Quinn were gone. Then her heart sank even more when she realized the vampire was gone too. _What __the __hell?_ She quickly sprang up, cutting Lindsay off and ran to the kitchen to find Puck. "Puck where the hell are they?"

Puck looked up at her, obviously still drunk, like she had grown an extra head. "Who?"

"Santana, Brittany and Quinn. Who else would I be asking about?"

"Oh right. They left about five minutes ago. Matt offered to walk them home."

Alex felt her body weigh down with dread. "Who's Matt?"

Once again she got the look that made her feel like she had two heads. "Our friend from LA. The whole reason I threw this party. Wow Heart you are more out of it then me." But Alex didn't hear him. She was sprinting out the door, heading towards the cemetery hoping she could either catch them or cut them off.

* * *

><p>The cemetery was eerily quiet, and that was coming from a slayer. Brittany and Quinn were getting more tired by the second and Brittany was getting more sluggish. The girl may be a stripper drunk but it also caused her to pass out when the alcohol started wearing off. On top of that, the thing that was making the Slayer even more nervous was the fact that Matt was getting more agitated the longer they were walking. She was so focused on Matt and dragging Britt and Quinn she didn't realize they had taken a wrong turn.<p>

"Wait, where the hell are we Matt?" They were in the corner of the cemetery near her house but instead of making the turn towards the exit and her neighborhood they had somehow ended in the corner, between a wall and a mausoleum. "Matt we need to head back. The exit is that way."

"Hold on a second I needed to talk to you." Santana raised her eyebrow at Matt.

"Well can we talk after I get Britt and Quinn home?"

"No we need to do it here." He seemed so agitated. Santana looked at him and then her senses started going haywire. The alcohol was finally starting to wear off.

"Q, Can you take Brittany for a minute?" Brittany was holding herself up but she needed a body to lean on to stay upright. When Brittany decided she wanted to go to sleep there was no stopping her, and Santana was starting to wonder if she would need full use of her own body fairly soon.

"Yeah sure Santana. Come here Britt." Quinn reached her arms out but of course the minute Brittany felt her head leave Santana's shoulder she caught on that something was wrong. Wide awake, and with Quinn's arms around her Brittany looked from Santana to Matt and back. Santana could tell by her face that Britt could feel the tension radiating off of her. The girl always seemed to sense when Santana's moods changed and feeling that much tension, Santana knew it was only a matter of time before she caught on that something was wrong. Santana had no idea what was happening, but the longer she was kept in this corner the crazier her senses were going.

"San," Brittany was quiet, but Santana knew what the question was going to be before she asked it. "What's going on?"

"I don't know Britt. I'm waiting for Matt to tell me." Santana looked at Matt expectantly. He was looking at his watch. "Matt what the fuck is going on?"

"Santana, I will explain everything, I'm just waiting for a few friends to join us. Just trust me. When have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

"Friends? Why the hell would you tell your friends to meet in a cemetery? Just have them meet us at her house." Quinn just seemed exasperated.

"Quinn just stay out of this." Matt actually yelled at her. Santana's and Quinn's eyes bulged out of there heads. They had never seen Matt yell at either of them, let alone be angry. It just confirmed that something was not right. Santana senses were still going crazy. She had only been a slayer for a year, she still wasn't that good at figuring out what they were telling her. Then of course Brittany spoke up.

"Matt why are you different?"

Santana and Quinn whipped their heads towards Brittany, their eyebrows raised. Matt just frowned, wondering where she was taking this. While Brittany continued staring at Matt, almost as if she was attempting to read him, Quinn just rubbed Brittany's head trying to get her attention so she could clarify what she means. "Britt, what are you talking about?"

Britt just tore her eyes away from Matt and looked towards Santana. "Do you not feel it? He's different. He feels different. He's not the same."

He eyes met Brittany's and then her mind and senses finally clicked together. "We have to get out of here." Santana felt her body tense and panic flow through her system. She had never sensed this many at one time before.

"Santana what the hell is going on?" Quinn seemed pissed but Santana was panicking too much to care.

"Matt you can tell me whatever you need to at my house. Let's get out of here now. Come on Matt." She had grabbed Quinn's hand and started to drag her and Brittany away when Alex came out of nowhere. Santana was about to ask her what the hurry was when the girl ran full force into Matt and slammed him into the mausoleum wall. She just held him there right arm against his throat, left arm across his chest holding him against the wall.

"Alex what the hell?" Santana was yelling at her. What they all needed to do was get out of the cemetery as fast as possible. What she did not need was the new girl freaking out and attacking her friend. She ran over and grabbed Alex's shoulder but Alex threw her arm off. That was when she noticed Alex's face. There was a look of pure fury that Santana had never seen on the girl's face before. It was so intense that Santana backed away. Then Alex spoke.

"Where the hell are they?" Santana felt lost, all she could sense was that there were a lot of vampires nearby. This was no time for games.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Santana thought her neck was going to snap with how quick she turned to look at Matt when he spoke up. What shocked her was that he seemed completely calm.

"Well you found me. Where are your friends?" Alex just seemed to increase her pressure on Matt's throat. When he winced in pain Santana attempted to step in again. She did not have time for this. She moved forward intent on throwing Alex off. "Don't even think about it Santana."

Alex seemed so calm but the tension in her body and the fury in her face told a different story. "Alex you are hurting him. Let him go and once we get out of here we can discuss everything I'm sure of it."

The incredulous look Alex shot at her in response made Santana freeze for a second. "Can you not see that we are not getting out of here? Sober up Santana. How can you not sense what's going on?" Matt began to struggle so Alex just re-slammed him into the wall. "Where do you think you're going?" Matt winced once again but when he opened his eyes Santana saw pure hatred there. It was an emotion that seemed so foreign on her friends face. Santana looked back at Quinn and Brittany trying to see if they saw it too. Brittany was just observing everything going on while Quinn's face was slowing turning paler.

"I knew that I would draw you out slayer. I just needed to wait and bring enough reinforcements." Santana turned back to Matt, shock written on her face. _How__ did __Matt __know __she __was __the __slayer?_ But Matt wasn't talking to her. No, Matt's gaze was fixed on Alex.

"Wait, how did you-"

"Shut up, Santana!" Alex's eyes flicked towards her. They were filled with warning.

"Alex, what the fuck is going on?" Santana looked between Alex and Matt, and then towards Quinn and Brittany. She was so confused.

"I'll tell you later Santana, I promise. Just trust me." Oh, she been hearing that phrase a lot tonight. Alex looked back at Matt and re-slammed him into the wall. "How many are there?" Matt just looked at her, his face beginning to show pain. Santana still felt the need to step in and intercede for him.

"Alex how can I trust you when you are slamming my friend into a wall?"

She expected Matt to look at her in thanks. She expected Alex to maybe turn around and start giving her an explanation. What she didn't expect was Matt to smirk at Alex and say, "You haven't told your friends yet?"

Alex's left hand pressed harder into his chest while her arm pushed against his throat has far as she could go. Santana began to wonder why Matt wasn't choking yet. "Look, all I want to hear from you is how many there are." Alex's voice was cold and defensive.

"All I have been hearing for months since you disappeared from LA is the underworld panicking. The great Alexandria Heart, the most promising up and coming slayer anyone has seen since Buffy, disappeared from the front lines of LA and we have been scrambling to figure out where you were. Imagine my surprise when you turn up in Lima. Of course they pick me because of my knowledge of the area to track you down. Didn't think it would be this easy."

Santana just felt like she had been slapped across the face. "Alex, you're a slayer?"

Alex's shoulders slumped for a second. "I will explain everything I promise." She turned her attention back to Matt. "So who you sent you to find me?"

"You realize when Marcus's killer is relocated it just tells us that the Scoobies are preparing another front. The entire underworld started fixing there sights here the second you left LA. You probably just made your life worse. Everyone is beginning to think this is the next Sunnydale. They want to know why this place is so important, so expect us to come in droves from now on. I hope you have help Slayer."

"Matt, what are you talking about?" Santana was just absorbing everything that was being said. "Who convinced you to do this? Let me help you. I can get you out of whatever trouble you are in."

Matt just laughed. Alex looked at Santana, a look of pity on her face. "You can't help him Santana." Alex went to move her hand, Santana had no idea what she was going to do, but Matt's voice once again drew all of their attention.

"I hope they kill you all. I hope you die and that we discover whatever you are trying to prevent. Lima will have no more protection." He spit in Alex's face, "I hope you die slayer."

"Well it's a good thing there are two of us then." Alex didn't give Santana a chance to comprehend everything. Her voice was calm but her body moved so quick that if Santana wasn't a Slayer herself she would have missed it. Matt's eyes flickered to Santana, a look of understanding flashed across his face. Then Alex's left arm seemed to twitch. Matt's eye's turned to the mustard yellow that Santana was so used to seeing in her enemies, and a second later he disappeared into dust.

Both Quinn and Santana seemed to step forward screaming "Matt!" But he was gone. He had turned to dust. Their friend had been a vampire, and Santana hadn't sensed it. _Who__ the __hell __was__ Alex __Heart?_

* * *

><p>Santana was still in shock. Matt had been a vampire. Quinn and Brittany stood there watching, waiting to find out what was going on. Alex gave them no time to mourn or react. She brushed the dust off her clothes, wooden stake still held tightly in her left hand. She had been twisting it in his chest just next to his heart the whole time. She had been torturing him, and all it took was a twitch to drive the stake into the heart and end him.<p>

"Brittany can you please get Santana to snap out of it. We are not out of the woods yet. I need her help."

It was true. Santana could tell that she was in shock. She had too many questions running through her brain, too many emotions trying to take the forefront. And even worse, her senses were going crazy. There were a lot of vampires nearby. So she sensed Brittany's hand at the back of her neck, and quickly Brittany began massaging the tension out of it. She loved when Brittany did this. For some reason every time her body can completely relax, and the tension would leave her body no matter how she was feeling right before. Brittany pulled Santana into a hug and began whispering into her ear to calm her down. "Baby, I'm sorry we didn't tell you that Alex was a slayer too. But there is something not good going on right now. I need you to calm down and listen to her. Can you do that for me baby?"

Santana felt her heart drop a bit. Brittany had lied to her. She opened her eyes and began to watch Alex and Quinn talking over Brittany's shoulder. "You knew?"

"I'm so sorry San. Coach Sylvester told Quinn and me that we couldn't breathe a word of this to you."

"Quinn knew too?"

"I'm sorry baby. Please just help Alex. Are you ok?"

Santana shrugged Brittany's hand off her neck. She saw the flash of hurt across Brittany's face but she could tell that Brittany understood the anger. She had just admitted to lying. Santana was a person who didn't trust easily, especially after everything that had happened over the last year. If they got out of this she knew they were in for an argument. Santana just moved away from Brittany, and looked at Alex waiting for her to give them directions.

"Ok Q, Brittany. Please get behind us in the corner. It will be a lot easier for us to defend you both if we are keeping them out of an area then us chasing them down to protect you." Alex seemed serious and calm. She wasn't full on panicked like Santana, (or if she was she was doing amazing at hiding it) but they could all see that she was definitely worried. "Santana can you get a clear read on, or at least sense how many vampires are around."

"Wait, we can do that? We can sense how many there are?" Despite her anger, Santana was amazed. She didn't know that she could possibly do that. Alex just looked annoyed.

"What have your watchers been teaching you? Look, focus your senses. It will help us if we figure out how many are coming."

Santana attempted to focus. "I can't tell how many. I just know that there are a lot. I started sensing them when Ma-" the name caught in her throat. She still couldn't believe her friend had been a vampire, "he stopped us."

"Ok well I'm sensing at least five vampires heading this way maybe as many as ten." Santana's face paled a bit. She had never faced more then three vampires at a time. How was she supposed to handle five to ten. Alex looked over at her. "Do you have any weapons on you?"

Santana shook her head. "It was supposed to be my night off."

"We never have a night off. Here." Alex handed over the stake she had used to kill Matt. When Santana grabbed it from her, she kneeled down a pulled another much skinnier stake from out of her boot. She stood up to see three pairs of eyebrows raised at her. "What? I'm an overly cautious slayer. I bet you are all appreciating this right now."

"If we survive this, I will thank you." Quinn, ever the realist, still had a tongue on her even in the face of danger.

"Whatever Q. Ok Santana here is the plan, keep Quinn and Brittany to your back at all times. It will allow them to watch our backs and not let any of them sneak up on us. Santana just go for the heart. The faster you dust them the easier the numbers will be. Just Breath Santana."

Santana sucked in a huge breath of air, held it in as she felt her body relax and her senses clear and then released it. The second the breath had left her body, she was hit by something from above. A huge, heavy body jumped right on top of her. She felt herself get slammed into the ground. She heard Brittany scream in shock, probably already worried for her. The fight had begun.

Santana looked up to see yellow eyes, demon face and bared teeth. She could hear that Alex had been attacked already too. The male vampire had probably jumped on her from the mausoleum roof. She didn't give him a chance to attack her. Alex's warning of attacking quick kept repeating in her mind so she felt her instincts take over and her arm thrust the stake through the vampire's heart. He dusted above her, and she was finally able to see what was going on.

Santana looked up to see a vampire get dusted by Alex. Alex was crouch defensively, Brittany and Quinn protected behind her, and her gaze fixed out at five more vampires heading their way. Santana threw herself off the ground just in time to face the two closest one. One vampire was a small redhead dressed all in leather. The other was an older brunette male, hair flecked with grey. Both were in full on vamp mode, and it took seconds for the redhead to just charge at her. She was fast and before she knew it Santana was on the ground again. She was able to kick the female off of her but as she got to her feet again the male tackled her back down. That was when Santana's heart dropped from her chest.

She was able to see the female began to charge full speed at Quinn and Brittany. Alex was fighting two vampires, there was no way she could stop her. Or at least Santana knew if she was in Alex's position she couldn't do anything about it. Santana twisted with cat like speed, and drove her stake through the male's heart and before he even dusted she began scrambling to help Brittany and Quinn. She heard Brittany scream, "Santana!" when she felt a hand grab her ankle.

The fifth vampire she had seen had finally made it to the fray. She kicked his hand off her foot, kicked him across the face and while he was stunned finished him off. She scrambled to her feet, hating the fact that she seemed to have spent more time on the ground during this fight then actually standing. She was relieved to see that there were no more vamps. She turned to see Alex hunched over hands on her knees breathing deeply. And then she saw that Brittany was on the floor, head in Quinn's lap, not moving. Santana's eyes went red and then she started charging at Alex.

She tackled Alex to the ground, grabbing her shirt, completely upset and angered. "You were supposed to protect her. They weren't supposed to get hurt. What the fuck happened?" Alex opened her mouth to respond when she heard Quinn's voice.

"Santana! Get off of her. Brittany is fine, it's just a scratch."

Santana looked over to see Brittany sitting up on her own. Sure enough there was a bloody scratch on her cheek marring her otherwise perfect face. "I'm fine babe. I was just catching my breath."

Santana released Alex's shirt and got off of her so she could stand up. She then walked over and hugged Brittany while Alex explained what happened. "The red head got through and tackled Brittany to the ground. I tried to get to her but I was otherwise engaged. Brittany was able to get her legs under the vamp and kicked her off. It gave me enough time to get over and finish her off. You are lucky your girlfriend's a dancer."

"We are just lucky that we survived that." Once again Quinn the realist had to pipe in. "You realize you guys just fought nine vampires."

Everyone was catching their breath, the adrenaline from the fight slowly leaving everyone's system. That was when Santana mind cleared enough for her to remember what Matt had said. She let go of Brittany and whipped towards Alex facing her. "Wait, you are a slayer?"

"Yes."

"And how did you know that I was a slayer?"

"I was told about you before I even moved here."

"Wait, you were told about me. You knew who I was the whole time and you just pretended to have no clue about it?"

"Yes."

"Were you just trying to befriend me to get close to me?"

Alex was looking at her feet. Santana knew that her anger was steadily growing, and the fact that Alex was beginning to look guilty was only going to set her off more. "Initially that was the assignment they asked me to do, yes."

"Is anything you told me over the past few week true?" Santana hated being lied to, and as grateful as she was to Alex for helping them a few minutes ago, right now she felt used and betrayed. This stranger had purposefully used information about her to get close to her and gain her trust. How was she supposed to be friends with someone like that?

"I told you as much of the truth as I could but I have left out a lot of information from you and have hidden some stuff from you. I'm so sorry Santana but I had no choice." Santana looked at Alex's face, and even though she did see how sincere Alex was it didn't change the fact that she felt used. Santana then remembered what Brittany said.

"You two knew and you didn't tell me? I thought you were on my side."

Brittany seemed to be on the verge of tears because she was seeing how hurt Santana was getting. Quinn just shook her head. "Coach Sylvester said we shouldn't tell you anything until she deemed it was the best time."

"I don't care what Coach said. I am the slayer. I am the chosen one. I am the one who is putting my life on the line to protect everyone in this god-forsaken, backwards town. I should have been the first to know." The more she spoke the louder she was getting. She could feel the anger bubbling through her system. And as much as she hated herself for it, the anger was quickly turning to panic.

So Santana continued her rant. "I don't care who sent you here or what your mission is, I want you gone." Her finger was right in Alex's face, she was yelling at her, and to make her even more mad, Alex was just taking the abuse. "I had everything under control and you just made it worse. You heard Matt. Evil is coming here because you showed up, so I want you gone. I want you out of Lima and I don't want to see your face again." She shoved Alex hard against the wall, and to Quinn and Brittany it seemed like déjà vu from what they had witnessed earlier. "I am not going to risk my friends and family to help with a war that you seemed to have brought with you to my door step Alex. So you better leave and move all these targets that are on your back somewhere else."

Santana turned and began to walk away leaving a dejected but understanding Alex, and a stunned Quinn and Brittany. Brittany still had guilty tears in her eyes. "Do you want me to walk home with you, San?" The hope in her voice practically killed Santana. Brittany wanted everything between them to be fine, hoped that they could talk this out and move past it quickly. But Santana was too pissed to be with anyone right now, including Brittany. She just needed some time alone.

So she looked at Brittany, just mumbled, "Not tonight Britt," and continued walking away from her three "friends".

Then she heard Alex shout, "Santana!" and her anger boiled over again. She turned yelling "Just shut the Fuck up Alex!" to see that she had a huge vampire towering over her. He just smiled his evil grin and slammed his fist into Santana's head. Santana knew it was a bad hit before she even hit the ground. Her world started going blurry, and her last thought before she blacked out was that Alex was right. There were ten vampires.

* * *

><p>He watched from afar. He watched as the slayer in red spent most of the fight on the ground, while the other girl fought like a seasoned professional, constantly on her feet and taking care of the ambush with apparent ease. He felt his heart speed up in excitement when a vampire made it past the fighters and jumped on the two blondes they were protecting, but she was somehow kicked off and dusted before anyone was seriously damaged. He was disappointed at the failed attempt, but he knew it was just luck the group had survived. The whole group of girls was lucky that the vampires attacked in waves instead of all at one time. Alex would not have been able to handle the fight if the vampires all attacked at once. He knew that for certain.<p>

Alexandria Heart had improved since he had fought her last. Unfortunately this meant his enemy would be much harder to kill, but, it also brought a heightened sense of danger to his personal vendetta.

He watched as the girls fought amongst themselves, the Latina girl attacked Alex and then walked off away from the group. He saw one last vampire sneak up and knock her out, then a second later join his comrades when Alex Heart had her stake in his back. Yes she had definitely improved. He waited and watched as Alex picked the Latina off the ground and carried her out of the cemetery with the two blondes closely following. Then he came out of the shadows and his companion started to speak.

"Are you sure that's the slayer you've been looking for?"

The man just turned his head and glared at the man. He just nodded his head and then quickly walked away to begin his plans.

* * *

><p>Santana's head was throbbing. God this was the worst hang over ever. "I am never drinking again," she moaned as she rolled over in bed and moved her pillow over her head to block out the sunlight.<p>

"You say that after every party babe." Brittany was in her bed, sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

"I think this time I agree with her. We look like hell." With that Santana sat up a little too quick. Quinn was sitting in the corner, on Santana's desk chair reading. "S are you feeling ok? How's your head?"

"My head fucking hurts. What the hell happened last night?" Santana's head was hurting to much to attempt to remember. She saw Quinn and Brittany give each other a worried glance and then Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and began explaining.

"You remember we went to Puck's party last night?"

"Yeah of course, I made Alex go and he was throwing it for Matt."

Brittany nodded, and so Quinn decided to step in. "Do you remember what happened when we went home?"

Santana tried to clear her mind. "Matt walked us home, made us cut through the cemetery. Her started acting weird, Alex showed up out of nowhere…" Brittany and Quinn flinched as they watched Santana's eyes bulge out of her head as she remembered the night before.

Santana leaped out of bed throwing on clothes as she dialed a number on her phone that she was planning to delete soon. Alex picked up after two rings. Santana didn't give her a chance for a greeting. "Where the fuck are you right now?"

She heard Alex exhale. "I'm at school."

"Fine I will be at the choir room in twenty minutes," and with that she hung up and continued throwing on clothes. Brittany and Quinn followed suit, wanting to stop Santana from killing anyone as well as hoping they will get some answers soon. Alex may have told them about being a slayer, but there was a lot more to the puzzle that they had yet to find out.

Santana stopped talking to both of them the minute she remembered. She just finished getting ready in silence, then the three of them got into her car and headed to school.

* * *

><p>Santana hadn't walked this fast in a while. Quinn and Brittany were doing their best to keep up, but in her mind they weren't even there. She hadn't decided if she wanted to reinforce her threat from last night or get the answers to the questions that had begun running through her mind since last night. She turned the corner to see Alex leaning against the wall waiting. She was wearing a very large workout shirt, the collar big enough to go over a shoulder and show off the strap of a sports bra. She also had black sweat pants and running shoes. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail, and she was sweaty.<p>

The fact that she looked like she had been working out was not what surprised Santana the most. In fact it was that she was leaning there talking to Puck. She felt the anger from last night surge again and before she knew it she was yelling. "Puck you knew too?" Before Puck could even respond Santana was attacking Alex, pushing her against the wall, shoving her by the shoulders. "What? Did you tell all of my friends but me Alex? Huh? Was this all part of your freakin' master plan to befriend me or something?" She felt Puck grab her by her stomach and he began pulling her off Alex.

"Santana, calm down. I have no idea what you are talking about. You should know better then anybody that I have detention every Saturday until I graduate. So stop struggling and tell me what's going on." Santana stopped moving so Puck slowly let her go.

"You better start explaining real quick Heart?" Santana was pissed, but she wanted her answers.

The eye roll should have warned Santana that Alex was not that happy this morning. "Oh really. Now you want answers. I thought you wanted me out of town." Puck was quick enough to stop Santana from attacking her again.

"Lopez stop trying to go Lima Heights on the girl and tell me what the hell is going on." Puck was looking around confused wondering why Quinn and Britt looked guilty, and why Santana was trying to kill the new girl.

Santana just stopped fighting, shot a glare at Alex, and then decided to answer Puck. "Did you know Alex is a Slayer?"

"Wait, what? How is that possible? How did you figure this out? Last time I saw you Matt was walking you home."

"Oh yeah, she killed him."

It was Puck's turn to go ballistic, as Alex desperately tried to defend herself. "He was a vampire! I'm sorry I had no choice."

Of course with all the yelling they were bound to attract a teacher. Luckily for them it was Mr. Schuester. He ran out of the choir room attempting to get them to shut up. "What the hell is going on out here? Keep your voices down."

"Oh hi Mr. Schuester. Did you know that Alex was a slayer?" Santana knew she was just doing this out of anger but she wanted to see Alex squirm and she felt the need to know that she wasn't the only one who was in the dark. If Mr. Schuester's gob-smacked expression was any indication, she and Puck weren't the only ones who didn't know.

"And she killed Matt apparently." Puck was extremely hurt by the fact that his friend was a vampire. He didn't want to believe it.

Mr. Schuester just looked at Alex, and took in her guilty expression. "Alex is this true?"

Santana watched as Alex seemed to debate in her head for a second and then she stood up from the wall and looked out at the group. "Let's get out of the hallway. Come with me and I will attempt to answer everything. Then I guess you can decide whether you can forgive me and attempt to work with me. Come on." And with that she walked past them and led them down the hall.

It didn't take long for Santana to register that Alex was leading them to the library. She had just followed Alex in this direction yesterday when she invited her to the party, so she knew the girl spent a lot of time here. But she still wasn't getting why Alex was taking them there now. She followed as Alex led them through the double doors and once everyone was inside she locked them. She then led them behind the main reception desk through a door marked Reference, and began to lead them past shelves and shelves of books. The small group seemed to come to a dead end, and Santana was about to release her frustration again when she saw Alex reach over and pull out a book. Straight out of a science fiction novel the wall actually slid open to reveal a whole other room behind it. Santana felt her mouth drop open and could see the Puck and Mr. Schuester were doing the same. Quinn raised her eyebrows in shock and Brittany just stood there dejected because Santana still had yet to acknowledge or speak to her since this morning.

When Alex walked inside, not even looking behind her to see their faces, Santana expected to follow her into an empty room. But before she could even set foot in the place she heard a male voice with a thick British accent start talking from the room. "I said you could have a ten minute break thirty minutes ago Alex. How the hell are we supposed to get the training done if you aren't even going to be here when I ask you?"

Alex just ignored the voice and continued to walk across the room to the opposite wall and leaned against it, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked up at Santana, practically telling her to come in with her eyes as she spoke up, "We have visitors Liam."

Santana decided to take Alex's cue and walked in. The room was impressive. If Alex had been training here it was no wonder she had been able to take down seven vampires last night compared to her three (yes her brain had cleared enough to remember the whole fight). There was every weapon and training machinery available, plus lots of space to fight and move in. If there were mirrors Brittany would have loved to dance in this place. There were also tons of old books and manuscripts that seemed to be the same age and style as the books Mr. Schuester and Coach Sylvester kept in their offices for their training.

Santana then saw there were two other people in the room besides Alex. The male, who Alex had named Liam looked like the perfect, young, dapper British librarian complete with glasses and all. But what shocked her more was that the other person in the room was non-other then Coach Sylvester. Both of them were looking up to see who was entering the room. Finally Sue spoke up. "Well Schuester it's about time you took the blinders off and figured out what was going on. Heart, if I knew you were this bad at keeping secrets I wouldn't have put all this work in to help you."

Alex just glared at the woman, and for a second, Santana appreciated the fact that the girl seemed to despise Sue Sylvester as much as everybody else. "We were ambushed last night. I had no choice but to tell her."

That seemed to get the British man's attention. "Wait you were ambushed. Why didn't you say that when you got here. How many?"

Santana watched as Alex made eye contact with her and then answered, "I believe it was ten after all was said and done. The one that initiated it said that it was specifically set up to look for me, so after working together for a month I am hoping you two have answers because I am tired of doing this blind. Where's the hellmouth?"

Alex had lost her there. _What__ the __hell __was __a __hellmouth?_ _And __why __the __hell __are __the__ British __guy __and __Coach __Sylvester __spending __their __time __looking __for __it?_ So Santana decided she was going to get her answers first. "Ok. Wait a minute! Hold Up. I am going to go Lima Heights on all your asses unless someone tells me what is going on. How the hell are there two slayers in this room right now? I was told there this is a chosen one. Not two. And what the hell is a hellmouth?"

The British man seemed to look at her, gauging if she was serious or not, and then he walked over with his hand outstretched. "Ok then we will answer your questions. I'm Liam. I am her watcher." He nodded towards Alex like a parent would to their child. She couldn't tell if Alex was the pride and joy of the man or the trouble maker though. "Alex and I were sent here to try and help you because of how fast the fighting was escalating here. We believe this could be the location of a new hellmouth."

Santana just shook his hand and looked around at her friends. Mr. Schuester, although watching and listening attentively looked like he was deep in thought. Puck was still looking in amazement at all the weapons, Quinn seemed to be on the same page as Santana, and Brittany was just watching Santana attentively. "Ok that's fine but you still didn't answer my question. How are there two of us?"

"Oh there are hundreds of you." Santana's eyes widened in shock. She had not expected that answer. "You have heard of Buffy, right?"

Santana suddenly felt like she was being given a pop quiz. "Of course. She was the slayer before me. We had assumed she had been killed when I got my powers."

"Actually she's still alive," Santana turned to see it was Alex that spoke up. "I haven't met her but last I heard she was holding up a front in Italy. Could be completely false though."

Liam just waited for Alex to stop and then continued his questions. "Ok have you also heard of the Sunnydale Gas Line explosion?"

Santana chanced a glance at Quinn who was mirroring the same raised eyebrow expression she was. _Where __the __hell __was __British guy __going __with __this?_ "Well I was five when it happened so I don't remember much but wasn't that when an entire town in California was blown up because of an explosion."

That was when Mr. Schuester's head shot up, and he gasped in realization. "Wait so the legend is true? I thought that was just a possibility. I didn't realize it had already been accomplished."

Liam just nodded his head to Mr. Schuster and then fixed his attention back on Santana. "Sunnydale was the first hellmouth that was actually found and defended by a Slayer. There had been plenty of rumours of one existing, but that was the first time it had been found. It was thought to be the only one, so when a major apocalypse was happening, the Slayer at the time found a way to bypass the chosen "one" clause of Slayers and activated any potentials who were going through emotional duress at that moment. There is no longer one slayer defending the world. There are hundreds. You and Alex just happen to be two of them."

As much as the explanation made sense there was one thing that wasn't sitting right. "Hold on. But I wasn't activated when I was younger. I got my powers a year ago."

"We have noticed that the death clause in the Slayer curse still seems to be in effect. When a Slayer dies, a potential that wasn't in the emotional mindset during Sunnydale is activated to replace them. I think that is what happened to you."

Santana just nodded her head. "Ok so if Sunnydale was the hellmouth, why are you looking for one here? And what is a hellmouth?"

"A hellmouth is a direct gateway, a portal, into hell itself. Sunnydale was believed to be the only hellmouth, but after it was destroyed the Slayers at the time discovered that was not the case. Very soon after, a hellmouth was discovered in Scotland."

"And in Italy," Sue cut in this time.

"And I heard of one rumored in China," Mr. Schuester may not have been privy to what had been going on but he had heard whisperings of Buffy and her armies.

"And there is still a major front in LA because we are not sure if the evil there is truly finished. There is a lot of demon activity there." Santana looked at Alex and she looked so much older as she spoke of what was happening there. It was so weird to be hearing about all of this now when she had been involved in this war for the past year.

"Wait and now you think one of those hellmouth things is in Lima? That's pretty unlikely don't you think? We are in the middle of freakin' nowhere."

"Yeah I'm with Santana. It seems very unlikely for a gateway to hell to be placed in the middle of rural America." Of course Quinn had to give her two cents in. Santana appreciated that she had her back, but it still didn't excuse the fact that she was mad at her.

"Where a place just happens to fall on the map does not determine where a hellmouth will turn up. There could be one in the middle of the ocean for all we know. There just needs to be a strong concentration of evil and it will appear." Liam turned around and moved back to the desk with Sue, and began to look over the papers in front of him again.

Santana still felt that she was behind the curve on the whole situation. "What makes you think that there is a hellmouth here?"

Liam looked up again. "Well, there was the fact that vampire and demon activity was escalating at a very rapid pace. Plus we were hearing rumors of some major players possibly heading this way. And our suspicions were even more solidified when Alex found the map."

"Map? What Map?" Santana had whipped her head towards the girl in question.

Alex was looking at her shoes. "Do you remember when you and Puck saw me in the cemetery like a month back?"

"Yeah?" It was Puck who spoke first. That fact that he was a part of this story had captured his interest.

"Well I was patrolling and I happened to surprise three vamps who were having some sort of meeting. I ended up having to chase one and while he was running he burned most of what they were looking at, but I was able save a bit of it. Liam and Coach Sylvester have been trying to analyze it to see if they can get the hellmouth's location. It appeared to be a part of a map."

"Can I see it?" Santana held out her had. Liam shot a look to Coach Sylvester and when she nodded Liam handed over a plastic bag with a piece of paper in it. The minute her had touched it she felt Mr. Schuester, Puck, Quinn, and Brittany gather around behind her. It didn't look anything like she recognized but it was nice to feel like she wasn't in the dark anymore. "Ok Alex, How did Coach Quinn and Britt find out about you?"

"They caught me using the Cheerios ice bath one night after training. When Coach Sue saw my vamp bite she assumed the worst and tried to kill me. My reaction wasn't exactly what she had been expecting. She made Quinn and Britt promise not to tell you, and she began coming up here every afternoon to work with Liam and to see my training regimen."

"Wait a second, so you have been hiding this from me for a month?" Santana had thought it was a couple of days, maybe a week. She hadn't imagined that Quinn and Britt would keep this from her for a month.

Brittany flinched. She hated when Santana was mad, but when it was aimed at her it was so much worse. "I'm so sorry hun. I wanted to tell you I really did." Santana just lifted her had off to silence her. She was going to end this.

"Look this is how I see it." Everyone in the room watch Santana as she glared at Quinn, Britt, Coach Sue, and finally Alex. Alex just stood there against the wall wondering if her life was about to get so much simpler because the truth was out, or ten times harder because she was going to have to deal with a pissed off Santana for even longer. "If you all truly needed me to help you find a fight against this hellmouth then you would have told me a lot sooner. You wouldn't have had me be one of the last to find out if I was going to be one of the main players in this battle. So as far as I can tell, Alex has been doing a fine job without me and I am not needed anymore."

Alex attempted to cut her off, "Santana, hold on that's not what we were trying to do at all."

"Just let me finish," Santana was attempting to hide her inner panic attack. She was just going to quit. "Obviously Alex is very qualified to handle everything here. She has been practically doing it on her own since she showed up so I am not needed. You don't need two of us."

"Sandbags," it was Sue cutting in this time. "Don't be ridiculous. We need both of you for this, if we are right it is only going to get worse."

"The only reason it's getting worse is because she came here." Santana was full on pointing at Alex now. "I heard what Matt said."

Alex was shaking her head. "S, he was just trying to get in your head."

"No shut up, you are not my friend. You don't get to call me that, and you killed Matt so how am I supposed to know he wasn't telling the truth. All I know is that once you showed up things started getting crazier. And as far as I can tell it is going to get worse because you are here. You are the problem so why should I help you?"

"Santana, I can't fight this on my own. I need your help."

Santana just looked down at the floor, and shook her head. "This isn't my war. I don't want to be a part of it. I will defend who I love, but I am not going to go out of my way to help you. I'm sorry." And with that, Santana walked out of the dojo and the library without looking back at anyone.

Alex just stood there and watched Santana leave. She felt the weight on her shoulders increase just that little bit. Liam voice broke the silence. "Well if you all will excuse us, I need to train my slayer."

Puck, Schuster, Quinn, and Brittany all whipped their heads towards the voice in shock, but Alex was absolutely incredulous. "Are you fucking kidding me? I am done for the day."

They all watched the look of shock flash across Liam's face. Obviously he wasn't used to his slayer talking back. "Santana will come around. You can work on convincing her again tomorrow."

"Seriously? Why couldn't we tell her everything when we first showed up Liam? I have wasted so much time and energy hiding and lying to her when we were supposed to be partners. And instead of having good solid information for her when she finally gets read-in, we still have theories and guesses. That's not good enough."

Liam just looked at Alex, his face blank of emotion. "Alex, we are working as hard as we can. You need to train."

"No, I will train when you have answers for me or when I can convince Santana to help me. I have no idea what I'm preparing for and that is not good enough. I can't do this all my own. Find me answers. I will not fight this war blind." And with that Alex left the room, followed closely by the other teens in the room. When the three Watchers were the only ones left, they looked at each other, all with the same question on their mind.

_What the hell was going on? And how were they going to stop it?_


	12. Chapter 11: Truce

**So there are not enough words in the English language to express how sorry I am that it has been almost 10 months since I updated. So I offer this 20 page chapter as a proverbial olive branch. If anyone is still out there please let me know what you think. I promise I will finish this story, I just get frequent, and long fights with writers block.  
><strong>

**Once again SORRY!  
><strong>

**Happy Reading, RM  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BUFFY or GLEE****  
><strong>

**Chapter 11**

Santana was pissed and hurt, there was no question about that. Alex had been lying to her since they first met. Brittany and Quinn had lied and covered for her, even though they were supposed to be Santana's friends first. She didn't even want to see Sue Sylvester right now. The idea that her own watcher would hide this from her made her question what the point of being the slayer was in the first place. She honestly couldn't tell who she felt betrayed by the most, but she felt that Brittany keeping the truth from her was the biggest wound. However, instead of taking her anger out on everyone else, she aimed all of it towards Alex, the now unwanted second Slayer in Lima. The others she decided just ignore.

Brittany and Quinn had attempted to come and talk to her, obviously trying to apologize, but Santana ignored them and walked away. The kicked puppy look that flashed across Brittany's face every time she avoided them began to feel like a stab in the gut by the fourth time she had done this. She was too angry to turn around and give Brittany the hug that she needed. Consoling Britt was Quinn's job for now, and it would be until Santana could forgive them. Coach Sylvester attempted to reach out to her, summoning her to slayer training everyday, but Santana refused to go. The only people she would talk to were Puck and Mr. Schuester because they seemed to be the only ones that truly had her back (that's what her anger had led her to believe) or at least the only ones who had been in the dark as much as she was.

And then there was the person responsible for all of this anger. Santana expected Alex to spend the week after the big reveal constantly bombarding her for forgiveness. Santana had walked into school Monday prepared for confrontation, prepared to go all Lima Heights on Alex. But the girl hadn't even bothered to approach her. In fact Santana watched as Alex actively tried to give her space. The other slayer seemed content to give everyone in the situation the space that they needed to let the tension blow over. Alex pretty much kept to herself the whole week. She didn't talk to any of Santana's friends, she sat away from them in any of the classes they shared, and disappeared for lunch and after school.

Alex even stopped coming to Glee. Santana guessed that she could understood Alex's reasoning. The fact that it would bring the girl face to face with everyone she was avoiding, as well as force her to see the Slayer, Watcher, and friend that she had completely left in the dark for a month was probably an uncomfortable prospect to stomach. But the downside was everyone else in the club instantly realized that something major had happened over the weekend, especially when Mr. Schuester didn't even bother to ask where Alex was. Mr. Schuester always noticed and asked about students when they were missing, so when he obviously overlooked the missing student, Alex's disappearance became the Glee Club's leading piece of gossip.

Santana watched throughout the week as Glee Club members cornered Alex to try to figure out what was going on. It was very prying of them to stick their nose in, but watching Alex squirm as she tried to get away gave Santana a warped sense of satisfaction. Alex was pretty much able to dodge everyone for the whole week. Only those who had been there Saturday knew what was really going on. The many theories that were being thrown around but the Gleeks were beginning to get ridiculous and it wasn't until Thursday when Alex actually broke her silence.

And not surprisingly to Santana, it was Lindsay who finally got Alex to talk. Santana was heading to Glee and turned down the hallway to see Lindsay had cornered Alex to prevent her from getting away. Santana stood there, eavesdropping due to her inherent need to know what Alex was going to say.

"Hey stop trying to walk away from me. Alex what the hell is going on between you and Santana? What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong? Maybe I just needed space." Alex was floundering, and Santana could feel the frustration radiating off both girls from down the hall.

"Look, after Puck's party I pretty much assumed we were friends, but then you just ran off and disappeared. Then Monday you exile yourself from everyone and stop going to Glee. Santana has stopped talking to Brittany and Quinn, two of her best friends, and you aren't talking to anyone. What the hell happened?"

"Nothing happened Lindsay." Alex looked up at that moment and Santana felt a shock when she realized Alex had seen her standing there. It was the first time they had made eye contact since Saturday. Santana could see the apology being sent her way but her anger stopped her from offering the proverbial olive branch. Instead she just crossed her arms and leaned against the nearest lockers waiting to see how this confrontation ended. Lindsay picked up on the fact that Alex's eyes were no longer focused on her and looked over her shoulder to see Santana's posture. Lindsay kept looking between Santana and Alex, waiting for one of them to give her an answer, not the obvious lies that Alex had tried to feed her. Santana, for her part, was not going to lose, so she just shot Alex a very threatening raised eyebrow that Lindsay instantly saw and which forced Alex to speak up.

After a loud exhale, Alex looked at her feet, fixed her grip on her messenger bag and quietly spoke up. "Santana has a right to be mad at me. Just leave it at that. And for Christ's sake Lindsay stop trying to figure out what happened and just leave me alone. I deserve this. You can pass that on to the rest of Glee."

Santana watched as Alex shot her a definite '_There, are you happy yet?' _look and then tried to walk around Lindsay to leave. And despite the fact that she was still royally pissed, when Santana saw Lindsay grab Alex by the arm and whisper, "If you need someone to talk to please don't hesitate to call me ok?" she couldn't help the small one second smile that flashed across her face. Santana had seen them getting to know each other at the party before all hell broke loose; she knew they had bonded over auditioning for Glee together and the slushies at the beginning of the year. It was kind of cute watching the two new girls start a friendship. Reminded her of her best friend. Without waiting the hear what Lindsay had to say to her, Santana turned to head to the Glee Club, and she allowed herself the second long smile until she looked up and saw Brittany and Quinn waiting by the door, Britt's eyes shining with hope. Santana erased the smile as quickly as it had come.

* * *

><p>That had pretty much been Santana's week. At school she avoided everyone who had hurt her. She was a constant vortex of hurt and anger, and watched as her former friends waited for it to die down. With no outlet for her to take out her frustration during the day, there was no chance that she would calm down enough during school for her to attempt to talk to any of them. The only time she seemed to find the time to vent and calm down was while she was patrolling at night. Yes she had been avoiding her training, (and with her emotions in complete disarray she was in no position or mindset to successfully take down vampires) but the idea of punching the crap out of something, of physically getting to release her anger, won over her logic every night. This inherent need lead her to sneaking out every night to patrol.<p>

Considering that at the moment she was facing a 300lb vampire she probably should have listened to the logic part of her brain tonight. She knew she shouldn't have attempted to get into with this vamp. When she saw him bumbling his way through the cemetery, easily weighing three times her weight, she felt her body's initial instinct was to hide until she could get back-up. Then she saw where the fight had happened last week, where Matt had taken her, and her rage won over any survival instinct she should have listened to.

Fifteen minutes, sore ribs, and a cut on her face later she was seriously questioning her decision to fight this guy. She could out maneuver him no problem. The vampire was as slow as molasses and clumsy as hell. But she didn't count on the fact that when he actually made contact his fists would feel like a freakin' ton of bricks. She also had no way of knowing that he would have so much skin, fat and bones protecting him that when she did get a chance to stake him it wouldn't get anywhere near his heart. She had sweat dripping down her face, mixing with blood, and this vamp seemed to not want to go down anytime soon.

She saw the first punch from a mile away. The vamp had swung for her head, and she ducked quickly so she could avoid the concussion. What she didn't see was the uppercut the vamp threw right after. Her dodge had just brought her closer to his other fist, and the punch crashed into her chin with the force of a wrecking ball. Santana felt her head get completely thrown back, the reaction so quick she swore her spine should have been severed. Even worse her feet were literally lifted off the ground from the hit. She felt her body leave the ground and when she finally came back down Santana fell head first into a tombstone. All she could see were stars as she felt the vampire straddle her and two beefy hands make their way around her throat. When she felt the hands start to squeeze around her windpipe, Santana wondered if this was really how she was going die. She knew that slayers had an expiration date, but she never thought her death would be this pathetic.

Then the vampire flew off of her, his hands ripped away from her throat, and she desperately sucked in breath. After a few seconds her vision started clearing back up and she realized there was a new body hovering over her, more importantly the body was a non-vampire. As much as she hated Alex at the moment, Santana was grateful that she had shown up and body checked the vampire off of her. Alex watched as the vampire slowly tried to roll himself over and back on his feet, giving Santana the time she needed to recover. If she hadn't just almost died she might have found it amusing that this vamp who had almost choked the life out of her twenty seconds ago now looked like an awkward turtle trying to get off of his shell and back on his feet.

Santana started to sit up so she could get herself off the ground when Alex reached a hand behind her to help her. She stared at the offered help sensing Alex was watching for her reaction but instead of accepting it, Santana slapped her hand away and continued lifting herself off the ground.

"There's no rush Santana, take it easy." It was the first time they had spoken directly in a week, and the calm in her voice just made Santana's anger come back.

"I'm fine. I got this."

The vampire was beginning to get up off the ground. Santana realized that they had both missed a prime opportunity to attempt to stake him again, but Alex had been focused on giving Santana a chance to recover, and Santana still wanted to fight more. She charged at the vampire and began punching and kicking him again, ducking the few punches he threw her way. And to her relief Alex just stood back and let her do what she wanted. Of course that didn't mean she was going to shut up as she watched.

"Santana are you sure you don't want me to help you?"

They were circling each other now, both trying to regain some energy with Alex just watching from the sidelines. Santana let out a frustrated growl and without losing focus yelled back at her. "No, I don't want your help. I thought I made that very clear on Saturday. Go away Alex!"

Santana charged the vampire again, getting her frustration and anger out while trying to figure out a way to end him. The vampire used her distraction to get another lucky punch in. Her head snapped back and she saw red and then stars, but before he could get the upper hand Santana watched with blurry eyes as Alex somehow knocked this huge vampire over and away from her to buy some time for her to recover again. That was twice in one night that this girl had saved her, and the only thing it was doing was pissing her off.

Alex offered her hand once again. "You realize you are just wasting your energy right?"

The hand was once again slapped away, but Santana could feel her muscles straining as she lifted herself up off the ground again. She knew if she didn't end this soon she would be out of energy. And the last thing her pride needed was for Alex to intervene again. "Yes I am aware Alex. I have you to blame for that."

"What the hell did I do?"

"I am not going into this with you now. Go away Alex. I don't want your help and I don't need you here."

Alex shook her head in frustration and as Santana charged back in she heard Alex chime, "Sure you don't need my help. And what were you and Tubby doing when I showed up? Wrestling?"

Santana landed a hard kick to the vamps face and as he tumbled down she picked the argument back up. "Oh just shut the fuck up Alex. I was doing just fine before you showed up, and I can do fine without your help."

"Oh really, you were doing fine? Is that why you and Mr. Schuester were panicking in Spanish the first day I showed up?"

Santana completely forgot what she was doing and turned back to Alex. "Wha-? You weren't supposed to understand that!"

"That doesn't matter, the point is you need to accept the fact that I could help you. Look out!"

It took Santana a second to register the warning, and then she dropped to the ground as the vampire who had attempted to tackle her tripped past her and instead went headfirst into another gravestone. As Santana jumped back up, she ran at Alex and got into her face. "Damnit! Stop helping me! God you are so fucking frustrating."

"And you are so fucking stubborn that you won't let yourself realize that maybe having someone to help you is what you need right now. Independence is not always the answer Santana. You don't have to protect everyone on your own."

That was when the vampire chose to attack Santana again. The constant beating and avoiding that Santana had been doing had infuriated the vamp to no end. He was tired of the cat and mouse game. The only warning both girls had was a loud guttural howl, and then Alex was shoved backwards as Santana was body checked to the ground. Santana struggled to keep the vamps teeth away from her as the vampire grabbed her chest and arm while pinning her to the floor with his body. He no longer wanted to kill her, he wanted to hurt her. So when his next action was to grab her body and twist her arm back she couldn't stop him or fight him back without some sort of help.

And as she looked at Alex, the other Slayer, the girl she had spent the whole week hating, and denying any sort of help from, Santana realized that if she wanted to get out of this situation she was going to have to swallow her pride. Something she was not ready to do yet.

"I don't need anyone Alex. I can do this on my own." The vampire continued to slowly pull her arm back, and despite her struggling he was winning and the pain was slowly increasing.

"Really? What about Brittany?"

"That's completely different Alex and you know it." The vampire continued pulling her right arm backwards and considering she hadn't figured out how to beat him, once her arm was out of commission she would have no chance without Alex's help. She looked up, made eye contact, and realized that she was going to lose. But not to the vampire. She held her breath and tried to struggle against the pain slowly building in her arm, knowing that once it popped she would have no choice but to accept the help. Alex was going to win and she hated the feeling. She would help Santana whether she wanted it or not.

"Santana me coming here can be a good thing. I'm so sorry I lied, but my only intent coming to Lima was being able to help. Help you. It was never my intention to have you feel betrayed by your friends, especially by Brittany. Please just let me help."

The loud unnatural pop that followed sounded throughout the whole cemetery. It caused Alex to cringe, Santana to scream, and the vampire to smile in victory. He then attempted to start on the other arm that had momentarily stopped clawing at him, while the slayer below him dealt with the pain. When Santana felt her shoulder pop out of the socket, her stubbornness burned out and she was more desperate to get out of this fight then hold on to her anger. She felt the vampire get another grip and her decision was made for her. "Shit, fuckin' hell. Fine! Ouch, fuck. You win Alex, get me out of this. Jesus Christ!"

She had expected Alex to tackle the vampire off of her again, or do something physical to help her. Instead she heard, "Go for his knee caps." She lifted her head in absolute disbelief, looking at Alex waiting for her to move and hoping that advice was a joke. But Alex just stood there with her arms folded across her chest, grinning because in essence she had just won. Santana groaned in disbelief and frustration, but taking the advice she braced her body tucked her feet in and with as much force as possible, kicked both feet forward directly against the vamps kneecaps. She heard a sickening pop, felt the vampire's leg bend the wrong way and as he collapsed like a house of cards to the ground, howling in pain Santana squirmed out from under him and shuffled towards Alex to get away. Santana braced her dislocated shoulder and looked at her squirming opponent, not believing that kicking his knee had worked so well.

Both girls watched as the once deadly vampire rolled around in the dirt in pain, and laughed as he desperately got up, looked at both of them in terror, and hobbled a pathetic attempt to get away from them. Alex looked over at Santana, eybrow raised in confusion. "Aren't you going to stake him?"

Santana continued holding her shoulder and shook her head. "No he's too fat. It doesn't go through." She was too physically drained anyways.

"Oh, well let's try this then." Alex moved away and, grinning, reached into a bag that Santana had no idea was there before. She pulled out a collapsible crossbow, patiently set it up, then in one swift practiced motion aimed, and shot the arrow at the retreating vampire. Santana watched as she hit the vampire perfectly, and Tubby dusted into thin air.

They just stood there in silence, as Alex lowered the crossbow down. They were waiting for the other to break the silence, although Santana's occasional grimacing, accompanied by loud hisses of pain ruined the natural ambiance. When the silence got too much, Santana asked the first question that came to mind. "So, do you always carry around a crossbow?"

"Naw, it's too quick for me. I barely use it. I like the feel of ending the vampires with my own hands."

"Me too. Other weapons are too impersonal."

Alex just nodded as she slowly collapsed the crossbow back up and tossed into her weapons bag. "Coach Sylvester definitely doesn't agree with us. She tried to kill me with one when she found me in the Cheerios locker room."

As she stood up straight and threw the bag over her shoulder they finally made eye contact, and within seconds neither girl could keep themselves from laughing out loud at their situation. They both realized that despite anger and grudges, they might actually be able to help each other. Help each other in more ways then one, especially since no one knew what was coming their way.

* * *

><p>Within 30 minutes Santana found herself sneaking back into McKinley with Alex. Why they were heading there instead of one of their houses she had no clue but when Alex started heading up to the second floor and the library she began to get the hint.<p>

"Are you sure you have only been here a month? You're breaking in skills are superb."

"Haha. Very funny. No I moved here in July. I was training in here for a full month before school even started."

Santana followed Alex into the library, still bracing her dislocated shoulder. "Wait you have been in Lima since July. Britt and Quinn had Cheerios practice all summer here and I was training. How did we not notice you?"

Alex just walked back behind the checkout desk, exactly like a week ago, and through the door marked REFERENCE, as Santana hobbled after her. "I think the only reason you noticed me when you did was because your girlfriend plowed me down first day of school. I am really good at blending in when I want to. Probably would have avoided the whole slushie incident if I hadn't joined Glee."

Alex had already tilted the book and the door to the dojo was sliding open. "Yeah but you have to admit if you hadn't joined Glee you wouldn't have met Lindsay." Even in the dark Santana could see the blush spreading across her cheeks. "HA HA! I was right. So there is something there."

"No there is nothing there Santana. Get your mind out of the gutter." Alex was laughing as she was setting up a chair and first aid kit in the middle of the room. She tapped the back of the chair motioning to Santana that was where she needed to sit.

"Fine there is nothing going on but you wish there was right?" Santana sat in the chair as Alex walked to another cupboard. She watched her back as she paused, took a breath and the reached in to grab clinking glass.

"Just because that might be true, I've learned that romance and my life don't mix well." Alex turned around and despite the fact that she was trying to make it sound like a joke Santana saw the dark, sad glimmer that passed through her eyes.

"Wow, you look almost as jaded as me there for a second." Alex smiled briefly. "Sounds like you have been damaged from this fight too. You want to talk about it?" It was the first genuine extension of friendship that she had offered.

"We are not drunk enough for that conversation. But we will save this for later." That was when Santana noticed that the clinking glass she had heard earlier was a bottle of tequila. "For now we are going to fix that shoulder of yours."

"Wait, you are going to fix my shoulder?"

"What did you think the first aid kit was for?"

"My dad's a doctor. I could just go home and have him fix it."

Santana's response from Alex was a hard stare. "Really S? And how are you going to explain your dislocated shoulder to him when he fixes it?"

Santana paused at that. "Fine. Point taken, but are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"I have been training since I was twelve. A dislocated shoulder is an easy fix." Santana eyes popped open, and she opened her mouth to ask more questions, but Alex shushed her. "Save the questions for alcohol. For now can you just start to trust me?"

The slight nod from Santana was all Alex needed to start examining her shoulder and Santana relaxed and tried to ignore the pain as Alex started moving her arm around very carefully.

"So where exactly did you learn how to re-attach shoulders?"

She felt Alex pause, in her breathing and her movements before she answered. "When I was recruited we not only took classes and training but we had to take first aid. So we can fix ourselves or help our partners out in the field."

"Recruited?"

Alex poked Santana in the shoulder causing Santana to wince. "Ok Curious George, how about while I'm putting your shoulder in place I get to ask the questions?"

"Fine. Just don't poke me again."

"Ok. So tell me about Brittany?"

"How about we start with something easier?"

Alex stopped in her movements for just a second before she started the next question. "When did you get activated?"

"That's easier?" When all she felt was a shrug from her apparent doctor, Santana realized this was the easiest question she could have been asked. "I was activated a year ago."

"Wow, you really are a baby."

"Hey! I am not a baby, and I could," in the middle of her rant Alex had grabbed her arm and yanked it upwards popping it back in, "Oh fucking hell! Jesus! Damnit Alex!"

"Sorry S, but it hurts less when you don't see it coming." Alex patted Santana's shoulder and then bent down into the First Aid kit.

"Ow… Did you seriously just Grey's Anatomy me?"

Sheepishly Alex pulled a sling out from the kit and held it out for Santana to put her arm through. "Yeah I totally did, but it's true." Alex knelt back down into the First Aid kit and pulled out a small jar, some Neosporin, and bandages. "Ok so first of all, I need you to take this jar and slather that ointment on your neck because I can see your bruises from across the room. Second can you take care of your own face because I think Brittany will punch me if I get that close to you."

Santana grabbed the jar and the bandage stuff from her hands. "I can do it. And please stop bringing up Brittany. I am too sober for that conversation right now."

"Fine, as soon as you are done we can actually start this recovery party."

"Recovery party, seriously?"

"After the week we've been having, yes a recovery party. I'm starting without you, so fix yourself up and then come drink with me."

"Is this how you start all your friendships?"

"No, this is a first. Now hurry your ass up so we can get drunk."

* * *

><p>An hour later, both girls had gotten through most of the tequila bottle and were sufficiently drunk enough for the discussion to finally turn to those topics that they were too guarded to talk about when they were sober at the beginning of the night. Santana just heard a mumbled, "Tell me about your first fight?" and she looked up from the floor to her right to see Alex slumped against the wall just staring blankly at the bricks opposite. Santana hadn't expected that to be the first question.<p>

"Ummmm… my first fight was terrifying. I had only found out about being the slayer a month before, and Brittany was mad at me cause I wasn't telling her what was wrong. I was so emotionally confused, and mentally I wasn't all there. And despite Sue preparing me and yelling at me for a month, I still didn't feel ready." A small nod from Alex was the only reassurance that she was following the story. "I wasn't ready at all, and thank God I got a lucky shot in, or I probably would have been the lamest Slayer of all time."

"Hmmm… at least you won your first fight."

"What happened with you? When were you activated?"

Alex was quite for a few minutes, her brow furrowed, organizing her thoughts. "I was activated during the Sunnydale fight. So I was five when I was first activated."

Santana sat up off the ground. "You were five! You weren't kidding when you said you had been doing this for a long time."

"Hey! Hey! You are making me sound like an old lady. I didn't start training 'til I was twelve you ass." Alex pushed Santana back onto the ground and they both started laughing. Alex put the tequila bottle to her lips and took a long swig before she started talking again. "Growing up was confusing. I was being bullied by this boy at my school and then the next thing I knew I was punching him in the stomach and he was flying. I had all this power and I had no idea what was wrong with me or how to deal with it."

Santana turned her head to look at this other girl. In all her anger she had completely dismissed that Alex becoming a Slayer made her go through many of the same feelings and experiences that she had dealt with in the past year. "I felt like a freak, and I had no idea how to stop, and I couldn't tell anyone because I didn't even know how to describe what was happening. So I tried to keep this strength in, got held back in first grade cause I had attitude problems. People avoided me, I had no friends. It was a pretty lonely childhood."

"You weren't kidding when you said you weren't used to having friends huh?" She only got a head shake. "What does this have to do with your first fight?"

"I was twelve, my parents didn't know what to do about me, they were fighting again. So I walked out of the house. And about a block away I ran into a vampire, got one lucky shot in which pissed him off, and he choked me to death. The only thing that saved me was the Scoobies were coming to collect me and happened upon the fight and got him off me before he could deliver the final blow. So at least you won your first fight."

"What were the 'Scoobies' collecting you for?" The idea that Alex had been involved in this war for a few years now was hard for Santana to wrap her head around. It was starting to make sense why Alex was so good.

"St. Genesius is a front. It's actually a training center for slayers. So along with your actual academic classes, you have fight training, medical training, lessons in the supernatural, creatures, magic. The works. It's like military school but for slayers. I didn't start actual fighting, like patrolling, until I was fifteen. So I have really only been at this for a year longer then you."

"But you have four years of training on me?"

"Yeah. So enough about me for now. How did Brittany find out about you?"

Santana let out a huge breath and put her hand out towards Alex. "Give me the bottle." Once the tequila was set in her hand, she took a huge drink, much like Alex had done a few minutes earlier. "It was May, so it was 8 months after I had been activated. I… after my first fight I realized just how dangerous all this was going to be, and because I was told I couldn't tell anyone my only response was pushing everyone away from me."

"I think that's the automatic reaction for every Slayer when we realize what we are dealing with every day."

Santana took another drink from the bottle and then handed it back to Alex. "Yeah, well I literally cut everyone off. I stopped talking to Brittany and the Glee kids entirely. I stayed in Glee Club and Cheerios, but to keep people away I was a bitch. I made sure no one could get near me. And it worked, until Rachel found out."

The spray of tequila from Alex's mouth confirmed to Santana that she had heard her correctly. "Rachel fucking knows about all this shit? How the hell did that happen?"

"It's a lame story, but let's just say it involved a vampire with a weird fetish for pantsuits. Anyways, when she found out she started trying to help me. Her way of helping was attempting to get me to talk to my friends again. And then she got Mr. Schue involved because he felt guilty for making me think I had to isolate myself. So because of their meddling I was put into a Glee group project with Brittany, Puck, and Quinn."

"Wow, how did that go?"

"It was crazy awkward," Santana snorted, "we were just sitting in the choir room actively not talking or looking at each other. And then vampires decided to ambush us, and just started streaming into the room. I was lucky that we all got out of there alive, and that Brittany was able to think quick on her feet and helped me. Puck even destroyed his guitar trying to stop a vamp from getting me. After that, everything was out in the open and they realized what had been going on with me. They were nice enough to forgive me, and Britt and I became friends again. But soon after that the fighting started escalating, so I quit Cheerios so I could spend more time training and patrolling."

Alex was quiet for a while absorbing the story, the when she finally looked back at Santana her face was serious. "Did you ever find out who sent those vamps after you?"

Santana took the tequila bottle back. "Nope"

"Do you even know who your 'Big Bad' is?"

"Nope." Santana took a long drink, while Alex just sat there leaning on the wall, gnawing her lip seemingly thinking of a thousand ideas, memories, and scenarios at once. "Obviously there has to be somebody calling the shots here," Santana watched Alex nod her head in agreement out of the corner of her eye, "but I have never been able to get close to them or use the other vamps I find to get a name to find out who it is."

Alex just hummed in acknowledgement and then both girls sat there letting the alcohol run through their bodies.

* * *

><p>It had been about five minutes before Santana realized she had missed a very important clue that Alex had let slip. "Alex, did you know who your 'Big Bad' was in California?"<p>

Alex didn't respond, and Santana had to look at her to make sure she was still awake. "L.A. had so many different attacks and plots happening there was never one enemy to focus on." Alex looked at the tequila bottle realizing she couldn't drink any more, and released a huge breath of air. "My own personal 'Big Bad' however was Marcus."

"Marcus? Was he a really tough vampire or something?"

"Werewolf. He was this impossible to beat werewolf. He haunted me for six months."

"Why did he 'haunt' you?"

"Because I was the only slayer to escape our first fight with him."

Santana shot up from the ground and looked over at Alex with an alarmed look. "What do you mean the only one to escape?"

Alex made eye contact with Santana for the first time since this drunk conversation began. "I was the only one he didn't kill because I ran away. There's something you need to know about me. I'm not a good slayer. I have had a lot of training to hone my skills but the only reason I have survived this long is because I'm lucky. I have so many near misses or lucky saves under my belt. That's the only reason I'm still here."

"How did that fight end?"

"He had been systematically attacking us for months, and it felt like Slayers were coming into the school and getting killed. It hit December and everyone was sick of it. We didn't want to just defeat him, we wanted revenge. So we found this knife, this dagger, that would trap his soul forever, and ten of us who had been there for the longest decided to go after him."

"How well did you know the Slayers that went with you?"

For the first time in the two months that they had known each other, Santana watched as Alex broke. She watched as tears slowly dripped down her face. "We had all been in school for at least two years together, so they were some of my closest friends. We were walking into a suicide mission and none of us realized it. And Kris insisted on coming with me because she had almost lost me to this monster multiple times, so she wanted us to end this together."

"Who's Kris?"

"Kristina. She was my… she was my Brittany."

Santana was so drunk she almost missed the past tense. "Was?"

"It was an absolute slaughter. He had the ability to change when it wasn't a full moon so we walked in on a fully transformed wolf. He went for me first and next thing I know I'm on the floor with my elbow completely shattered and bleeding." Santana looked at Alex's arms and saw a prominent scar on the inside of her left elbow that wrapped around to the underside of her arm. "He didn't want to bite me because he wanted to make me squirm, so I watched as my friends were killed, and ripped apart."

Santana reached out and put her arm on Alex's shoulder as she kept crying. "What happened with Kristina?"

"She ran to me as soon as I was taken out and was trying to help me up without Marcus noticing so we could get out of there. It was absolute chaos, and then Kristina was ripped out of my arms, and she dropped that dagger to the floor, so I grabbed it and I charged at Marcus to try and stop him but he just slapped me away from him. And when I was able to lift myself off the floor I had to watch him just…"

Santana hadn't lost anyone to this war yet. She was still green compared to what Alex had been through. She still had the love of her life, still had her friends, and her family. She couldn't imagine losing Brittany so violently. But she could empathize. Alex took and long breath in to try and continue her story, but Santana could tell that the sobbing was going to start soon. The pain radiating from Alex was palpable through the whole room.

"I was the only one left, and I realized that he was going to kill me next. And I accepted it. I accepted that I was going to die and I was so ready to be done with this fight and to be released from this utter agony that was beginning to claw at my chest because Kristina's broken body was just lying on the ground below him, her face looking at me with her terrified expression frozen there. Her grey eyes that used to light up when we were together were just dead.

"Marcus watched my reaction and when he fully realized the blow that he had dealt me he changed back into his human form, he grabbed that dagger that I had dropped and came towards me to finish me off and claim his victory." Alex just hung her head as she continued retelling the worst night of her life. "I shouldn't have escaped. I was ready to die, and just accept it, but then he came at me and my body just reacted. I was able to use my legs to keep him away and knock him down, and by the end of the tussle I was plunging that dagger into his chest. The search party found me an hour later just curled over Kristina's body still in shock."

Santana watched Alex for another second before scooting closer and pulling the girl into a hug. She let Alex sob into her shoulder while she wondered if anyone would be able to console her if she lost Brittany and her friends to this war too.

* * *

><p>Alex had just finished cleaning her face off, as well as disposing of all the evidence that they had been hanging out in the dojo for the whole night drinking. Santana just stood leaning against the wall, thinking about everything that had been discussed and learned tonight. "We don't really know anything about what we could possibly be dealing with here."<p>

Alex tossed the empty bottle into the trash can with a loud thump. "Nope." Alex then walked towards Santana and leaned on the wall next to her, "So, now that you know my baggage and I know yours, where do you want to go from here?"

Santana furrowed her brow in thought, remembering everything that she was pissed about when she was fighting Tubby earlier. But then she remembered there was a potential apocalypse coming, and she had a lot that she needed to protect. "So this means that now we are going to work together. Because I have a lot that I can learn from you and Liam. I need to be as ready as I possibly can for whatever comes our way, and I can't do that if I'm fighting the only person who truly understands what I'm going through and can help me. And you need me and my friends so you can learn how to not be haunted by your mistakes in the past and let people in again."

Alex smiled in response and looked at Santana. "So truce?"

"Truce," Santana nodded.

Alex just laughed, and then pushed herself off the wall to begin heading out the door. "Let's get home Lopez. We have hangovers we need to sleep off and bodies that need to heal. This is going to be interesting."

And with that both girls left the dojo, ready to face the apocalypse as partners, not enemies.

* * *

><p>He was ready to get his revenge. He just needed to get a few more pieces in place before he could finally begin his plan. The slayer had been a nuisance for almost a year. He was over 700 years old and he had never met a human that was so hard to kill. But, he would see to it that this would be their last fight. A loud knock on the door shocked him out of his plotting, but when he realized it was his daughter, the harsh words he was about to let loose were swallowed back into his mouth.<p>

"Lauren. Everything went fine I take it?"

"Yeah everything is all set dad. I start on Monday."

"Good. If we are going to break her, I need to be able to get at her from every angle. There will be no escaping for her, mentally or physically." Marcus looked back at his desk and reached out to touch the silver dagger that he had displayed there. The same dagger that Alex Heart had stabbed him with through the heart 10 months earlier. The fact that she had somehow escaped from him twice was unforgivable by his standards. The fact that she thought she had killed him was even worse. And Marcus wanted nothing more then to finally watch the life drain from her eyes. He looked up to see that Lauren was still in the room with him. "Yes, Lauren."

"Dad, are you sure that this Slayer is worth all this effort."

Marcus just got up from his desk and hugged his daughter. When he drew back he looked at her with golden eyes. "Yes, I'm very sure she is worth the effort. Now come on. We have an old friend we need to visit. And once I get what I need from him, I will finally be able to put Alex Heart in the ground." With that Marcus left the office with Lauren following closely behind him.


End file.
